


triangle

by lasagna (kopi_luwak), rdb1707, verlirene



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, UGM!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strike>Kisah 1000 duka Do Kyungsoo dalam romansa ngenes, disajikan dalam (maksimal) 1000 kata :")</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Bahkan 1000 kata sudah tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan duka seorang Do Kyungsoo :")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rasa Ini Tydac Ternotis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: member dan ex-member EXO punya Tuhan. EXO punya SM Entertainment. Keuntungan yang kami dapatkan dalam fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP.**

Matahari Jogja siang-siang itu sadis, dan Do Kyungsoo memberi validasi.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu doyan jalan, dan sialnya kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk mengecek kotak surat di gelanggang *. Dengan matahari bersinar nan terik di atas sana, hari ini serius bukan hari keberuntungannya. Maket belum selesai, tugas banyak, jalan-jalan jauh pula. Ia menghela napas pendek, mencoba mengasihani diri sendiri. Kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa semester enam tidak seindah yang dibayangkannya.

“Kak Kyungsoo, Kak Kyungsoo!” Ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, kalau ia identifikasi adalah sopran, dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Seorang gadis, adik tingkat, berlari-lari kecil dalam rangka mendapat perhatian sejenak. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga napas gadis itu mulai tenang. “Kak, tumben main ke gelanggang lagi?”

Gelanggang, ia jadi teringat masa-masanya bergabung di Paduan Suara Mahasiswa; saat masih maba hingga semester empat, sebagai ajang penunjukan diri (dan sebagai pengalihan perhatian diri dari perasaan suka pada seseorang yang sudah dalam taraf mengganggu), tapi sahabatnya menolak alasan pertamanya dan memberi alasan ini: Kyungsoo hanya tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak suka ataupun yakin jago di dalamnya, tipikal orang cari aman.

Ia tersenyum tipis meminta maaf; entah sebab melayangkan pikiran ke mana-mana atau karena dia ingin menghindar, “Sori, aku lagi banyak kegiatan di SKM.” Surat Kabar Mahasiswa, tempat ia menaungkan diri sekarang.

Jika diingat-ingat, awalnya ia merasa kurang nyaman semenjak semester dua, dan rasa stres menjadi mahasiswa tanpa dapat mencurahkan isi hati pada siapa pun itu benar-benar tidak enak—anggota yang cukup kaku dan jadwal latihan yang padat membuatnya akhirnya mundur—dan di semester tiga mendaftar untuk bergabung dalam SKM; untuk menggali potensi menulis, kilahnya.

Susah memang beradaptasi, tetapi karena sebuah insiden (menurut mereka kecil, menurut Kyungsoo sangat besar sampai hilang muka), Kyungsoo jadi merasa cukup nyaman dengan mereka, apalagi mereka sampai berebut menjadi yang pertama membaca _draft_ cerpen dan cerbungnya. Tulus, atau cari gosip, entahlah, pokoknya Kyungsoo senang saja menjadi orang pertama yang menampilkan rubrik cerpen dan cerbung.

“Oh ya Kak, Tim Padus mau bikin konser nih, terus kita punya dua tiket buat UKM-UKM lain, boleh titip buat anak SKM nggak?” rambut si gadis yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang-goyang, dan senyumannya lebar, “Atau Kak Kyungsoo mau ikut, ngajak siapa gitu, pacar Kakak, buat nonton? Itung-itung temu kangen, Kak.”

Kyungsoo agak merasa dihina mendengar kata pacar. Ia masih sendiri, sekian dan terima kasih. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk saja, “Ntar aku tanyakan ke anak-anak deh.”

Si adik tingkat pergi dengan wajah bahagia, mungkin karena siap berkata pada teman-temannya bahwa Kyungsoo (kakak tingkat kesayangan mereka) akan datang, padahal dia sendiri tidak berjanji, dan menghela napas panjang menatap dua tiket tersebut.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal untuk edisi minggu ini. Lalu mengingat juga jadwal kuliah para anggota SKM yang sering mereka keluhkan di _group chat_. Kyungsoo segera memfoto tiket tersebut dengan kamera hapenya, lalu mengunggahnya ke grup. Dalam hati berharap, semoga dia sungguh bisa datang (karena Kyungsoo bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji) dan ada yang bisa menemaninya.

* * *

“Masih lama Mas?”

“Mas gundulmu, kita seumuran,” Kyungsoo, yang masih fokus pada maket di depan mata, membalas Chanyeol dengan sewot. Sebagai anak arsitektur, inilah pekerjaan Kyungsoo sehari-hari, kalau tidak bikin maket ya menunggu proses render di laptop. Nampak membosankan dan melelahkan, tapi setidaknya IPKnya masih memenuhi syarat _cum laude_.

Chanyeol tertawa saja. Sudah biasa dengan lidah tajam temannya yang satu ini. “Idih, galak banget jadi orang. Udah capek-capek aku bawain kopi dari kosan tuh lho.”

Kyungsoo hanya tersipu, saat teringat kekagetannya tadi kala melihat Chanyeol nangkring di depan pintu kosannya, membawakan kopi. Padahal jarak kosan keduanya lumayan jauh. “Makasih.”

“ _Anytime_.”

Sementara suasana berubah hening ketika Kyungsoo kembali fokus ke maketnya. Chanyeol, yang asyik bermain dengan hapenya dan tertawa-tawa sendiri, entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo kesal juga. “Kamu ngapain ke sini? Nggak ada tugas emangnya?”

“Ada sih,” Chanyeol tersenyum.

“Terus?! Nggak dikerjain gitu?”

Melihat senyum di wajah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah tahu bagaimana nasib tugas Chanyeol. “Biasa, udah dikerjain sama kakting.”

Chanyeol dan semua kakak tingkatnya yang baik hati seringkali membuat Kyungsoo iri setengah mati. Ditambah heran setengah mati karena mau-maunya diperalat sama bocah salah jurusan satu ini.

“Kyungsoo….” Sekali lagi Chanyeol menimbulkan kerusuhan, “Malem Minggu main, yuk. Udah lama nggak nongkrong ‘kan kita?”

“Iyalah, kamu main sama Kris mulu,” tukas Kyungsoo cepat.

_Oops._

“Tapi kamu sibuk terus, Soo.” Chanyeol berusaha mengelak, “Tapi Sabtu besok kamu lowong kan? Bisa main nggak?”

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas. Dia _ingin_ sekali melowongkan diri. Menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia main dengan Chanyeol, tapi apa daya—anak Arsitektur dan segala tugasnya. Huft. “Nggak,” jawabnya tegas.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan undangan dari UKM Paduan Suara yang ia terima dua hari yang lalu. Tanggalnya besok Sabtu. “Omong-omong, kamu tertarik nonton konser padus nggak? Kebetulan UKMku dapet undangan nih.” Ia berkata dan melemparkan undangan dari UKM Paduan Suara Mahasiswa ke Chanyeol. “Sana nonton sama Kris kalau mau.”

“Eeeeh?” Senyum kembali nampak di wajah Chanyeol, “Nggak apa nih kalau buatku aja? Anak-anak dari UKMmu gimana?”

“Sayangnya pada sibuk semua, banyak _deadline_ sama tugas. Jadi nggak ada yang bisa,” Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan selarik kekecewaan di wajahnya. “Aku juga nggak. Padahal kemarin udah janji mau dateng. Jadi… titip salam ya sama bilang kalau aku minta maaf.”

Chanyeol mengangguk saja. “Oke deh. Ntar _tak_ sampaikan salam dari kamu buat anak padus.”

“Sip, _thanks_ ya.”

Sembari menyelesaikan maketnya, Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati bahwa dia harus minta maaf ke anak padus karena tidak bisa datang ke konser mereka. Toh, ini hanya memberikan tiket gratisan ke dua bocah _degil_ anak UKM basket yang kelebihan energi dan lebih suka nongkrong daripada mengerjakan tugas. Tidak akan ada masalah, bukan?

(Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah keputusan paling salah yang pernah ia buat selama jadi mahasiswa…

 

… yang diam-diam menyukai Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Gelanggang = semacam gedung di kompleks kampus UGM yang isinya adalah kumpulan ruangan sekretariat sebagian besar UKM. Kyungsoo harus mengecek kotak surat di gelanggang karena sekretariat SKM "Bulaksumur", UKMnya, tidak berada di gelanggang melainkan mempunyai rumah sendiri (di lokasi yang terpisah cukup jauh dari gelanggang) yang dibagi dua dengan UKM pers mahasiswa "Balairung".  
> 2\. Tak sampaikan = kusampaikan.
> 
> P.S. Salah satu author bukan anak UGM, jadi maafkan kalau deskripsi kurang akurat. Makasih :")


	2. Maketku Sayang, Maketku Malang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada awal, ada komplikasi. Kyungsoo hanya lupa semuanya.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Kyungsoo memberikan tiket konser UKM PSM alias Paduan Suara Mahasiswa ke Chanyeol. Ia nyaris melupakan hal ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang _baik_ dan _benar_. (Tidak seperti Kris dan Chanyeol— _uhuk_ ) Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tugas studionya, sibuk dengan garapan maket pesanan kakak kelas, belum lagi _deadline_ untuk Bulaksumur edisi terbaru… terkadang Kyungsoo heran juga mengapa ia semasokis ini. Tapi ini belum seberapa dibandingkan tahun pertama dan kedua saat ia mengikuti PKM dan harus mempersiapkan untuk PIMNAS.

Singkat kata, Kyungsoo mulai lelah.

Ia baru bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, sahabatnya semenjak SD, sekitar tiga minggu setelah rentetan tugas dan maket dan proyek dan Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi. Seperti biasa, di saat Kyungsoo mulai jenuh dan lelah dengan tugas, entah mengapa seorang Park Chanyeol, dengan motor 250cc-nya bisa datang tanpa diundang layaknya jelangkung dan membawakan kopi Aceh Gayo, favoritnya, dalam _tumbler_.

“Siapa?” tanya Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kosnya.

“ _Delivery_ Chanjek, _Dab_! Kopi Aceh Gayo setengah liter, gula satu sendok ditambah susu kental manis, diseduh dalam suhu 78 derajat!”

Suara Chanyeol terlalu familier di telinga Kyungsoo, sehingga tanpa melihat wajahnya saja Kyungsoo sudah tahu. _Mood_ nya yang tadi suntuk sedikit terangkat karena Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kala melihat Chanyeol… dan mengernyitkan alis saat melihat sosok _genter*_ di sebelahnya.

Kris alias Wu Yifan alias Kevin alias Li Jiaheng.

(Kyungsoo kadang suka menganggap Kris itu teroris karena punya alias kebanyakan.)

“Aloha,” sapa Kris sok asik.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah saat melihat keduanya. Duo hina yang paling tidak niat kuliah yang entah mengapa bisa masuk ke lingkar pertemanan Kyungsoo. Ia berkata pelan. “Masuklah,” lalu menambahkan dengan nada mengancam, “Tapi jangan ganggu aku, kecuali kalian mau bantuin bikin maket.”

“Nggak, makasih. Kita udah capek ngelaprak.”

 _Laporan praktikum?_ Kyungsoo nyinyir mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. _Laprak apaan, biasanya kalian kalau ngerjain seenak udel_. Dia membatin, mengingat mayoritas laporan Chanyeol dikerjakan dengan keringat dan air mata orang lain sedangkan Kris terbiasa plagiat laporan kakak tingkat dan mengerjakan pembahasan setengah jam sebelum praktikum dimulai.

-

Menerima duet maut KrisYeol di kosannya adalah salah satu hal paling tidak produktif yang dilakukan Do Kyungsoo. Selain dua orang bejat itu menistai kupingnya dengan umpatan dalam setiap kalimat, baik Kris ataupun Chanyeol juga memiliki nafsu makan besar sehingga pasokan _snack_ di kamar Kyungsoo segera habis tak bersisa. Adanya kedua orang ini juga tidak membantu karena kerjaan mereka cuma main PS.

Chanyeol seorang diri barangkali adalah sahabat terbaik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang disatukan dengan Kris? Itu adalah sinonim dari kata “bencana”.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin mengabaikan semua percakapan mereka (lagipula, Kyungsoo juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan), tetapi niat itu sirna saat Kyungsoo mendengar mengenai satu orang yang membuat Park Chanyeol kepincut.

_Beberapa bulan lalu, Do Kyungsoo masih memiliki harapan untuk dirinya—walau kecil. Selepas UN, hari terakhir mereka merasakan ujian pilihan ganda. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dua oknum mahasiswa asli Kulon Progo*, duduk bersebelahan di pinggir Waduk Sermo._

_“Chanyeol, kamu kebayang nggak kalau semisal temen deketmu ada yang suka sama kamu?”_

_“Kalau ganteng atau cantik sih nggak masalah!” jawab Chanyeol cepat, membuat Kyungsoo sekali lagi teringat kebinalan sahabatnya yang satu ini._

_Kyungsoo tertawa saja mendengar jawaban khas Chanyeol. “Kalau aku? Ganteng gak menurutmu?”_

_“Ya jelas lah! Paling ganteng sedunia, malah, sampai semua orang—entah cowok, entah cewek—suka sama kamu!”_

Satu memori bercokol di kepalanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat hal tersebut. Kyungsoo yang pernah masuk akun instagram @gantengugm dan pernah ditembak cowok yang mengaku “aku siap jadi homo kalau pasangannya kamu”, adalah salah satu mahasiswa _most wanted_ di jurusan Teknik Arsitektur yang terkenal sulit didekati dan garang. Semua, baik cewek dan (terutama) cowok, selalu ditolak Kyungsoo dengan segudang alasan dan perlakuan kejam. Apalagi yang mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gombalan, bisa dipastikan langsung diamuk oleh Kyungsoo. Hal ini sebegitu kentaranya dengan Kyungsoo sampai ada yang bilang “kiamat datang kalau ada yang bisa menggaet hati Do Kyungsoo”.

Tapi semua itu sebenarnya hanya karena Kyungsoo saja yang sudah keburu kepincut dengan Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.

\--

˾ _ ~~Saya hendak melepaskan diri, tetapi yang saya tidak bisa menduga adalah kamu yang berbalik menggenggam erat tangan saya, dan campuran antara sesuatu yang meluap dan rasa hangat meledak-ledak dari sana membuat saya berpikir apakah yang kamu lakukan ini hanya salah satu dari sekian permainan~~_ ~~dare _dari teman-temanmu akibat rasa gemas mereka terhadap kita berdua; dan bodohnya, meski saya tahu itu bukanlah hal yang serius, saya diam-diam berharap bahwa yang ini bukan sesuatu yang palsu._ ̚~~

Kyungsoo berdecak gemas memandangi catatannya, _terlalu alay_ , anggapnya, jadi ia mencoret-coret catatan untuk episode cerbungnya selanjutnya sebelum merobek dan melemparnya ke dinding penuh rasa frustrasi. Jangan bilang dia membuang sampah sembarangan, karena lima menit kemudian dia dengan rasa tanggungjawabnya memungut sampah itu dengan patuh dan membuangnya ke tempatnya.

“Sampah,” desisnya kesal.

Suara kekehan mengembalikannya pada kesadaran. “Kamu lagi stres, ya?” adalah sapaan orang yang (sudah mau repot-repot) mengalihkan pandangan dari _laptop_ nya—karena ia dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak akan sudi pindah fokus dari _laptop_ apalagi kalau sudah dekat _deadline_ cetak—perkenalkan, Zhang Yixing, Fakultas Kedokteran, semester enam sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Yang bersangkutan jadi merasa sedikit malu, dan membela diri, “Sori, Mas, lagi kesel.”

Beda usia memang sedikit, tetapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Mas’, barangkali karena faktor impresi pertama lihat dan sudah terlanjur terbiasa begitu.

Yixing mengulum senyum, maklum, sebenarnya sih, sejak kapan Kyungsoo tidak terlihat sedang sensi? Lagipula sensinya biasanya itu-itu saja: gebetan-yang-dilarang-menyebut-namanya-atau-dibunuh-Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang ditembak makhluk-makhluk jomblo.

“Kesel karena si ‘Anu’, ya?” godanya.

Kyungsoo makin terlihat jutek, “Mas Yixing udah aah.”

Ketawanya makin keras. Cowok yang kerjanya di bidang _layout_ ini kadang memang geser sedikit otaknya, dan Kyungsoo kurang bisa maklum jika disenggol soal orang yang ia sukai. “Kamu sudah bikin pergerakan belum? Kayaknya dia sekeras hatimu deh kalau dikodein, jadi nggak peka.”

(Niatnya Yixing agak ingin menyenggol Kyungsoo yang dikenal sekeras cadas tetapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan sama saja kurang peka jadi tidak paham, ya sudah lah.)

Ia bergumam tidak jelas.

Dering ponsel pintarnya menyelamatkannya, ia jadi ingin memberi suatu apresiasi pada penemu ponsel pintar yang telah membantunya keluar dari situasi ini—tapi begitu memandang layar, jadi sedikit kecut juga meski senang.

 _Sugih untu_ *

“Maaf Mas, saya ditelepon nih,” Do Kyungsoo (pura-puranya) meringis merasa bersalah, membungkuk sedikit dan keluar, tidak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan teman setingkat beda fakultasnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah dering pesan singkat masuk dan berhubung Kyungsoo lebih sering memasukkan ponsel dalam mode diam, ia jadi berharap Yixing tidak akan sadar. Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran itu memang seperti robot, tetapi karena _hardware_ nya kepanasan akibatnya dia dikenal pelupa parah.

Saat ia berhasil ngacir pergi dengan ponsel ditempel di telinga, ia masih mendengar samar, “ _Nek ora cepet kadung dijikuk wong, lho!*”_

_\--_

 
    
    
      To: Do Kyungsoo (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧
    
    
    
      soo, aku mau main kosan kamu, posisi di kosan, kan? (ㆁωㆁ*) 
    

 
    
    
      To: _Sugih untu_
    
    
    
      Tumben main sering?
    

 
    
    
      To: Do Kyungsoo (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧
    
    
    
      lagi gabut, kamu pasti lagi kerjain maket kan　( ；∀；)  
    
    btw aku dikasih kopi mahal sama kating nih, kamu mau coba gak?(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
    

 
    
    
      To: _Sugih untu_
    
    
    
      Boleh deh. Lagi butuh kopi juga.
    

 

Secara tidak terduga, Chanyeol sudah nangkring di pintu kamarnya saja, padahal setelah mengetik pesan tadi Kyungsoo masih berniat untuk menjemur pakaiannya karena mumpung cerah—maaf saja, Kyungsoo tidak niat membuang uang untuk mencuci baju satu paket dengan setrikaan—Kyungsoo jadi heran apa sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah datang dari tadi dan hanya memberinya pesan sebagai formalitas.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk saja dengan isyarat kepala, sementara Kyungsoo naik ke lantai tiga untuk menjemur, sudah di ambang batas sehingga ia terancam tidak berganti pakaian besok.

Cukup heran sebenarnya, masa-masa seperti ini, alias Chanyeol sering main ke tempatnya, adalah seperti masa saat mereka masih semester dua (semester satu mereka berada satu kosan, di sini, sebelum Chanyeol pindah karena tidak suka jam malam yang diterapkan kos putra-putri ini, dan pindah ke tempat yang notabene kos putra-putri juga hanya lebih bebas) ketika Chanyeol masih merasa belum memiliki tempat, masih _denial_ jurusan dan masih merasa tanpa Kyungsoo ia hanya butiran lempung.

Masa yang lebih dari cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar meninggikan harapan.

Do Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dengan ember kosong dan aroma kopi memenuhi ruangan, Park Chanyeol dengan tanpa dosa menggunakan teko listrik (sebelumnya untuk air untuk Indom*e Yang Maha Esa) dan menuangkan air panas ke dua gelas keramik yang mereka beli di Malioboro dulu, yang masih Kyungsoo simpan sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol suka begitu, santai sekali menganggap kamar orang sebagai kamar sendiri.

“Kamu ngapain?” Kyungsoo memandanginya penuh tanya.

Park Chanyeol hanya nyengir. “Nemenin kamu bikin maket.”

“Nggak mau sekalian bantuin?”

“Aku ‘kan bukan anak arsi. So, nggak paham apa-apa.”

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekali.

”Jangan dipikir aku nggak tahu kalau kamu datang ke sini ada modusan tertentu,” Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menuntaskan rasa penasaran, “Terakhir kali kamu suka banget main ke tempatku itu sebelum kamu kenal Kris, alias saat masih maba.”

Chanyeol nyengir, “Modusku itu buat lihat wajah Do Kyungsoo yang super tampan yang bikin banyak orang tergila-gila setiap hari,” ngakak lebar setelahnya, tanpa memerhatikan air muka Kyungsoo yang berubah drastis, “Betewe nih, kamu kenal anak PSM sampe angkatan berapa deh?”

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mulai menebak-nebak gebetan baru Chanyeol yang _bisa jadi_ adalah anak PSM. “Sampai angkatan persis di bawahku keknya. Kenapa tanya-tanya?”

“Terus, anak PSM ada yang jago nge- _dance_ nggak sih?”

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mengambil maketnya dengan hati-hati, ini belum selesai dan tenggat waktu sudah di depan mata. Sayang sekali Do Kyungsoo masih merupakan mahasiswa yang perlu bekerja keras, bukan seperti seorang kakak tingkat yang kerjaannya main tapi sketsa rancang bangun selalu di _-acc_ dosen tanpa ini dan itu.

“Kayaknya ada beberapa dari yang lumayan sampe jago banget.”

“Anak mana aja tuh?”

“Kepo banget, Mas.”

Kadang, eksistensi Chanyeol mirip seperti surga dan neraka. Surga jika ia membawa kopi dan menemaninya semalam suntuk, neraka jika hal seperti ini terjadi: maketnya rusak gara-gara yang bersangkutan, entah karena ketumpahan air panas, entah karena tidak sengaja terinjak. Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah siap dan membuat antisipasi.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, dan menggeram, “Park Chanyeol….”

“Maaf, maaf! Maaf! Astaga Soo, maafkan akuuu!” Chanyeol dengan tingkahnya yang panik segera memunguti kepingan maket Kyungsoo yang bertebaran di lantai. Namun karena tangannya yang kikuk dan besar, tingkah Chanyeol hanya membuat kondisi memburuk. “Waduh, _aku kudu piye_ _iki_?? Sori banget Soo, aku beneran nggak niat ngehancurin maketmu tapi….”

Rentetan maaf yang dikatakan Chanyeol tak serta merta membuat Kyungsoo bisa memaafkan Park Chanyeol seperti yang sudah-sudah. Masalahnya, maket ini harus jadi dalam waktu dua hari, belum lagi ditambah kegiatan UKM yang membuatnya semakin pusing; kombinasi ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo naik pitam.

“Udah, taruh aja itu di pojokan,” ujar Kyungsoo dingin ke Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu meletakkannya dengan ragu. Rasa bersalah membuatnya kikuk. “Nggak apa-apa nih?”

“Iya,” rahang Kyungsoo mengeras. “Sekarang mending kamu pulang ke kosan, garap laprak yang bener. Jangan ke sini lagi sebelum maketku kelar.”

Percakapan selesai sampai di sana. Chanyeol keluar dengan ranselnya. Menatap pintu kosan Kyungsoo yang ditutup di hadapannya tanpa ada sedikitpun keramahan. Chanyeol mendesah. Barangkali ini artinya dia masih harus bertahan selama kurang lebih dua hari untuk mencari identitas dari si penari misterius itu.

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama Kyungsoo marah besar pada Chanyeol. Ia mengerjakan maketnya dengan tergesa selama dua hari dengan bantuan Kim Junmyeon yang terhormat dan Zhang Yixing yang (entah bagaimana) punya waktu luang di tangan. Dan ini juga kali pertama ia mengerjakan maket dengan beban di hatinya.

Di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak pernah mengenal Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  *Keterangan  
> 1. _Genter_ = tinggi semampai (bersifat peyoratif)  
>  2\. Kulon Progo = salah satu kabupaten di Provinsi DIY. Jaraknya dari UGM bisa sampai 2 jam, sehingga kebanyakan anak Jogja asli Kulon Progo (yang mager nglaju), biasanya lebih milih ngekos. Di Kulon Progo terkenal dengan objek wisata Kali Biru. Waduk Sermo adalah waduk di sana yang luas.  
> 3. _Nek ora cepet kadung dijikuk wong, lho!_ = Kalau gak cepetan ntar diambil orang, loh!  
>  4\. _aku kudu piye?_ = aku harus gimana?
> 
>  _Sugih untu_ = Teeth Rich = PCY
> 
> P.S. Salah satu author bukan anak UGM, jadi maafkan kalau deskripsi kurang akurat. Makasih :")


	3. Ini Semua Salah Si Pecel Lele!

Sebenarnya Park Chanyeol tidak pernah punya ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Segalanya dikerjakan dengan santai, mengikuti aliran sungai, katanya, kecuali kalau sudah mepet tenggat waktu dan tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Jadi begitu ia menerima dua tiket musikal PSM di tangan, yang ia pikirkan hanya menontonnya bareng Kris dan semoga Kris nggak tiba-tiba membatalkan dan berkata ‘aku ada _date_ nih sama patjar so u nonton sendiri aja ya’ dengan jumawa di hari H.

Partner hinanya itu, begitu-begitu sudah ada gandengan. Sebenarnya kurang enak juga sama si pacar kalau dia nempelin Kris melulu (nanti disangkanya PHO—perusak hubungan orang—lagi), tapi apa boleh buat, Kris sudah seperti sobat sehidup semati se- _no homo_ nya.

Untung saja, si Kris beneran datang di hari H.

Setelah menukarkan tiket, dengan penuh gaya memimpin jalan masuk (tidak lupa menggandeng tangan Kris yang membuat orang yang tidak kenal mereka salah paham), Chanyeol jadi kagum sendiri pada panggungnya. Maklum saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah ke konser paduan suara atau orkestra atau semacamnya, sekalinya ada duit yang dicari konser _band_ kesukaan.

Berhubung tiket untuk anggota UKM adalah tiket undangan, mereka jadi dapat tempat paling enak secara cuma-cuma: tempat duduk depan dengan kursi marun yang empuk, meski nggak di tengah juga posisinya. Chanyeol bisa lihat persiapan mereka sebelum konser dimulai, beberapa orang mondar-mandir (sebenarnya mereka datang terlalu awal yang mana bukan gaya Chanyeol-banget. Salah sendiri suka _excited_ untuk sesuatu yang belum pernah dijalani) dan Kris yang bete karena datang terlalu cepat langsung nge-line si pacar.

Karena Chanyeol bukan tipe yang senang diam di tempat—dan mondar-mandir sekarang sambil tebar pesona bakalan sangat _out of place_ —jadi ia memutuskan kalau ia gabut dan pandangan beralih dari panggung-jam tangan-kursi penonton yang satu persatu mulai terisi-panggung lagi-jam tangan lagi-kursi-kursi yang masih kosong. Begitu terus sampai satu jam berlalu.

Terus, ada satu orang yang menangkap perhatian Chanyeol.

Saat konser dibuka, lima detik pertama adalah gelap dan musik yang mulai mengalun, sementara mata Chanyeol cukup jeli untuk melihat seorang lelaki perlahan melangkah ke atas panggung. Saat lampu nyala dengan warna remang-remang, dengan satu gerakan yang lembut laki-laki itu meliukkan badannya dalam sebuah tarian.

Chanyeol mangap saja. Nomor satu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak yakin bisa melakukan gerakan seperti itu—sumpah, apa kayang seperti itu masuk dalam skenario koreografi?—dan nomor dua, mungkin tidak pas disebut bertemu pandang, tapi kalau ia boleh jumawa, ia masuk dalam wilayah pandangnya. Lalu nomor tiga, kalau boleh kasih deskrip, matanya sayu, tetapi bola matanya menghunjam yakin dan tegas.

Sepasang mata yang sukses memesona Chanyeol dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

“Kris,” Chanyeol menggoyang-goyang tangan Kris yang sibuk memegang ponsel pintar, nyaris maki-maki saat ponselnya terselip dan jatuh. Untung tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Ia malas saja jadinya menggumam, “Hem.”

Park Chanyeol tidak hilang semangat untuk membelokkan arah pandang si Kris Wu ini. “ _Mbok kowe ndelok kae._ *”

Kris mengernyitkan dahi. _Kayaknya kenal, deh, tapi nggak tau juga_ , jadi dia memilih bertanya, “ _Lah ngopo?_ *”

“Ganteng banget ya. Keknya aku jatuh cinta deh.”

Kris mati-matian menahan keinginan menoyor kepala cowok Park ini.

Musikal berlangsung singkat saja, satu setengah jam dari babak pertama hingga penutupan. Tetapi tentu saja, mengingat yang namanya Park Chanyeol, belum afdol kalau tidak tebar pesona sana-sini. Menyapa sedikit panitia acara, menyapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan ikutan nonton juga, tak lupa menambah kenalan baru yang baru saja manggung. _Ehem_.

Bisa dibilang, kalimat terakhir adalah _modus operandi_ absolutnya. Sembari kenalan dengan beberapa orang cewek yang nampak menaruh ketertarikan tinggi padanya (dia tidak narsis ya, itu fakta _ma men_!), Chanyeol berusaha dengan seimplisit mungkin menanyakan mengenai penari solo yang mengawali musikal. Masalahnya, ya kali dia—yang cowok tulen—dengan blak-blakan menanyakan mengenai cowok lainnya. Dia sih tidak masalah disangka homo karena sudah biasa dihomoin sama Kris, tapi cowok tadi? Si penari pembuka tadi? _Ya keleus_!

Bukan kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk berada di pertandingan tanpa menjadi pemenang dan tahap awal adalah salah satu penentuan kalah-menang terpenting.

_—Dia tidak boleh salah langkah._

Seorang Chanyeol, kalah dalam urusan gebet-menggebet? Pffft, mana ada.

 

* * *

 

 

Sore itu Chanyeol memarkir motornya di parkiran gelanggang mahasiswa. Barangkali sampai ia semester tujuh, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak boleh bosan dengan tempat ini, yang mana merupakan tempat di mana sekretariat hampir semua UKM di UGM berada. Sebagai seorang anak UKM basket yang baik dan benar, Chanyeol tentunya harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai anggota, salah satunya ya ini—pergi ke gelanggang.

Ia pergi ke gelanggang untuk meminjam proyektor dan layar, karena UKMnya akan mengadakan nonton bareng NBA, hitung-hitung sekalian makrab dengan anggota baru., sehingga ia harus pergi ke ruang manajer gelanggang yang terletak dekat pintu timur. Suasana gelanggang cukup sepi pada waktu itu karena tidak ada event di _hall_ dan nampaknya tidak ada satupun UKM yang akan mengadakan kegiatan besar di bulan ini. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa TGM (Teater Gadjah Mada, UKM Teater di UGM) akan mengadakan studi pentas, tapi belum nampak persiapan sama sekali di _hall_ TGM*.

“Permisi….” Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk ke ruang manajer gelanggang, tetapi ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda si Bapak Manajer di sana. Kemudian ia keluar dan mengecek ke ruang penjaga gelanggang, tidak ada juga rupanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu ketimbang balik ke kosan. Sekarang masih jam tiga sore. Pak Manajer pulang jam empat. Toh lapraknya minggu ini tidak begitu berat, ia masih bisa meluangkan satu jam di gelanggang. Ia kemudian duduk lesehan di dekat loker surat UKM yang ada persis di samping ruang manajer gelanggang sembari nge _line_ Kris. Tetapi, perhatiannya kemudian teralih ketika ia mendengar suara hantaman keras dari ruang sidang 2*.

Chanyeol tetap di tempatnya, tetapi berusaha mengintip ke dalam ruang sidang 2 yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Ia mendengar ada suara orang mengaduh yang cukup kencang di sana, nampaknya habis terbentur piano atau bagaimana. Namun orang itu pun kembali berjalan dan…

Lho. Lho. LHO. LHO?!

Chanyeol hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, pose itu, liukan tubuh itu, dan semua gerak itu… bukankah itu si penari solo yang ia lihat di musikal beberapa minggu lalu?

Jadi selama ini yang ia cari itu sering berkeliaran di gelanggang? Tapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya?! Chanyeol jadi makin tidak percaya. Soalnya, pasti bukan karena dia yang kurang gaul. Barangkali anak itu saja yang kerjaannya hanya main dengan anak UKMnya sehingga Chanyeol belum pernah kenalan.

Chanyeol sudah hampir berdiri dan masuk ke ruang sidang 2 untuk menghampiri anak itu sampai tiba-tiba ada tepukan di pundaknya.

“ _Ngopo kowe lingguh nang kene? Nunggoni aku po?_ ”

Yah, diinterupsi Pak Manajer. Chanyeol tersenyum sekenanya. “ _Iyo Pak. Arep nyilih proyektor karo layar...._ ”

“ _Oh yo wis, yo wis. Ngisi surate sik kene!_ ”

Chanyeol tak bisa memalingkan pandang dari dalam ruang sidang 2 walau ia tahu bahwa Pak Manajer orangnya agak kurang sabaran. Ia menghela napas panjang. _Masih ada banyak waktu, bro. Kalau jodoh pasti ketemu kok…_

Chanyeol mendadak galau cem akun prest*gehol*c.

Total ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam di ruang manajer gelanggang. Maklum, ia dan Pak Manajer cukup dekat sehingga ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol sebentar. Itulah alasan mengapa ia yang disuruh; _‘kalau kamu yang minjem, pasti dibolehin bapaknya!’_ Argumen si ketua UKM selalu terngiang. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Saat ia keluar, pintu ruang sidang 2 masih terbuka. Ia berjalan ke sana, tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah anak-anak PSM yang sedang latihan vokal. Tidak ada si mas-mas (atau dedek-dedek?) yang tubuhnya cetar.

“Loh adek ganteng!” Suara familier menyapa. Itu kakak tingkatnya, anak Fakultas Kehutanan yang juga anggota PSM. “Kamu nyari siapa di sini?”

Karena ia baik hati dan tidak sombong, jadilah Chanyeol harus meladeni seniornya itu. Walau dalam hati ia menyerapah karena nasibnya yang apes hari ini.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bertemu di dua arah yang berlawanan—satu dari swalayan kopma UGM*, satu dari _hall_ gelanggang—menuju satu pusat.

“Chanyeol—“  
“Kyungsoo—“

Terdiam, lalu Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk.

“Aku ngomong dulu ya,” ucapnya langsung, “Sori Yeol, kemarin aku marah-marah. Lagi stres soalnya.”

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, ikut kikuk juga, secara kemarin maket hancur itu salah dia sepenuhnya dan Kyungsoo malah yang meminta maaf. Begini-begini pun, dia juga masih ada perasaan bersalah. “Nggak papa Soo, aku malah yang harusnya minta maaf. Sori banget, serius.”

“Udah lupain aja, maket penggantinya udah aku kumpulin kok.”

Hening sesaat, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan itu. “Kamu mau ke mana, Soo?”

“ _Food court_. Sekalian makan siang,” berpikir sejenak, “Kamu lagi gabut ‘kan pastinya?”

“Kamu tau aku banget deh.”

“Ini namanya kekuatan persahabatan,” Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, setelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Mau menepuk-nepuk kepala, tetapi apalah daya tidak sampai. Sekali dalam waktu yang lama, pasalnya Kyungsoo kurang suka melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini, dan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang ingin, untuk melipur lara. “Mau bareng, nggak? Makan juga, aku traktir.”

“Mau, kalau aku yang traktir,” Chanyeol nyengir, menemukan alasan penebusan yang tepat. Meskipun ia suka mengambil manfaat dari orang, tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu, Chanyeol sayang Kyungsoo yang sudah sabar menghadapinya dari jaman masih imut sampai amit-amit. “Anggep aja sebagai ganti rugi maketmu.”

“Seorang Park Chanyeol nraktir orang? Yakin? Aku ngerepotin nggak nih?”

“Nggaklah. Yuk.”

 _Yang mengajak siapa, yang memimpin jalan siapa,_ Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Rekonsiliasi mereka apa biasanya semudah ini, dan pipinya memerah tanpa alasan.

 

* * *

 

 

Dua piring nasi dan dua porsi lele penyet di meja dengan air putih dan teh hangat. Kyungsoo dengan semena-mena membuang setengah bagian nasinya ke piring Chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan senang hati dan membalas membuang semua lalapannya ke piring Kyungsoo.

 _Food court_ gelanggang tidak biasanya lebih ramai hari ini, barangkali ada kegiatan tertentu yang membuat anak-anak malas berjalan lebih jauh dan memilih makan di sini. Mata astigmatis Kyungsoo yang sesekali tertolong kacamata tidak melewatkan seseorang yang sedang kerepotan membawa nampannya dan berusaha mencari tempat duduk kosong, jadi Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

“Jongin!” panggilnya, “Jongin, duduk sini deh!”

Saat berhasil bertemu pandang, yang dipanggil seperti menghela napas lega dan langkahnya tergopoh. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan lebih suka fokus pada makanannya, Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dan menggeser tempat duduknya.

“Sori aku undang temenku ke sini, Yeol,” Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, merasa tidak enak juga pada Chanyeol (atau pada dirinya sendiri yang aslinya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan gebetan), “Kenalin, ini Jongin, semester empat, anak sasjep.”

Chanyeol mendongak.

(—dan terbelalak.)

Secepat kilat, ia mengambil ransel Kyungsoo dan merogoh-rogoh untuk mencari _hand sanitizer_ dan tisu basah. Setelah yakin tangannya tidak amis dan sudah kering ia duduk lagi dengan senyum lebar terpasung di wajah seraya menyodorkan tangan kanan. “Hai, Park Chanyeol, Kehutanan semester enam, temennya Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, ya.”

Park Chanyeol tidak menduga kalau orang itu akan mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain sebelum balas menjabat tangannya, “Kim Jongin, salam kenal, Mas.”

Park Chanyeol serasa dilayangkan ke langit ketujuh.

_Barangkali ini takdir?_

 

* * *

 

 

Do Kyungsoo tahu sedari dulu mengenai orientasi seksual sahabatnya itu yang bisa berpaling dari lelaki atau perempuan seenak pemain bola bermanuver di lapangan. Saat ia mengunyah lele penyetnya perlahan dan memerhatikan gelagat Chanyeol saat berinteraksi dengan Jongin, saat itulah timbul pemahaman dalam kepalanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semua kelakuan Chanyeol yang belakangan selalu menanyainya mengenai anak PSM dan membicarakan lelaki misterius bersama Kris.

 _Chanyeol naksir Kim Jongin_.

.

.

.

(Do Kyungsoo terlambat, _lagi_ , untuk kesekian kalinya.)

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terjemahan:  
> 1\. _Mbok kowe ndelok kae_ = Lihat itu  
>  2\. _Lah ngopo_ = lah kenapa?  
>  3\. _Ngopo kowe lingguh nang kene? Nunggoni aku po?_ = Ngapain kamu duduk di sini? Nungguin aku ya?  
>  4\. _Iyo Pak. Arep nyilih proyektor karo layar...._ = Iya Pak. Mau pinjem proyektor sama layar.  
>  5\. _Oh yo wis, yo wis. Ngisi surate sik kene!_ = Oh ya udah, ya udah. Ngisi suratnya dulu!
> 
> *Keterangan:  
> 1\. Hall TGM = di gelanggang, ada dua jenis hall. Satu hall besar yang bisa dipakai oleh semua UKM (tapi mayoritas untuk latihan olahraga) dan satu lagi hall kecil yang dimiliki oleh UKM TGM, tapi kadang dipinjam juga oleh UKM lain. Biasanya TGM mengadakan latihan di sana dan terkadang ada pentas gratis, mulai dari baca puisi, monolog, sampai drama. Cara tahunya dari mana? Cek aja akun IG mereka (@teatergadjahmada) atau akun IG gelanggang (@gelanggangugm) #bukanpromosi #seriusbukan #tapiauthorsukanontonpentasgratisan #ohgitu  
> 2\. Ruang sidang 2 = ada 3 ruangan kosong di gelanggang yang biasa digunakan untuk kegiatan UKM, yang dinamakan ruang sidang 1/2/3. Ruang sidang 2 adalah yang paling luas dan kerap digunakan untuk latihan tenis meja, pelatihan, workshop, dan pameran. Fasilitas yang ada di ruang sidang dua antara lain: papan tulis, papan tenis meja (YAIYA), kursi lipat, dan… piano.  
> 3\. Swalayan kopma UGM = UGM punya swalayan, namanya “Kopma UGM”, yang letaknya dekat gelanggang. Ada halte TransJogja di depannya, just in case kalian pengin coba mengunjungi tempat tersebut.
> 
> A/N dari kopi_luwak: selesai cepat karena ditulis sambil nongkrong di sutaba perpusat (yang barangkali sudah lelah ditongkrongi oknum kopi luwak). terima kasih sutaba.
> 
> A/N dari… lainnya: maaf banget apdetnya lama. Ada yang laptopnya kemarin masuk rumah sakit ;u; Dan kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mendadak ada menu lele penyet di foodcourt gelanggang, itu sengaja kok supaya ada adegan Chanyeol cuci tangan dengan nista dan gak modal 8’))


	4. Kim Jongin

****

Kim Jongin, Sastra Jepang semester empat, yang saat masih tinggal di Surabaya dulu sering disebut sebagai anak ketiga keluarga Wu, adalah salah satu aset kebanggaan UKM PSM. Suara sih tidak bagus-bagus amat, tetapi dengan tubuh lentur yang mampu menguasai berbagai jenis koreografi dalam waktu singkat dan keahlian piano yang mampu membuat wanita terpana, UKM itu jelas bangga memiliki anggota teladan seperti Kim Jongin.

Atau yang biasa disebut Kai, ketika sepasang mata kecokelatan milik si pemuda pemalu berubah menjadi tajam dan tegas saat di panggung.

Kim Jongin tidak pernah bermimpi yang _neko-neko_. Dia hanya ingin lulus di waktu yang tepat dan bisa menikmat kehidupan kuliah sebaik-baiknya, tidak pernah mimpi bakal jadi mahasiswa berprestasi, orang terganteng di fakultas, menang undian jalan-jalan ke Suriah, atau apa. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menolak sedikit gejolak dalam hidup, ataupun tawaran kerja yang memerlukan keahliannya menari.

Pada hari itu, Kim Jongin menemukan gejolak hidupnya yang kedua.

(Yang pertama adalah saat dia harus terlibat sebagai penengah dalam cinta segitiga antara Ko Kris, Sehun, dan Zitao. Bukannya dia menyukai peran itu, sih.)

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ce ha a en ye e o el. Tinggi, senyam-senyum mulu, kupingnya gede. Kala pertama Jongin bertemu dengan oknum berinisial pe ce ye, kesan pertamanya tidak lebih dari senior beda fakultas yang tidak tahu malu karena cuci tangan saja nebeng antiseptik punya orang dan cerewet parah. Bayangkan, siapa coba selain Mas Chanyeol yang betah mengobrol dengan seorang kenalan baru lebih dari dua jam? Jongin sendiri sangsi dia bisa melakukan hal itu, daaaan… kendati sepanjang percakapan dia hanya membalas dengan kalimat pahe—paket hemat, alias cuma sepatah dua patah kata—percakapan bisa terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Ini jelas sebuah pengalaman baru bagi Kim Jongin.

Ia kira perkenalannya dengan Park Chanyeol akan berakhir biasa. Hanya menambah satu teman baru di akun line (iya, serius si Chanyeol belum apa-apa sudah minta kontak Jongin) dan menambah kenalan beda fakultas, selain teman-teman di UKM PSM. Namun, pada kenyataannya eksistensi Park Chanyeol berdampak besar dalam kehidupan Kim Jongin. Layaknya badai, sekarang rutinitas Jongin terasa lebih padat serta melelahkan.

Contohnya pagi ini. Jongin yang ada kuliah pagi segera mematikan alarm. Seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, yang ia lakukan pertama kali bukanlah mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, dan membantu Ibu membersihkan tempat tidur seperti lagu Bu Kasur tetapi mengecek ponselnya. Dari sinilah Chanyeol membuat perbedaan besar, karena setiap Jongin mengecek notifikasi ponselnya, selalu ada _chat_ line dari Chanyeol. Hari ini pesannya: “Pagi Dedek Jonginku~ :*”

Seandainya Chanyeol ini cewek dengan senyuman yang bikin hati adem, barangkali Jongin selalu menantikan pagi. Tetapi si pengirim _chat_ ini jauh dari kata ‘adem’, apalagi ‘ngangenin’. Hoek cuih. Bagian mana dari cowok setinggi 185 cm dengan kuping segede wajan teflon yang ngangenin? Jongin terkadang bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai harus bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Saat makan pagi bersama teman sekosan sekaligus seoroknya alias Wu Shixun atau Oh Sehun, siksaan Jongin terus berlanjut karena si bocah jurusan Sejarah (dan itu artinya sefakultas dengan Jongin), selalu menggodanya nonstop perihal Park Chanyeol yang mana sangat menyebalkan dan baru berhenti saat mereka melangkah pergi ke kelas.

(Terkadang Jongin ingin membalas Sehun dengan “diem deh yang gebetannya diembat kakak sendiri” tapi ia tahu kalau Sehun seperti jurusannya (baca: susah muv on), sehingga Jongin cukup menyimpan ejekan _tsadest_ itu dalam hati.)

“Bayarin aku, gih,” ujar Sehun, tadi, dengan seenaknya, kelingking digunakan untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang nyangkut di antara gigi dan kaki dinaikkan satu, sungguh hina, dan Jongin mengangkat bahu. Sudah gagal muv on, raja pelit, jorok pula. Jongin nggak paham kenapa cukup banyak cewek menggebet Sehun (dan utamanya gadis-gadis teknik berharap jika merekalah yang digebet yang bersangkutan).

Tentu saja, Jongin tidak mau kalah, “Kan kemarin aku bayarin kamu sarapan. Kemarin dulu kamu juga kujajanin _bubble tea_. Tiga tahun lalu, aku juga bayarin ongkos kembang api buat tahun baruan kamu sama Z—“

“Iya iya, aku bayarin,” Sehun memotong cepat ucapan si Jongin yang kini terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Sesungguhnya ia mager mengeluarkan dompet, apalagi buat bayarin makhluk hina #2 yang kini mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan sedikit bersungut.

Saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, iseng saja, kini Jongin membuka tasnya, sekedar mengecek barang-barang yang ia bawa tadi, _notebook_ gado-gado buat kuliah, pulpen, pensil, ponsel pintar, _powerbank_ , _headset, check_ , terus tidak lupa kabel data, _check_ , terus dompet hitam kesayangannya yang ia pelihara sejak masih SMP kelas satu—

Kim Jongin mengerjap.

 _Hm_?

 _Notebook_ gado-gado, pulpen, pensil, ponsel pintar, kabel data, _powerbank, headset_ , ia menyipitkan mata, dompetnya serius tidak ada?

Dengan brutal, Jongin menjatuhkan isi tasnya ke tanah, dan Sehun yang semula asyik menggoda Jongin soal Mas Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dan menghampiri Jongin yang mulai panik sembari mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya.

“Hun, _dompetku ra ono_ *,” bisik Jongin cepat. Isi dompet itu separuh hidupnya masalahnya; KTP, KTM, ATM, SIM, semuanya ada di sana dan Jongin ingin menangis jika hilang beneran.

“Hah? _Ketlingsut ya’e_?*”

“Gak tau, Hun,” Jongin menggigit bibir, “Kamu duluan aja deh, aku mau balik ke kosan, siapa tahu ketinggalan di sana.”

Seusai mengatakannya, Jongin langsung melesat cepat dengan kecepatan penuh kembali tanpa memedulikan sekitar, dan Wu Shixun setengah dibuat kicep olehnya. Jarak kosan mereka ke fakultas tidak terlalu dekat, dan masalahnya tinggal selangkah lagi, Fakultas Ilmu Budaya sudah menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

Sebagai teman sejak orok yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Sehun minggir sebentar untuk menunggui Jongin, sekalian membuka-buka isi tasnya sendiri, karena barangkali ia sedang menjahili Jongin tapi dia sendiri lupa (dulu, dulu saat masih imut, Jongin sering sekali pulang menangis akibat hal ini) dan akhirnya ikut merasa was-was, dompet hitam bulukan kesayangan Jongin juga ternyata tidak ia sembunyikan. _Ya udah, kali ini korbanin kuliah ga papa lah demi solidaritas,_ pikir Sehun seraya menghela napas.

\--

Kim Jongin kembali dengan raut muka makin kusut dan baju basah oleh keringat, biasanya Sehun suka mengejeknya jika sudah begitu, tapi situasi dan kondisi menekannya agar tidak melakukannya sekarang, “Jadi gimana, kamu taruh terakhir di mana, Jong?”

“Di kamarku juga nggak ada, _aku kudu piye_? Aku belum bayar kosan dan besok udah hari terakhir bayar, padahal belum ambil duit juga,” Jongin mengacak rambutnya penuh rasa frustrasi, “Dari kemarin aku nggak buka tas, aku pikir dompetku udah baik-baik aja di situ, kok malah nggak ada?”

“Kamu kemarin ke tempat rame nggak—walah!” Shixun menginterupsi omongannya sendiri dan segera mengambil ransel Jongin dengan sentakan halus, dahinya berkerut, lalu ia berdecak saat ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh di tas Jongin, “Bro, kamu keknya dicopet deh kemarin,”—Sehun menunjukkan satu sobekan agak besar di bagian bawah ransel Jongin—“tasmu ada sobekan siletnya, ini kamu ke mana aja kemarin-kemarin, keknya bukan di kampus ya kejadiannya?”

“Aku ke Solo kemarin, bisnya penuh banget,” nada tercekat Jongin kembali, seolah baru disadarkan, “Aku nggak buka dompet karena di saku jaket masih ada duit.”

Mereka berpandangan agak lama sebelum Sehun alias Shixun memecah keheningan.

“ _Tak terke ning_ polsek _po_?*”

Jongin mengangguk setuju kendati rasa was-was tak kunjung mereda.

\--

Sehun berbaik hati membayari makan siang Jongin di kantin fakultas mereka, sementara Jongin masih merasa _out of place_ dan nyawanya sudah hilang separuh akibat barang-barang berharganya hilang, meski uang tunai di sana hanya empat belas ribu, tapi tetap saja kartu-kartunya lebih berharga. Masih ingin menangis, Masbro dan Mbaksis. Hari ini ia hanya punya jadwal kuliah pagi, sehingga bisa pulang setelah makan siang, tetapi Jongin kehilangan fokusnya. Catatan kosong dan merasa gelisah seharian.

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh simpati saat melihat sahabatnya itu makan ayam gorengnya perlahan, seperti orang sakit yang kehilangan selera makan. Seorang Kim Jongin, yang sanggup makan ayam goreng seharian dari pagi, siang, sampai malam… Kim Jongin yang _itu_ , sekarang nampak seperti makhluk tak bernyawa? Wu Shixun sampai ikutan tidak selera makan kalau begini jadinya.

“Kamu nggak mau ayam gorengnya? Buat aku aja gih.” Ia berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan menggoda Jongin. Tetapi reaksi Kim Jongin tidak seperti yang ia duga.

Jongin menyodorkan ayam goreng favoritnya begitu saja tanpa protes. “Nih,” ujarnya, “ambil aja semuanya.”

“Anjir, segitunya kamu sampe nggak nafsu makan ayam goreng lagi?” Sehun kembali memastikan dan malah makin khawatir. “Sori sori, _aku mung guyon_.*” Dalam diam, ia kembali mengembalikan piring Jongin ke tempat pemiliknya. Suasana kembali hening dan ia tidak suka. “Semoga… dompetmu cepet ketemu ya.”

Jongin hanya mendesah pelan.

Pada saat itulah Sehun nyaris tersedak karena ada satu sosok familier, tinggi, dan berisik menabok punggungnya. “Wih Sehun, _ketoke*_ makan siangmu enak!”

Hanya satu yang bakal SKSD sedemikian rupa ke Sehun walau memiliki posisi sebagai sahabat Kris Wu dan tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perseteruan Sehun dan Kris memperebutkan Huang Zitao yang berakhir dengan patah hati berkepanjangan di pihak Sehun—

—Park Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol dan hati anak mudanya yang sedang kasmaran parah pada oknum KJI, belakangan kembali memutuskan bahwa kosan Kyungsoo adalah tempat nongkrong terbaik. Bukan semata-mata karena Kyungsoo selalu memiliki stok makanan ringan, kamar bersih, dan wifi kencang di kamarnya; bukan itu, melainkan karena Kyungsoo adalah penghubung utama antara dia dan Dek Jongin.

Yaaa siapa tahu nanti Kyungsoo diajakin nongkrong sama Jongin, ‘kan? Kalau dia _standby_ di sini, siapa tahu nanti bisa ngekor. Ehehehe.

Kyungsoo sendiri terbelah hatinya antara senang setengah mati dan keberatan dengan adanya eksistensi Park Chanyeol di kamarnya. Pasalnya, dia sedang mengerjakan proyek dosen dan uang bulanannya menipis, sementara Chanyeol terus-menerus menghabiskan makanan di kamar. Tetapi… ini pertama kalinya setelah zaman maba bagi Chanyeol untuk lebih memilih main ke kamarnya daripada merusuhi Kris Wu. Diprioritaskan gebetan memang menyenangkan, ya, walau sejatinya gebetannya juga tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo lebih dari teman.

Chanyeol menyerah kalau harus membantu Kyungsoo dengan sederet pekerjaan detail dan hitungan rumit. Dia bodoh, makanya masuk kehutanan. Jadilah dia saat ini hanya main hape, lalu kepo-kepo status orang, memberi _likes_ ke Inst*gram teman-temannya, dan semacamnya. Tetapi dia nyaris kena serangan jantung saat melihat salah satu _posting_ an di grup angkatannya.

“Soo! Soo! Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol berteriak walau tak perlu dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyungsoo. “ _Wis ndelok TL durung? Opo ngecek grupmu, coba!_ *”

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya (sembari mengabaikan debaran di dada) dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal. “ _Lah ono opo e?_ ”

“Dedekku tercinta! _Kae lho_ si Jongin. Dompetnya ilang!”

“Mosok??” Kyungsoo kali ini ikut terkejut dan melupakan kerjaannya sekarang lalu mengecek ponselnya. Ia mencoba melihat beberapa grup, kemudian ia mencelos. Kehilangan dompet memang selalu menyebalkan. Tapi dia bisa apa? Kyungsoo menatap ke Chanyeol yang nampak memiliki sesuatu untuk diucapkan. “Kamu mau bantu dia emang?”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “ _Yo… nek iso.*_ Tapi aku ‘kan nggak deket sama dia. Gimana dong?” Nadanya nampak ragu, tapi ini Chanyeol yang dibicarakan. Kyungsoo pastilah orang terbego sedunia kalau tidak mengerti makna tersirat dari kalimat Chanyeol.

“Iya iya,” ia menimpali malas. “Mau aku tanyain ke dia? Bentar yak, aku _chat_ dia dulu.”

“Ehh nggak usah, nggak usah! Tanya aja dia di mana, ntar biar kita datengin!”

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya: _kita? Maksudnya aku ikut menemui Jongin gitu?_ Asu, gawean _ku gimana heh?_ Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kyungsoo mencoba mengubah kata-katanya. “Ngapain didatengin? Tinggal di _chat_ aja padahal.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol memanggil nama itu dengan gestur bro-seriusan-lo-kagak-ngerti dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Namun toh ia tetap mengatakan maksudnya. “Aku mau liat muka Dek Jongin, Soo. Kalau lewat _chat_ doang mah mana puas.”

Alias dia mau mejeng dan tebar pesona secara _live_ ke Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo sih bisa apa. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan orang yang dia suka dengan kedok “sahabat”. Saat Jongin membalas _chat_ nya, dia segera lapor ke Chanyeol.

“Yeol, katanya si Jongin di kantin FIB nih. Mau ke sana?”

Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah kembali leha-leha di kasur Kyungsoo, dengan sigap segera bangkit dan duduk. Senyumnya lebar sekarang. “Pastinya!”

“Tapi….”

“’Tapi’ apa, Soo?”

“Dia lagi bareng adeknya Kris.”

Kyungsoo, sebagai orang yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di UKM PSM mendengarkan curhatan tentang penderitaan Jongin sebagai orang ketiga serbatahu di polemik perebutan Huang Zitao antara kakak-adik Wu, mengerti bahwa jatuhnya Zitao ke tangan Kris adalah tanda bahwa hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Shixun yang dulunya tidak dekat, semakin renggang….

Tapi, **sekali lagi** , ini Chanyeol yang kita bicarakan. Manusia paling hina di UGM yang bakal melakukan apapun demi gebetan.

“Nggak masalah! Toh bukan aku yang ngerebut gebetannya dia.”

Kyungsoo fix bengong parah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, saking tidak bertanggung jawabnya kata-kata yang ia utarakan.

“Ayo Soo, buruan ganti baju! Pake baju yang rapi bin wangi biar keliatan kayak anak arsi teladan!” Chanyeol meneriaki Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan kekhawatirannya yang tersia-sia.

… _what_.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus keras saat menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. Suara bas yang mendadak saja membuat Sehun naik pitam itu, bagaimana bisa dia di sini? Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya dan begitu pula dengan Kim Jongin yang tak kalah bingungnya. “ _Tukuo dewe Mas, duitmu akeh to?*”_ timpal Sehun ketus.

“ _Ora lah_ ,” Chanyeol nyengir. “Eh eh, _Masmu nang ngendi_?*”

Chanyeol biasanya nggak akan menemui dia hanya untuk menanyakan kakaknya, Ko Kris si asisten praktikum teladan, melainkan akan menghubungi via _line_ —pahamlah dia jika sebenarnya tujuan utama Park Chanyeol hari ini, sudah bisa sekali ditebak, yaitu yayangnya, Dek Jongin.

Sehun menjawab sekenanya, “Lagi nge- _date_ kali, Mas.”

(Lalu wajahnya terlihat seperti orang patah hati setelah memberi alasan.)

Jongin sudah akan buka suara dan menanyakan alasan keberadaan Chanyeol di sini sebelum Sehun makin teringat akan luka hatinya karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal, tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niat itu setelah melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang membawa piring berisi nasi rames di belakang.

“Yeol, kamu nggak jadi pesen soto?” tanya Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian berpaling ke Jongin. “Hai Jongin, sori ya bawa-bawa dia juga. Tadi katanya dia gabut, jadinya ikutan ke sini aja.”

Sehun sudah nyaris tertawa mendengar alasan Kyungsoo yang ketahuan sekali bohongnya. Astaga Chanyeol dan seabrek metode pedekatenya, selalu saja membuat Sehun geli.

“Nggak apa ‘kan?” Chanyeol bertanya meminta izin. Seharusnya pada Sehun dan Jongin tapi tatapannya hanya tertuju pada si yayang. Jongin, sebagai adik kelas yang baik, hanya mengangguk walau mendadak jadi semakin tidak berselera makan. Setelah diberi izin, Chanyeol tanpa ragu segera menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Jongin. Kyungsoo, yang sekarang hanya jadi nyamuk, duduk di dekat Sehun dan mengucap “aku duduk sini ya” dengan pelan.

(Kalau ada memerhatikan, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar lupa akan sotonya.)

“Jadi… uhm,” Chanyeol buka suara. Ia menggaruk telinganya sebelum berkata-kata. “Mas denger, kamu kena musibah ya?”

Jongin memutar mata. _Waiki_ , batinnya, _modus aja mulu, Mas_. “Iya Mas, tapi udah diurus kok….”

“Bohong, ding,” muka Sehun seperti berbinar saat ada kesempatan menjadi Pak Comblang (bukan Mak, karena terakhir mengecek, Sehun masih laki-laki normal, sekian dan _arigato_ ) dan melambaikan surat keterangan kehilangan yang baru saja diperoleh dari polsek. “Mas, dompet Jongin ilang, makanya dia lagi galau sekarang. Mau nyari juga bingung ke mana.”

“ _OMG_!” Chanyeol berseru dan matanya membelalak, mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan rautnya menjadi prihatin super, _alay banget_ , pikiran negatif Jongin berteriak antipati. “Ya ampun Dek. Iya Mas udah denger dari Kyungsoo. Tapi boleh tau nggak, itu kejadiannya kapan, di mana, gimana?” Saat menanyakan ini, lagak Chanyeol sudah seperti polisi yang hendak menginterogasi.

“Hmm,” Jongin menggumam diseret, “Tadi baru sadar, Mas.”

“Di mana, deh, jam berapa?”

“Jam dua belasan aku naik bus ke Solo, dan rame banget,” ia akhirnya menjelaskan, “Aku pasrah, Mas, besok mau ngurus yang baru.”

Kim Jongin baru tahu kalau Park Chanyeol bisa juga terlihat sedang berpikir serius.

“Kalau aku tanyain temen-temenku, gimana?” Chanyeol menatapnya serius, “Nanti kalau emang nggak bisa ketemu, kamu buat yang baru deh. Sekarang ini biar aku bantuin cariin. Dompetnya kayak gimana ya, betewe? Kamu nggak ngasih deskripsi dompetmu nih di postingan L*ne,” kata Chanyeol seraya mengacungkan ponselnya.

Jongin menatapnya sangsi, tapi tak urung juga, dia mengangguk. “Dompetnya item, kecil, agak pudar dan udah kusam, ada gantungan stroberi dari flanelnya juga,” jelasnya, “… um, aku udah ditagih buat bayar uang kos nih Mas,” _jadi nggak bisa nunggu lama_ , tambahnya dalam hati. Tapi jujur saja, Jongin mulai pasrah setengah mati.

Tapi yang bersangkutan seolah mengerti, dan mengacungkan jempol.

Kim Jongin tidak tahu apakah harus merasa lega, atau merasa makin khawatir.

.

Sementara itu Do Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan muram. Sifatnya yang perfeksionis menjadikan Kyungsoo hampir tak pernah sekalipun melupakan dompetnya. Sehingga, ia pun bertanya-tanya, kalau ia kehilangan dompet, apakah Park Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?

(Barangkali iya, karena Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang baik. Tapi apakah dengan kedalaman perasaan yang sama?)

Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> 1. _Dompetku gak ono_ : Dompetku nggak ada  
> 2. _Ketlingsut ya’e?_ : Apa terselip?  
> 3. _Tak terke ning polsek po?_ : Mau kuantar ke polsek?  
> 4. _Aku mung guyon_ : Aku cuma bercanda  
> 5. _Wis ndelok TL durung? Opo ngecek grupmu, coba!_ : Udah liat TL belum? Atau cek grupmu, deh!  
> 6. _Yo… nek iso_ : Ya… kalau bisa  
> 7. _Tukuo dewe Mas, duitmu akeh to?_ : Beli sendiri, Mas, duitmu banyak, ‘kan?  
> 8. _Masmu nang ngendi?_ : Kakakmu di mana?


	5. Dompet dan Kencan (Nestapa Do Kyungsoo I)

Satu gebrakan di lantai membuat Do Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandang dari layar _laptop_ nya dan berhenti mengetik. “Aku tahu, sih, kalau gebetanmu lagi berulah. Tapi bisa nggak itu ngetik curhatan patah hatinya distop dulu dan fokus ke garapanmu yang asli?”

Suara sopran bervolume keras itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Ketua UKMnya ini, walau perempuan (bukannya Kyungsoo _sexist_ ya), galak—atau lebih tepatnya—tegas bukan main. Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin protes atau bagaimana, toh memang benar _deadline_ sudah di depan mata. Tapi… Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ menulis sesuatu mengenai lahan parkir kampus, gimana dong?

Salahkan Park Chanyeol dan kelakuannya, yang tiap kali hanya membuat Kyungsoo terpuruk makin dalam.

Hyojung, si ketua SKM, ikut mendesah melihat kondisi salah satu reporter terbaiknya saat ini. Sebagai editor sekaligus ketua, ia sudah membaca semua ‘cerpen’ buatan Kyungsoo yang dimuat di situs UKM Bulaksumur, sehingga ia tahu seberapa besar dilema yang dihadapi Kyungsoo. Semua anak SKM tahu bagaimana kebiasaan Kyungsoo: sekalinya ada cerpen atau cerbung baru dari Kyungsoo, tandanya mahasiswa cakep satu ini lagi curhat soal gebetan. Dilihat dari tren terbaru di cerpen-cerpen Kyungsoo, isinya orang ketiga semua. Ah, tapi Hyojung ini bukan orang yang suka mengorek-ngorek masalah orang lain sih…

“Maaf,” gumam Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di sekretariat. Hari sudah malam, besok Sabtu dan hanya ada tiga orang di sana. Ia, Hyojung si 3S (seksi, _semok_ , sangar—tapi semua anak UKM merahasiakan julukan ini dari yang bersangkutan), dan Zhang Yixing yang pada dasarnya memang penghuni tetap sekre. Terutama kedua orang ini, Kyungsoo berani sumpah kalau mereka sudah menganggap sekre sebagai rumah kedua, pernah tidak balik kosan berhari-hari, dan mandi di gelanggang kendati kosan mereka cuma berjarak 30 menit jalan kaki.

“ _’Bagaimana seseorang bisa menyenangkan dan menyebalkan pada saat yang sama?’_ ”

“Eh, apanya Mas?” Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena Yixing yang sedari tadi diam mendadak mengatakan satu kalimat. Tetapi Yixing tetap fokus ke layar laptopnya dan melanjutkan.

“ _Di satu sisi ia ingin mundur, menyerah, dan mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Tetapi saat teringat kembali akan tahun-tahun yang mereka habiskan bersama, dia tahu—_ “

“Mas Yixing plis! _Isin aku!_ *” Pipi Kyungsoo memerah kala sadar kalau itu adalah kalimat dari cerpen bikinannya yang diunggah ke situs UKM.

“ _—bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan, walau hanya satu persen._ ” Yixing tetap tak peduli. Paragraf berakhir dan dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangannya yang kuyu. “Soo, kalau kamu cuma nulis dan nggak gerak, ya yang kamu tulis bakal jadi delusi doang.”

Kyungsoo terdiam. Bukannya dia tidak tahu hal itu, wahai Mas Yixing yang IPKnya masih 4.00. Dia sadar betul, tetapi terkadang menulis jauh lebih gampang dari bertindak. Rahang mahasiswa arsitektur itu mengeras, kemudian hilang sudah minatnya untuk mengetik. Ia menutup _file_ ketikan cerpennya, lalu kembali beralih pada artikel yang belum bertambah jumlah hurufnya sejak tiga hari lalu.

Terkadang, kenyataan memang obat paling mujarab untuk mengembalikan _mood_ kerja.

Pada saat yang sama, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering.
    
    
    Soo, besok temenin aku ketemu Dek Jongin pls~ Dompetnya ketemu broh ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mendesah, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia lelah tetapi ini Chanyeol. Bisa apa dia di hadapan orang yang ia suka?

.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    dek jongin, dek jongin (人´∀`)(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
    

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Pesan dari Mas Chanyeol masuk seperti biasa, tapi yang kurang biasa buatnya itu melihat pesan penuh _emoticon_ seperti gadis, padahal baru selang satu sejak bubaran dari kantin. Dia sudah selo, tapi Sehun masih kelas. Bukan ia terbiasa mendapat pesan Chanyeol, ia hanya merasa stressnya makin bertumpuk karena emoticon agak tidak jelas itu, kok, hanya itu. Jemarinya dengan ragu mengetik.
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Ada apa Mas?
    

 

Pesan yang diterimanya secepat kilat.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    dek jongin yakin nggak kalau mas bakal nemuin dompetmu? (ノ*゜▽゜*)
    
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Sebenernya agak kurang yakin, Mas.
    

 

Jongin harap nada dalam ketikannya seketus yang ia harapkan seperti saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan Mas Chanyeol yang super modus ini.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    kamu kok ngeremehin mas gitu e ಥ_ಥ ntar kalo ketemu beneran gimana? (๑´╹‸╹`๑)
    
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Ya udah sih Mas, ketemu aja.
    
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
     _Lha kok ngono!*_ ༼ ಥ﹏لಥ ༽ ᵘgᵍʰ
    

 

Jongin menghela napas pendek. Seandainya nggak ada kejadian dompet ilang ketahuan orang ini … maka ia bisa jadi sudah kelabakan setengah mati, eh, tapi Chanyeol bilang nyariin dompetnya pun belum tentu ketemu. Ia baru bisa lega kalau sudah mengurus surat-surat baru tetapi Chanyeol dengan kemodusannya menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

Terus Jongin harus gimana, Mas.
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Ya udah Mas Chanyeol mau hadiah yang kayak apa?
    

 

Lagi-lagi, jawaban muncul secepat kilat.

Perasaan Kim Jongin mendadak kurang enak gimana gitu.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ngedate sama kamu~ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
    

 

Tuh kan, tuh kan.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, sibuk memikirkan respon apa yang paling tepat untuk diberikan pada kating beda fakultasnya ini. Sebenarnya dia ogah berurusan dengan orang semacam Mas Chanyeol… tapi dia sendiri agak kurang yakin kalau Chanyeol bisa menemukan dompetnya.

Setelah menimang-nimang ponselnya, Jongin membuat keputusan (setengah) bulat.
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Oke Mas. Tapi waktunya tentatif, ya.
    
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    siap dek!!!! ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    kangmas pastiin dompetmu cepet ketemu muah muah :* (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
    

 

Jongin mendadak merasa sakit kepala.

\--

Hari pertama dan kedua setelah pertemuan empat orang yang singkat di kantin FIB tempo hari dihabiskan Jongin dengan merasa galau setengah mati antara khawatir Chanyeol lupa dengan janjinya dan dia yang makan dengan belas kasih dari Yang Mulia Wu Shixun (Jongin berjanji membalasnya dengan hal-hal yang dia inginkan, tidak termasuk keinginan mendapatkan oknum mantan gebetan) dan juga Ibu Kos yang sudah mulai menagih-nagih. Jongin sudah hampir gila.
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Mas Chanyeol, dompetnya udah ketemu?
    

 

Sedetik, dua detik, lima detik, sepuluh detik. Waktu yang cukup bagi Jongin untuk merasa heran mengapa  Mas Chanyeol yang biasanya _fast respond_ jadi agak _loading_ lambat begini. Tapi Jongin masih menunggu dengan sabar.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    belum dek :( (っ- ‸ – ς)
    
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Ya udah Mas, aku cari tiket balik aja buat ngurus, nggak usah repot-repot dicariin lagi.
    
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    tungu dulu dek! mas masih nyari nih ( ≧Д≦) 
    
    
    ini lagi di solo (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 
    
    
    ini kayaknya udah ada _hints_ deh o((*^▽^*))o 
    
    
    dek jongin sabar ya >______<
    
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    doain mas ga kenapa2 ya hehehe (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
    

Jongin tidak tahu apakah Park Chanyeol ke Solo selama tiga hari dengan memakai jatah bolosnya, atau kuliah-cabut-kuliah-cabut Jogja-Solo setiap hari. Niat banget, dia mau mengasihani Park Chanyeol, tapi tidak jadi, karena dia beneran butuh dan kalau sampai nanti siang nggak ada kabar, Jongin beneran akan urus tiket pulang ke Surabaya.

Kim Jongin menarik napas.
    
    
    To: Mas Chanyeol Kehutanan 
    
    
    Oke, Mas. ^^
    

Kemudian Jongin memutuskan untuk menambahkan emoticon sesekali, sebagai _encouragement_ atau sarkasme, terserah interpretasi Mas Chanyeol saja.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    aaaAAAsdfghUYF!!!! (//∇//(//∇//(//∇//) ﾃﾚﾃﾚ(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
    

_rrr. rrr._

Nada ponsel yang berbeda menunjukkan pesan dari orang yang berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya media yang berbeda. Satu via L*ne, satu via Wh*ts*pp. Jongin membukanya setengah malas, paling-paling dari temen yang mulai menanyakan keberadaannya yang mendadak hilang-hilangan. Mas Kyungsoo tidak mungkin, karena Mas Kyungsoo pasti paham.
    
    
    To: Jongos 
    
    
    Eak sing dimodusi si doi.
    
    
    
    To: Chiken 
    
    
     _Modaro_.*
    
    
    
    To: Jongos 
    
    
    Halah aku mati yang nangis kamu. Mau makan nggak?
    

Akhirnya Kim Jongin bisa tersenyum sedikit.

\--

“Jadi gimana, _progress_ nya?” Sehun memandangi Jongin yang rupanya mulai tenang, terlihat dari dia yang sigap melahap ayam goreng yang ia pesan. Sehun sendiri kurang ada rasa untuk cepat makan, karena perutnya tipe yang cepat puas dan sudah ia ganjal roti tadi. Sedikit kurang berasa Indonesia, tetapi bagi Sehun, nasi adalah makanan PHP dan Sehun sudah tidak bernafsu makan nasi seperti dulu akibat pernah menjadi korban PHP parah (setidaknya bagi dirinya). “Mas Chanyeol tadi ngabari apa?”

“Katanya masih nyari,” Jongin meletakkan paha ayam yang sudah setengah jalan dimakan, menyelesaikan proses mengunyah dan telan sebelum melanjutkan, “Apa aku ke Ind*m*ret aja ya abis ini, beli tiket balik Surabaya.”

Sehun haha-hihi saja. “Mau pakai duit siapa kamu beli.”

“Duitmu.”

“ _Ndasmu._ *”

Kemudian hening yang tidak _awkward_ karena Jongin sudah habis kata, begitu pula Sehun, jadi Sehun memutar-mutar ponselnya, sementara Jongin melahap ayam goreng traktiran Sehun yang sudah melakukan banyak buat dia kali ini.

Segera setelah Jongin menyisakan tulang-tulang keras di piringnya dan meneguk es teh sampai titik cairan penghabisan, Sehun segera bangkit dan mulai melangkah; Jongin yang keheranan bertanya, “Kamu mau ngapain Hun? Buru-buru amat?”

“Nemenin kamu ke Ind*m*ret.”

_Aww._

“…Hun, kamu punya hatiku.”

“Nggak doyan.”

Jongin mengabaikan kata-kata Sehun tersebut, dan setelah memastikan lima kali kalau barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal—efek trauma—langkahnya segera berderap menyusul Sehun menuju Ind*m*ret terdekat.

_rrrr. rrrr._

\--

Saat sudah sampai, Jongin langsung menuju kasir, sementara Sehun menemani dengan dalih “ingin makan cokelat untuk menghibur hati yang mulai menangis” dan memang mulai memilih-milih merek cokelat, tapi itu kamuflase, karena Sehun senang sekali makan C*db*ry yang _plain_ cokelat semua dan sudah pasti dan tanpa ragu dia akan ambil itu.

Jongin tidak ambil pusing, karena ia langsung mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera kembali ke kampung halaman, “Mbak, saya mau pesen tiket kereta…”

Sembari pegawai kasir mengulang pesanannya, Jongin iseng saja mengecek ponsel sebelum mengiyakan, dan membelalakkan mata seketika pada pesan yang muncul di _pop-up_.
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    Dek Jongin.
    
    
    
    To: dek jongin ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆ 
    
    
    Dompetnya ketemu.
    

Guncangan hebat Jongin pada pundak Sehun mencegah mereka berdua untuk melakukan transaksi lebih lanjut.

\--

Sesungguhnya di tengah jalan menuju ke minimarket tempat Jongin dan Sehun berada, Kyungsoo mendadak merasa mual. Malas. Enggan. Apalah. Pasalnya, dia ada di sana toh juga cuma jadi nyamuk bagi Chanyeol, tidak lebih. Dia di sana supaya Jongin tidak merasa canggung dan Chanyeol bisa pedekate dengan sukses. Setidaknya, itu impresi yang ia dapat saat pertama kali dijadikan tameng di kantin FIB.

“ _Gek mudhun kono_ *. Kalau ketinggian bilang, biar kubantuin turun,” goda Chanyeol saat ia memarkir motornya di depan minimarket. Matanya yang memang tajam kalau dipakai mencari gebetan, sehingga dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, Chanyeol sudah bisa menemukan Jongin.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesusahan turun dari motor, Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Jongin. Mukanya kelewat bahagia seperti tante girang.

“Dek Jongin!” Chanyeol berteriak gembira melihat Jongin dan tak lupa membalas ucapan ‘selamat datang di Ind*m*r*t’ dari pramuniaga dengan ‘terima kasih!’. “Dek Jongin udah beli tiketnya?”

—Yap, yang disapa cukup Jongin saja. Matanya kelewat dibutakan pesona Dek Jongin sampai lupa kalau Wu Shixun ada di sebelahnya, minta di _notice_.

“Belum Mas,” Jongin menggeleng pelan, dahinya berkerut saat melihat sedikit lebam di tulang pipi Park Chanyeol dan sedikit merah di sudut bibirnya. “Mas Chanyeol kenapa?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Matanya membeliak.

Dompet bulukan kesayangannya.

“Kalo sebelumnya ada duitnya, maaf nggak bisa kembali, tapi kartu-kartu penting punya Dek Jongin masih lengkap semua,” jelasnya tanpa jeda, senyum masih saja tertempel di wajahnya yang seperti wajah-wajah orang habis berantem, dan segera, Jongin mengecek isinya, dan memang benar, masih lengkap.

Perlahan, Jongin memandang penyelamat dompet (dan hidupnya) dengan seksama. Mendadak pipinya memanas, tapi Jongin tahu ini bukan karena dia suka Chanyeol, melainkan karena Chanyeol memandanginya lamat-lamat seolah memandang _apaan_ _aja_ atau semacamnya. Risih bercampur malu dan Sehun serta Kyungsoo (yang akhirnya berhasil turun dengan selamat dari motor Mas Chanyeol dan menyusup di antara trio tiang listrik) menyadari hal itu.

“Bilang makasih sana gih, sama Mas Chanyeol. Sekalian ajakin nge _date_ di mana gitu.” Sehun memecah kecanggungan dengan guyonannya yang kurang ajar.

Jongin refleks memelototi Shixun. “ _Lambemu, Cuk*_!” bisik serapah keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Jongin. Lalu beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih senyam-senyum. “Makasih Mas,” gumamnya pelan dengan ogah-ogahan. Kemudian pada Kyungsoo, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. “Mas Kyungsoo juga, makasih banyak!” Kali ini suaranya lebih keras.

“Lha, aku cuma nemenin si Chanyeol Dek. _Ra sah_ ngomong makasih _barang_ ,*” tukas Kyungsoo saat melihat ekspresi cemburu di wajah Chanyeol. “Dia nih, yang udah berjuang keras nyariin dompetmu—“

— _sampai TA* segala, sampai bolos praktikum, sampai begadangan, sampai bela-belain bolak-balik Jogja-Solo. Sekalian, sampai nginep kosanku dan ngabisin jatah_ snack _kiloan, padahal aku beli total tiga kilo_. Satu paragraf penuh pamrih bercokol di kepala Kyungsoo, tetapi cukup tertahan di otak tanpa sanggup diucapkan. Seberapapun Kyungsoo tidak rela Chanyeol dan Jongin mendekat, ia bukan teman keji yang hobi menjelek-jelekkan citra orang di hadapan orang lain. Ia pun kemudian mengedikkan bahunya untuk merespon tatapan mata Jongin yang menampakkan keterkejutan. “Jadi yah,” Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan canggung, “intinya aku nggak ngapa-ngapain.”

Jongin terdiam. Ia seringkali melihat pengumuman dompet, _laptop_ , kartu mahasiswa, dan aneka barang hilang di linimasa sosial media, tetapi jarang sekali mendengar ada yang bisa bersua kembali dengan barang-barang mereka. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan. Kini, ia adalah salah satunya. Rasanya seperti mukjizat. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Surabaya, kampung halamannya, sembari harap-harap cemas kedua orangtuanya tidak akan ngamuk. Dia, sih, masih harap-harap cemas, tapi untuk alasan lain—uhukjanjinge _date_ uhuk—yang sesungguhnya nirfaedah.

Ah.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol….

“Mas Chanyeol,” panggil Jongin yang segera direspon berlebihan oleh si pemilik nama.

“Ya Dek? Ya? Ya? Ada apa?”

_Oh God_.

“Itu… muka Mas Chanyeol kok biru? _Bar padu_ _po*_?”

Chanyeol menatap Jongin bingung. “Yang mana? Yang di pipi ini?” Telunjuknya menunjuk daerah tulang pipi yang membiru dan Jongin mengangguk. “Oh tenang aja kalau yang ini. Bukan masalah besar kok.”

Do Kyungsoo yang mengerti duduk perkara sesungguhnya tahu bahwa penyebab lebam itu bukan berantem, sehingga merespon dengan anggukan pelan. Lalu Wu Shixun, yang tahu kalau sesungguhnya manusia laknat bernama Park Chanyeol ini memang caper parah, mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi.  Tetapi lagak Chanyeol saat mengatakan ‘bukan masalah besar’ membuat Jongin, yang belum kenal Chanyeol luar-dalam, berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. “Maaf ya Mas. Kamu sampe segitunya cuma buat nyari dompetku….”

Kyungsoo tersedak, Sehun menahan tawa, Chanyeol senang. Oh jelas, kesempatan akhirnya datang gitu!

“Kalau emang kamu ngerasa nggak enak sama aku, besok Sabtu nge _date_ yuk. Mau nggak?”

.

.

.

Di sela tawa Sehun, Jongin baru sadar betapa bodohnya dia yang telah rela menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Lirik ke Mas Kyungsoo, yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum simpul. Melirik ke Sehun yang asyik ngakak, yang ada nanti bukannya dibantu tapi malah dijerumuskan. Jongin rasanya ingin memutar waktu dan SBMPTN lagi saja. Jauh lebih mudah berkelit dari soal Ekonomi daripada Park Chanyeol, urgh.

_Aku kudu piye?_ *

“Mas nggak mau kubantu ngobatin lebamnya aja?” Jongin melakukan satu penawaran terakhir yang langsung disanggah Chanyeol.

“Nggak usah, kayak gini sih berapa hari juga sembuh,” tukasnya, “Ya? Ya? Ya? Cuma ngeluangin waktumu pas _weekend_ aja segitu nggak bisanya ya kamu?”

_Urgh_. Dalam hati Jongin mengerang.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol terasa menusuk dan perkataannya memaksa.

“Lagian Mas lebam gini karena nyariin dompetmu, lho.”

Jongin mulai membayangkan Chanyeol berkelahi dengan preman demi dompetnya dan gambaran itu membuat Jongin semakin dekat ke kebuntuan.

“Tapi Mas—“

“Udahlah diiyain aja kenapa? Repot banget,” Sehun menimpali, senyum licik ada di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo juga tak lupa ikut menambahkan (setelah disikut Chanyeol). “Lagian nanti dibayarin _kunyuk_ satu ini. Masa’ nggak mau kamu? Ini diajak makan ayam goreng S*harti lho. Sama kalau belum kenyang nanti bisa rikues ronde kedua makan bebek goreng H. Sl*met.”

Karena Jongin, makanan gratis, dan ayam goreng adalah satu kesatuan hakiki yang esa, maka jadilah ia menyerah kalah. “Iya deh…,” ia menambahkan kata ini dengan enggan, “Mas.”

“YOSH!” Chanyeol kontan bersorak gembira. Setelah mengajak _high five_ dengan Kyungsoo yang ogah-ogahan, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin kemudian menjabatnya. “Makasih Dek Jongin. Abang emang tau kalau kamu yang terbaik.”

Jongin sudah tidak peduli bagaimana mereka dipandang oleh pengunjung lain di minimarket. Empat orang cowok ganteng-tapi-homo dan berkelakuan bocah sudah pasti mengundang perhatian. Tapi kepala Jongin hanya bisa meneriakkan: _HELP ME._

.

.

.

Begitu juga hati Kyungsoo. Hari ini, sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap ada pertolongan yang datang untuk mendongkrak keberaniannya, sehingga semua ini menjadi wacana dan kencan Chanyeol-Jongin tak ‘kan terlaksana.

_(Lalu ia menatap Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk._

_Tidak tahukah ia betapa inginnya Kyungsoo ada di posisi yang sama?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ket:  
>  _Isin aku_ : malu aku!  
>  _Lho kok ngono!_ : Loh kok gitu!  
>  _Ndasmu_ : Kepalamu.  
>  _Gek mudhun kono_ : Buruan turun gih.  
>  _Lambemu_ : mulutmu  
>  _Cuk_ : singkatan dari “jancuk”  
>  _Ra sah ngomong makasih barang_ : Nggak usah ngomong makasih segala.  
> TA: Titip Absen, alias minta tolong ke temen buat tanda tangan di presensi kelas  
>  _Bar padu po_ : Habis berantemkah?  
>  _Aku kudu piye?_ : Aku harus gimana?


	6. Dompet dan Kencan (Nestapa Do Kyungsoo II)

Fakta bahwa dirinya hidup di era telekomunikasi yang menitikberatkan pada ponsel pintar membuat Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak untuk membaca semua _update_ dari cinta semata wayangnya yang berseliweran di…. media sosial apapun yang dia punya. Bagi beberapa orang, hubungan antara Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol membuat iri setengah mati; _konco kenthel_ katanya, Kyungsoo sih mendengus geli saja.

Iya kalau kenyataannya memang hanya demikian. Tapi masalahnya… hubungan per- _konco kenthel_ -an aka per _kontel_ an ini justru membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengucap _kontol_ saja saking tidak pahamnya dia akan permainan yang disodorkan hidup padanya. Astaga, yaowoh, tas ranselnya saja sudah berat. Ini lagi, romansanya tidak kalah berat. Padahal, lagi-lagi, dia sedang berada dalam siklus dekat-dekat _deadline_ buat majalah SKM.

Tadinya dia hanya iseng buka L*ne yang memang sepi _chat_ terbaru, lalu lebih iseng lagi geser lihat-lihat linimasa untuk melihat kabar atau status terbaru teman-teman… yang didominasi oleh gebetannya. Sesekali dari Dr*ft SMS dan Dr*ft SMS UGM, tapi matanya langsung salah fokus melihat nama si penerima pesan di draft kampus yang sepertinya baru segar dikirim, tapi jelas-jelas calon tubir* sekampus.

_dari: anak kehutanan salah jurusan yang nonton konser PSM UGM beberapa minggu lalu  
untuk: Kim Jongin, sasjep 2014, anak UKM PSM yang sekseh abis kalau ngedance_

_pesan: kamu ke mana? sama siapa? sedang apa? bales lineku pls. masa line temenku kamu bales cepet, tapi lineku enggak? :( :( :( :(_

Kyungsoo hendak jadi yang pertama komen, tapi rupanya sudah ada beberapa yang jadi pertamax dan keduaxnya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. _Sabar, sabar… orang sabar disayang Tuhan._ (dengan sedih hatinya menambahkan, _tapi nggak di-_ notice _Chanyeol._ )

 **kris wu**  
bera u

 **sehun  
** waiki. **@kim jongin**

Rupanya kakak-adik Wu yang berseteru ini kompakan dalam ngomen postingan orang, ya… meski pihak yang dituju sama sekali berbeda. Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan napas, meski _kokoro_ nya udah cenat-cenut dan mulut hampir tidak kuasa mengeluarkan seribu sumpah serapah sebab dia masih ingat kalau dia masih di sekre UKM Bulaksumur, bukan di kamar kosnya. Dengan tangan setengah gemetar dia mencari susah payah lalu membuka _chatroom_ dengan Chanyeol yang sudah nganggur selama beberapa hari.

 **Do Kyungsoo  
** Kamu gila, ya?

… Yep, hanya itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah punya lebih dari seperseribu muka badak si-anak-kehutanan-salah-jurusan-yang-nonton-konser-PSM untuk mengonfrontasi Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Kemudian secepat kilat, dia membuka _chatroom_ dari Jongin, yang baru saja segar kira-kira sepuluhan menit lalu obrolan mereka sudah selesai dan Jongin janji mau mengajak ngopi Kyungsoo sekaligus mau curhat.

 **Do Kyungsoo**  
Jongin, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?

Tidak disangkanya, Jongin langsung membaca dan tiba-tiba mengirim banyak _screenshot_. Sebagian besar dari kating-kating cewek yang dikenali Jongin (dan sebagian Kyungsoo kenal sebab dulu berada di satu UKM) dan sisanya teman seangkatan.

 **kim jongin  
** Mas, aku harus gimana…. 

Kyungsoo sangat-sangat bisa mendengar nada putus asa Jongin di balik kata-kata yang ia ketik, muka yang sudah bingung mau ditaruh di mana akibat keputusan serampangan Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke akun Dr*ft SMS UGM yang sudah pasti akan tubir parah, tapi bodohnya, diam-diam dia menyimpan iri. Bukan Kyungsoo tidak tahu sebab mengapa Chanyeol mengirim pesan seperti itu, bukan juga tidak tahu mengapa Jongin terus-terusan membiarkan (bahkan langsung menghapus tanpa membaca) pesan dari Chanyeol.

Yha _lord_ , Kyungsoo memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba makin pusing, di saat yang sama dia punya ide-ide jahanam untuk lanjutan cerbungnya, dan bisa-bisa dia kalap.

 **Do Kyungsoo  
** Ayo ngopi sekarang, kita ngobrol. Jemput aku tapi.

 **kim jongin  
** Oke, Mas. 

 **kim jongin**  
Aku otw. 

Memutuskan untuk menggusur semua tugas yang ia miliki dengan alasan patah hati kelas berat dan malah dengan bodohnya mencoba mendengarkan masalah Jongin yang sudah jelas akan membuatnya lebih dan lebih iri, akhirnya dia mengemasi tasnya, ditatap oleh Yixing dan Junmyeon (yang tumben masih belum pulang juga) dengan heran.

“Kyungsoo,” Yixing menunjuk ponsel, raut wajahnya sedikit prihatin, “Gebetanmu kok….”

Yang dipanggil mengeraskan raut wajahnya. “Udah tau. Nggak usah dibahas.”

“Jangan lupa _deadline_ lusa, Dek.” Yang Mulia Kim Junmyeon menyahut. Kyungsoo tahu mungkin dia kehabisan amunisi untuk menghibur dia atau sebagai pengalihan isu untuk bekerja alih-alih merasa sedih atau bagaimana, tapi Kyungsoo harap dia bisa lebih tahu bagaimana cara menghibur dan dia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat bagus. Faktanya, _mood_ nya sudah hancur berantakan dari kapan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya tidak kalah berbisa. “ _Mbok pikir aku lali? Garap skripsimu sek kono lho. Dolan wae gaweane_.*”

Meskipun dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Mas Junmyeon yang mangap lebar _speechless_ (dia bisa mendengar Yixing mati-matian menahan tawa), Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing, dia sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kakinya melangkah lebar keluar dari sekre UKM tercinta untuk menunggu Jongin dan ngopi bersama. _Hell_ , bahkan Kyungsoo tidak yakin kopi yang biasanya akan membuatnya tenang kali ini akan memiliki efek yang sama.

Ini malam yang sangat pekat sebab berawan, dan Kyungsoo sendirian.

“ _Asu*_ ,” bisiknya lelah.

 

\--

 

“Shixun _asu lapo_ mention-mention _aku barang,_ ” itu yang pertama diucapkan Jongin saat mereka tiba di kedai kopi yang sering mereka sambangi berdua semasa Kyungsoo masih di PSM untuk melepas penat, Jongin menutupi kepala di balik telapak tangannya. “Mas, mukaku udah hilang. Aku harus hidup kayak apa besok….” 

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Hanya helaan napas yang dari tadi bisa dilakukannya, sebab dia juga ikut bingung sama situasi mendadak seperti ini. Mau nyalahin Chanyeol, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol orangnya suka nekat apalagi kalau dikacanginnya sama gebetan. Mau nyalahin Jongin, tapi… dia juga tahu kalau Jongin bukan tipe yang bisa dideketin dengan waktu singkat. Akhirnya dia mencoba berdiplomasi, “Lha kamu kenapa enggak ngabar-ngabarin dia? Aku kira kalian udah nge _date_ kemarin Sabtu.”

“Aku nggak sreg Mas….” Jongin ketawa lemah. “Kayaknya aku masih belum siap lahir batin buat nemenin Mas Chanyeol nge _date_. Padahal aku kan udah janji mau nemenin dia nge _date_ kemaren-kemaren.”

 _Nah itu tahu_ , Kyungsoo menyimpan ini di hati.

“Kurang sreg gimana?”

“Yaaa… ya gitu, Mas.”

“Lah?”

“Udah ah, pusing aku Mas,” Jongin membuka _chat_ di ponselnya, dari Shixun, dan saat Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit, isinya tentang Jongin disukur-sukurin sama Shixun. Jongin membalasnya dengan emoji jari tengah dan tahi besar-besar. “Aduh aku besok bakal kayak apa hidup Mas, di grup angkatanku juga udah rame.”

Kyungsoo, sebagai kakak tingkat yang baik hati dan pengertian, berinisiatif memesankan Jongin es teh tanpa gula kesukaannya dan Kyungsoo sendiri memesan kopi panas yang kental dan pahit, sepahit kehidupan cintanya sekarang. Sebut dia bodoh atau apa pun, kenyataannya dia gagal meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau mendorong kisah Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang salah, setidaknya untuk keselamatan hatinya sendiri.

Dia menyodorkan gelas es teh itu pada Jongin, yang diterima dengan senang hati. “Minum dulu.”

“Makasih, Mas.”

Mereka punya periode-periode seperti ini. Curhat sebentar, minum untuk menenangkan diri, baru ngobrol ngalor-ngidul tidak kenal waktu. Kyungsoo yakin lelaki di hadapannya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan amunisi pertanyaan untuk ditembakkan padanya, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak merasa yakin akan menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan Jongin.

“Mas Kyungsoo…”

“Hmm?”

“Mas kok kayaknya bisa tahan lama temenan sama Mas Chanyeol sih?”

Ditembak langsung seperti itu, Kyungsoo jadi sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah. Siapa juga yang siap kalau ditanyain mengapa bisa dekat dengan gebetan. Memori-memori Kyungsoo soal bagaimana dia pertama kali ketemu Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa dekat, bagaimana bibit cinta (yang ujungnya bertepuk sebelah tangan) itu mulai bertumbuh dan bersemi. Kyungsoo jadi baper parah, ‘kan. “Gimana ya Jong…” Kyungsoo kemudian menggumam, “Ya sabar-sabarin aja, Chanyeol emang kelihatannya kayak gitu tapi dia baik, kok. Kelewat baik malah.”

“Kenapa aku yang jadi korban dia sih, Mas? Aku ‘kan cowok.”

“Kalau kamu tanya gitu, aku mana tahu, Jong.” _Aku bukan Chanyeol_ , Kyungsoo meneguk jawaban itu di dalam hati. _Kalau aku tahu mah aku bakal ngarahin hati dia buat suka sama aku aja._ “Nggak usah dipikir berat-berat, santai aja.”

Cowok berkulit ala kecap b*ngo--hitam manis--itu malah makin mengerutkan dahi. Terus malah mengacak-acak rambut, “Susah Mas, dia udah alay banget kayak gitu, nanti kalau aku diapa-apain gimana? Aku makin kepikiran ini.”

Kyungsoo hilang kata. Susah sih memang kalau ngomongin orang yang lagi galau parah dan ujungnya malah nge-blok nilai positif dari orang yang digunjingin. Tapi habis itu, Jongin kembali berujar, “Sumpah Mas, aku pas itu salah ngomong ya? Kalau misal Mas Kyungsoo yang ngegantiin aku kencan sama Mas Chanyeol gimana? Kan Mas Kyungsoo yang tahu banyak soal dia. Anggep aja _bonding time_ setelah sekian lama nggak main bareng….”

Kyungsoo makin terdiam.

Kalau Jongin mau tahu, tentunya Kyungsoo mau pake banget, di- _capslock_ , _bold_ , _italic_ sekalian _underline_. Kalau bisa, sekalian pelet makhluk yang bersangkutan supaya demennya sama dia, bukan sama si hitam manis asal Surabaya. Tapi skenario seperti itu, dia tahu kalau itu hanyalah delusi belaka. Yaa… sebenarnya bisa sih kalau Kyungsoo mau membuat pedekate gila-gilaan ini berhenti, dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjadi pihak berbahagia, tapi… dia mana tega.

Aduh, Kyungsoo semakin ingin mengikuti suara hati, tapi dia tidak cukup berani untuk itu.

Habisnya, baru beberapa hari lalu (kayaknya malah baru kemarin lusa) Chanyeol curhat ke Kyungsoo, dengan gayanya yang biasa… meski kali ini dia baru mau dicurhati kalau dijajanin (yang dituruti sosok tinggi kurus itu dengan senang hati). “Kyungsoo, kok Dek Jongin kayaknya _gilo_ * banget sama aku? Kenapa ya? Padahal aku unyu dan baik hati.”

Pembicaraan itu berakhir menjadi wejangan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol mengenai tips-tips mendekati Jongin di kencan mereka besok Sabtu (yang belum terlaksana, ujungnya sekarang bisa disebut _kemarin_ Sabtu), yang Chanyeol iyain dengan gembira… tapi kealayannya ini malah belum hilang juga, dan ujungnya seperti barusan, mengirim draft dengan nama yang sama sekali tidak disamarkan.

“Gini, Jongin,” Kyungsoo memasang kata perlahan dan hati-hati, “Aku enggak maksud ngebela Chanyeol apa gimana, suer, intensiku bukan kayak gitu, tapi… kayaknya ada baiknya kamu cepet respon dia tanggal fix kencan kalian aja, soalnya dia pasti bakal kayak gitu sampe kamu nyerah dan ngerespon dia, yang mana pasti enggak enak buat kamu.”

Tatapan mata sayu Jongin masih menuju ke arahnya.

“Nggak usah negatif dulu lah, coba aja dulu. Kali aja Chanyeol enggak segitunya, kayak yang kamu duga.”

 _Final blow._ Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengkhianati hatinya lebih dari ini, dan enggak niat ngomong apa-apa lagi juga. Tiap kata yang intinya mendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk mendekat ini jatuhnya membuat dia merasa sakit, tapi dia selalu berlindung di balik kata ‘mau gimana lagi’.

Saat melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mengangguk, kendati pelan dan enggan, Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia sudah membuat lubang hitam untuk harapannya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia mengecek _posting_ an Chanyeol di Dr*ft SMS UGM. Dan seperti yang ia tebak, seksi komentar sudah ramai dengan cuapan orang-orang lintas jurusan dan angkatan, seperti:

 **YF’** **s Z.Tao  
** Cieeeee **@kim jongin**  

 **YF’s Z.Tao  
** PJnya boleh dong qaqa 

 **Krystal Jung  
** Kamu dosa apa sih sampe setenar ini **@kim jongin**

 **Baekhyun  
** Cuma bisa ketawain sender dari jauh :)))) 

Begitulah. Semua komentar, semakin dibaca justru semakin membuat dada Kyungsoo sesak. Mengapa sih hidup kadang nggak adil untuk dia? Dari SMP, yang Kyungsoo mau hanya bisa bersama Park Chanyeol, itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Jongin dan berkata. “Jadi, kamu udah ada bayangan mau pergi ke mana sama Chanyeol?”

Jongin menggeleng.

“Kalau begitu…,”—asu _lah, cari masalah_ tenan ki _aku._ Raiso meneng _dan malah ngebantuin saingan_ , kepalanya tahu apa yang ia lakukan bodoh. Tapi Kyungsoo, _simply_ , tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk bicara—“… mau dibantuin buat ngomong ke dia?

“Daripada nanti kamu diuber-uber mulu sama Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa hidupmu nggak tenang.”

Di balik senyum wajahnya, Kyungsoo malah dirundung duka.

_HARUSNYA AKU DI KOSAN AJA YAELAH._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> tubir: ribut  
>  _gilo_ : jijik  
>  _mbok pikir aku lali? garap skripsimu sek kono lho. dolan wae gaweane._ : lo pikir gue lupa? kerjain skripsi lo dulu sana. main mulu kerjaannya.  
>  _raiso meneng_ : gak bisa diam  
>  _asu_ : anjing


	7. Akhirnya Kencan (Nestapa Do Kyungsoo III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terjemahan Bahasa Jawa ada di bawah, _as usual_.

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup Kyungsoo ia menjadi lebih besar dari Park Chanyeol, setidaknya dari ukuran badan. Teman masa kecilnya itu selalu lebih tinggi, lebih ceria, dan lebih disukai oleh teman-temannya ketimbang Kyungsoo yang lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai anak yang tertutup. Tapi, ada beberapa saat dalam hidup keduanya dimana Chanyeol menjadi eksistensi yang lebih kecil dari Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali saat mereka masih sekolah, dari SD dan SMA. Namun ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka kuliah, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol nampak lebih kecil darinya.

Ini entah kali keberapa Chanyeol berada di kosannya sejak si mahasiswa fakultas Kehutanan, dengan konsentrasi teknologi hasil hutan ini _kepincut_ mahasiswa Sastra Jepang angkatan setahun di bawah mereka alias Kim Jongin.

“Jadi, Soo, aku harus gimana?” Chanyeol bertanya, pandangan matanya nampak bingung dan meragu. “Kasih tahu aku, Soo. Aku udah _hopeless_ gini sama Dek Jongin. _Ning nek dikon mundur aku yo ra gelem_ ….”

Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau jatuh cinta dapat membuat orang sampai _segininya_. Maksudnya, ini seorang Chanyeol yang kadang tidak tahu malunya membuat orang pusing tujuh keliling. Ini Chanyeol yang memukau anak satu sekolah dengan pidato _nyeleneh_ nya saat mereka SMA dan berhasil terpilih jadi ketua OSIS. Ini Chanyeol yang… membuatnya jatuh cinta dan susah _move on_ hingga detik ini.

Melihat Chanyeol yang demikian memunculkan rasa iba dan kasihan di diri Kyungsoo. Hingga rasanya ingin dia menjerit: _makanya suka sama aku aja, bego! Lebih gampang kan? Kamu juga nggak usah menderita gini!_ Tapi sekali lagi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, semua itu hanya jadi beban pikiran tanpa bisa diucapkan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. “Ya kamu sih, udah tahu kalau Jongin anaknya kayak gitu, malah ndeketinnya gencar banget.”

“Maaf, Soo….”

“Minta maaf jangan ke aku, ke Jongin sana,” tukasnya tajam. Chanyeol makin nampak kecil, tapi bukannya Kyungsoo bisa berbaik hati lebih dari ini. Bukan hanya Jongin yang lelah, sungguh, tapi ia juga lelah harus bertahan dengan tingkah egois Chanyeol. Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo tidak dalam posisi memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ke orang di hadapannya ini, ia mana mau bersabar sedemikian rupa. “Kamu…,” ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran. “Kamu segitu sukanya ya sama Jongin? Sampai segininya. Seingetku kamu dulu waktu sama mantan-mantanmu nggak pernah segininya deh.”

“Siapa mantanku? Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tertawa sementara Kyungsoo berjengit mendengar nama itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. “Yang mana pun. Kayaknya nggak pernah deh kamu sampai nulis ke Draft SMS UGM.”

“Ya itu karena waktu itu belum ada,” jawabnya, lalu tertawa sebentar. “Lagian waktu zaman aku sama Baekhyun, kondisinya… agak… _wagu_. Kamu tahu sendirilah ceritanya, walau mungkin nggak selengkap Kris.”

 _Jangan nyebut nama itu ‘napa._ Kyungsoo tersengat cemburu saat mengetahui bahwa oknum hina bernama Wu Yifan tahu lebih dalam mengenai satu fase di kehidupan Chanyeol sementara dia tidak. Dadanya terasa panas. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, cemburu itu **memang** tidak enak.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo bingung harus berkata apa, tapi ia melanjutkan, “Jadi balik ke Jongin. Kamu serius nggak sama dia? Karena kalau kamu nggak serius—cuma mau main-main aja, mendingan jangan. Jongin bukan orang yang kayak Baekhyun.”

“Apa maksudmu ‘bukan orang kayak Baekhyun’?!” Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya dan ini membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. “Aku tahu kamu nggak suka dia, tapi jangan ngomong gitu, ah, Soo. Kamu ‘kan nggak tahu apa-apa soal dia.”

Dibentak seperti itu lantas membuat emosi Kyungsoo cukup tersulut. “Ya emang aku nggak kenal dia, tapi udah terlalu banyak yang aku denger soal dia dari orang-orang gelanggang.”

“Terus kamu lebih percaya gosip gitu daripada aku?”

“’Daripada aku’, katamu?! Heh, _mbok ngaca, kowe pas kuwi wae ra tau crita karo aku!_ ”

Chanyeol hampir ikut meledak marah ketika Kyungsoo meneriakinya demikian. Ingin rasanya dia menceritakan bagaimana Baekhyun, salah satu teman dekat sekaligus mantannya, berjibaku dengan hidup di semester-semester awalnya dan bahkan hampir melakukan hal konyol. Tapi dia sudah berjanji ke Baekhyun dan Jongdae kalau hal itu akan jadi rahasia mereka bertiga saja.

“Soo, balik ngomongin Dek Jongin aja yuk? Aku ke kosanmu ‘kan bukan buat berantem….” Chanyeol memohon pada Kyungsoo, ada senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Melihat senyum itu, Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau merasa malu juga. Ia kira, Chanyeol itu masih kekanak-kanakan, lebih perlu dukungan ketimbang dia. Tetapi jika dikatakan seperti itu, mau tak mau ia merasa malu juga. Ia tertawa pelan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. “Bener juga,” katanya, kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dan ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di atas ranjang. “Jadi apa yang mau kita lakuin sama Dek Jongin- _mu_ tercinta ini?”

“Maaf ya, Soo,” Chanyeol kembali berkata, (“Iya iya,” Kyungsoo menimpali cepat.) dan seolah percakapan sebelumnya tidak ada, ia sudah memasang tampang bingung. “Iya niiiih! Enaknya aku sama Dek Jongin ke mana ya? Bagusnya aku ngapain Soo? Aku ngikut kamu aja gimana?”

“Lah, kok ngikut aku _ki piye_?!”

“Daripada Dek Jongin _illfeel_ lagi sama aku! Aku nggak mau dia nganggep aku main-main.”

Dibilang seperti itu, dengan wajah yang menampakkan determinasi, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo kaget juga. Ia tidak mau _ngejudge_ Chanyeol dan impulsnya dan rasa cintanya atau apalah itu. Patah hatinya, yang terjadi entah kali keberapa ini, nampaknya tiap kali makin parah dan ia berani bersumpah kalau ini patah hatinya yang paling sakit. Chanyeol serius pada sesuatu. Terakhir kali Chanyeol begini, mereka berdua harus menyaksikan bagaimana perjuangan Chanyeol masuk jurusan Arsitektur dan malah berakhir jadi calon presiden Indonesia, _katanya_.

Kendati jemari tangan Kyungsoo sibuk memainkan ponselnya (dan sesekali _ngelike_ postingan di akun instagr*m orang), ia dibuat bimbang oleh perasaannya sendiri. Antara mendukung Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya, atau menjerumuskan Chanyeol karena ia masih belum rela Chanyeol dan Jongin makin mendekat. Kalau saja Jongin segera menyadari betapa _charming_ nya seorang Park Chanyeol, bahkan Kyungsoo juga yakin kalau mereka akan jadian dalam waktu dekat.

“… Soo? Gimana?” tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunan.

“Oh, sori,” jawabnya gelagapan. “Aduh… aku juga nggak ada ide, nih. Belum pernah nge _date_ soalnya. Pacaran aja belum pernah,”— _karena kamu bikin aku susah_ move on _dan nyari orang lain—_ “jadi nggak ada ide.”

“Hmm aku juga sih, masalahnya. Kalau sama cewek paling aku bawa ke _mall_ atau makan di mana. Tapi kalau cowok… aku nggak ada ide. Mantanku yang dulu—“ saat mengucapkan ini, Chanyeol nampak berhati-hati, takut Kyungsoo akan tersulut lagi, “—seleranya rada aneh sih. Sukanya bukan ke tempat kencan pada umumnya.”

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tapi kemudian kembali menekuni ponselnya. “Duh iya nih, repot juga ya. Selain ngedance, aku udah nggak tahu lagi dia sukanya apa. Palingan ayam goreng, tapi ya masa mau dibawa ke keefsi deket kampus… Eh—eh, eh!“

“Eh apa?”

“ _Nek_ kalian ke bonbin aja mau nggak? Barusan aku ngecek, lagi ada promo katanya. Kalau ke bonbin pas _weekend_ ini bakal dapet diskon 25% buat pembelian dua tiket,” Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah membuka aplikasi instagr*m ke Chanyeol, “Gimana? Kamu juga sampai sekarang belum pernah _to_ ke bonbin?”

“Woh iya, boleh tuh!” Chanyeol yang semula bingung kembali _excited_ parah mendengar saran Kyungsoo, “Coba deh Soo kamu bayangin imutnya muka Jongin waktu meluk kelinci, aduh aku ngebayanginnya aja udah deg-degan sendiri.” Chanyeol mulai kembali ke mode _fanboy!_ Jongin sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Geli parah.

“Jadi gimana? Ke bonbin aja?”

“Iya… kayaknya?”

“Terus?”

Chanyeol mesam-mesem melihat Kyungsoo yang mencebik. “… Tolong dong Soo.”

“Tolong apa lagi?”

“Bilangin Dek Jongin, plis, biar dia nggak marah sama aku. Ya? Ya? Ya?”

“Terus?” Kyungsoo masih memasang tampang curiga, karena kalau melihat gelagat Chanyeol, kentara sekali masih ada hal yang ingin ia minta dari Kyungsoo.

“Itu, sama ntar _chat_ pakai akunku ke Dek Jongin. Sambil kamu bilangin biar dia bales.”

 _Urgh_.

“ _Please,_ Do Kyungsoo yang gantengnya naudzubillah dan bikin bidadari surga klepek-klepek.” Kyungsoo memasang tampang bete yang Chanyeol kira hanya candaan, sehingga pemuda itu kemudian serta-merta mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. “Nanti aku traktir deh kalau kencan kita sukses. Katanya kamu pengin nonton kan? Ntar aku beliin tiket nonton nih, yang 4DX atau premiere sekalian kalau mau.”

Kyungsoo mendesah, lagi, lalu menjawab lesu. “Terserah kamu.” Setelah itu, ia segera membuka ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Jongin sebelum beralih ke ponsel Chanyeol dan membuka aplikasi _chat_. Sebelum memencet nama Jongin, Kyungso melirik ke barisan daftar _chat_ Chanyeol dan ia bisa melihat betapa intens pemuda ini nge _chat_ Kris Wu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo cemburu.

Dilihatnya _chat_ antara Chanyeol dan Jongin yang otomatis membuat alis Kyungsoo naik.

“Yeol, Jongin jarang bales _chat_ mu ya?”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “Ya gitu.”

Tapi memang, melihat betapa banyaknya _chat_ sampah yang dikirim Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bisa paham kenapa juniornya itu malas membalas _chat_ Chanyeol. Namun, toh, pada akhirnya dia tetap menuruti permintaan Chanyeol sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit tidak menyenangkan di dadanya.

\--

Shixun menemukan Jongin dalam kondisi yang agak mengenaskan (baca: mata merah dan mengantuk, terlihat dekil seperti tidak mandi berhari-hari, dan di tangannya tergenggam ponsel pintar kesayangannya). Sebenarnya alasan Shixun main ke kosan Jongin kali ini adalah selain untuk numpang WiFi untuk nugas, Shixun ingin mengecek keadaan Jongin. Jujur saat kejadian di Ind*m*r*t yang menyebabkan Jongin (terpaksa) membuat janji dengan sahabat orang-yang-ia-tidak-akan-mau-lagi-sebut-namanya, Shixun hanya berniat untuk mencomblangkan mereka berdua dengan iseng, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau efeknya bakal segininya.

“ _Lapo kon ning kene_?” Jongin bertanya dengan muka masamnya. Shixun melirik sekitar, kamar Jongin masih dipenuhi poster-poster dan atribut Chelsea dan idolanya saat masih rutin menari, Isadora Duncan. Laptop tergeletak agak sembarangan dan kertas-kertas berserakan. “ _Lungo wae kono. Durung tak resiki._ ”

Yang diusir tidak ambil pusing dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur Jongin dengan bahagia setelah melepas tas ransel hitam bututnya. Jongin masih ingin memukuli Shixun sebab kejadian di minimarket, sekarang tambah-tambah saat sobat seoroknya dengan ringan bilang, “ _Meh numpang WiFi_.”

Siapa yang enggak muak coba? Anak tunggal keluarga Kim dari Surabaya ini mendengus kesal. Kalau misal alasan Shixun paling tidak adalah untuk menghibur dirinya mungkin dia akan agak sedikit _welcome_ , tapi ini, tanpa basa-basi sekali—bukannya Jongin ngarep sih ya. Untung Jongin masih sayang Shixun, sengeselin apa pun tingkah yang bersangkutan.

“Xun, _gimana ini_ ,” akibat terlalu sering gaul dengan Shixun dan kakaknya dulu, Jongin jadi keterusan pakai dialek Hokkien sebisa dia untuk beberapa situasi, lalu mencampurkannya kembali dengan beraneka ragam bahasa. “Aku tahu Mas Kyungsoo nyaranin aku buat langsung tentukan tanggal ke Mas Chanyeol dan enggak pake mangkir… tapi aku takut _e_.”

“Hmm.” Shixun melepaskan kacamata yang tadi ia kenakan untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas demi melihat Jongin yang terpuruk lesu. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia geleng-geleng kepala, oknum Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar suka nekat padahal Jongin sama sekali bukan tipe yang doyan dikejar-kejar secara agresif begini. Lagipula, karena setengahnya dia juga membuat Jongin jadi begini, dia memutuskan mendengar masalahnya.

“Coba kamu sebutin apa yang kamu takutin dari Mas Chanyeol.”

“Berisik. Terlalu agresif. Hobinya nyepam _chat_. _Creepy._ Giginya lebar-lebar dan senyumnya bikin ngeri. Hm... aku udah bilang dia berisik belum?”

“Uanjir _ad hominem_.”

“Biarin.”

Shixun menopang dagunya dengan perhatian. “Terus kenapa kamu takut sama bagian dari kesan ke Mas Chanyeol yang kamu dapetin itu?”

“Aku takut diapa-apain, aku udah bilang ke Mas Kyungsoo,” Jongin mendelik saat Shixun malah ngakak berat sampai memegangi perutnya yang jadi sakit. “ _Ojo diguyu, su_!”

“Kamu kebanyakan nonton bokep, Jong?”

Dituduh begitu, Jongin berang juga. “Mana sempet!”

Lagian apa korelasinya kebanyakan nonton bokep dan takut diapa-apain?

Tawa seekor Shixun makin menggelegar sampai terdengar tersedak begitu. “Mas Chanyeol emang orangnya gitu _Cuk_ , makin kamu jauhin dia malah makin penasaran. Udah kamu _chat_ dia aja, daripada insiden draft itu kejadian lagi lho. Ini aja kamu jadi di-cie-cie-in sama temen-temen seangkatanmu ‘kan?”

“ _Goro-goro kowe, Cuk_.” Jongin membalas dengan tatapan kesal.

Shixun membela diri. “Lah yang blunder ‘kan kamu sendiri?? Aku cuma ngegodain aja.”

“ _Podo wae_!”

Shixun tidak ambil pusing. Saat matanya melirik, ternyata di ponsel Jongin ada _chat_ masuk dari… orang yang dari tadi mereka gunjingin. Panjang umur, gila. Terus Shixun penasaran mengapa Jongin masih juga belum _mute_ pemberitahuan _chat_ dari orang ini. Pemuda tampan ini lalu menyeletuk, “Jong, _chat_ dari Mas Chanyeol nih! ‘Dek, kalau lusa ke bonbin kamu mau nggak?’ Uanjir kaget aku, isi pesannya gak alay.”

Dan… Jongin baru ingat lusa itu hari Sabtu.

 _Mampuslah awak,_ pikirnya.

“Jangan dibaca! Wu Shixun, _awas wae nak mbok woco_!”

“ _Goblok wes tak kandani ngko_ Mas Chanyeol tambah penasaran _nak mbok jarke terus_!” Shixun merebut ponsel pintar Jongin kembali dan membuka kuncinya. Jongin… setengah ingin menampar Shixun setengah berpikir kalau Shixun (dan Mas Kyungsoo) ada benarnya, sebab selama dia mengabaikan pesan dari Chanyeol, yang ada dia makin dibombardir. Kesadaran yang datang sangat terlambat.

Dahi Shixun mengernyit saat melihat riwayat obrolan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

“Jongin… aku kok jadi kasihan sama Mas Chanyeol ya.”

“PENGKHIANAT.”

“Lah abisnya gimana? Kalau setumpuk _chat_ bahkan gak kamu baca, ini mah namanya kejam!”

Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Shixun menghela napas pendek. “Aku bantu jawab gimana?”

Laki-laki hitam manis di depan matanya membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Degupan jantungnya menggila. Bukan karena _excited,_ melainkan karena ketakutan. “Jawab aja ‘terserah’.”

“Okee.” Shixun dengan cepat mengetik apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Namun setelah itu, dia terlihat mengetik sesuatu lagi. Setelah mengirim, Shixun menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Jongin. “Kubantuin nih, denger-denger Mas Chanyeol itu orangnya jam karet kelas berat soalnya.”

Saat membaca sekilas, Jongin agak merasa terhibur sampai-sampai bisa tersenyum kecil. Yang beginian memang khas Shixun sekali, tapi Mas Chanyeol biarlah tidak tahu.

 **kim jongin**  
Terserah Mas aja, gimana enaknya.  
Lusa jam 10 tepat gimana?

 **chanyeol  
** bisa koook (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **kim jongin  
** Tapi kalau telat satu menit aja, nanti aku pulang.

Jongin tidak kepo soal bagaimana selanjutnya reaksi Chanyeol, jadi dia langsung menutup _chat_ itu. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Mas Kyungsoo untuk menghadapi _date_ bersama sobatnya ini… tapi dia sadar kok kalau dia sudah kebanyakan merepotkan Mas Kyungsoo, jadi dia mengurungkan niat itu. Matanya kembali mengarah ke Shixun yang menatapnya balik.

“Hun, temenin aku ya besok lusa?”

“Udah kuduga kamu bakal minta itu,” Shixun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “ _Tak_ anterin, tapi aku ga bisa jadi obat nyamuk. Aku ada kerjaan soalnya.”

Alasan itu. Jongin jadi ingin memutar waktu sampai saat di mana dia cedera parah yang mau tidak mau membuatnya pensiun dari dunia tari, dan kalau bisa ingin mencegah cedera itu terjadi. Kalau begitu nanti dia bisa memiliki kerjaan sampingan seperti Shixun—mengingat _dia_ adalah orang yang memperkenalkan Shixun pada dunia menari. Lalu kalau sudah punya kerjaan sampingan, dia bisa ngeles ke Chanyeol kalau seandainya hal ini terjadi lagi.

Tapi sayangnya dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

\--

Sisa hari sebelum Sabtu itu Jongin jalani seperti menunggu tiang gantungan. Seharian dia tidak nafsu makan apa-apa dan mukanya tampak sangat pucat—sampai Krystal yang duduk di dekat dia bertanya ada apa. Dia memang jawab enggak kenapa-kenapa, tapi tetap saja… rasanya dia deg-degan banget seperti menunggu dibantai saja.

“Jangan terlalu berat dipikir,” ujar perempuan cantik itu.

Meski dia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskan pun, rasanya masih tetap gelisah. Tahu nggak sih, Jongin terakhir merasakan hal yang sama itu saat dia masih semester satu, saat dia mengira dapat dosen yang enak dalam mengajar dari impresi pertama—sampai dia merasakan sendiri bagaimana dosen itu menjadi setan saat para mahasiswanya mempresentasikan materi di depan kelas.

“Rasanya aku mau nyemplung aja ke [danau lembah](https://goo.gl/maps/jEMGdRbTctu)*, Krys.” Jongin tersenyum lemah.

Krystal menata _note_ dan tempat pensilnya sebelum memasukkannya dalam tas. “Kali ini karena orang yang ngegebet kamu di Draft SMS kemarin itu ya?”

Jongin membenamkan kepalanya dalam ransel.

Yang bertanya tertawa karena tebakannya tidak salah.

“Sehun mana?”

“Udah cabut duluan, kerja.” Si lelaki memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Tangannya terasa dingin,  napasnya tidak teratur. Jongin lama-lama merasa kalau ketakutannya berlebihan, tapi dia juga sulit merasa tenang. “Aku kelihatan sengenes itu ya?”

“Jujur aja, iya.”

“Ya ampun.”

Si perempuan tidak jadi keluar kelas, malah menarik kursi mendekat. “Perkembangan selanjutnya gimana nih, kalian?”

“Besok aku nge _date_ nih sama dia.”

“Wah kok tiba-tiba?”

“Kepo Mbak?” Jongin mengulum senyum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan Krystal dengan rasa kepo yang tidak tersalurkan. “Ceritanya panjang. Kapan-kapan kalau inget aku ceritain, tapi hari ini aku mau persiapan mental.”

“Hahahaha.” Krystal tertawa kecil, “Kalau segitu nggak maunya berurusan sama dia, nanti pas nge- _date_ peras aja, siapa tahu dia nanti jadi _illfeel_ karena gebetannya ternyata matre.”

“Solusinya kamu banget, ya.”

“Ya itu kalau orangnya enggak suka sama orang matre sih, beda cerita ya kalau misalnya dia malah makin kesengsem sama kamu karena dia tipe yang suka direpotin?” gadis hits FIB ini menjawab ringan. Sayang itu malah membuat Jongin ingin kembali menceburkan diri ke sungai terdekat. “Santai aja lagi.”

Krystal Jung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin sekilas sebelum pergi dari kelas, meninggalkan lelaki ini bengong sendirian sampai mahasiswa untuk kelas lain jam dua siang mulai berdatangan.

\--

Di hari H, meski Jongin berkali-kali bilang jika dia tidak mau nge _date_ dengan orang yang sukses membuatnya merasa _illfeel_ , tetap saja dia bangun lebih awal (karena dibangunin Shixun) dan berpakaian sebaik mungkin (dipilihkan juga oleh Shixun). Shixun juga, yang bilang tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk malah sudah siap dengan ransel kesayangannya di punggung dan masih menepati janjinya untuk paling tidak menemani Jongin sampai ketemu dengan Chanyeol.

“Ingat ayam goreng S*harti, Jong. Ditraktir loh. Gratis loh.” Shixun berupaya membuat Jongin semangat dengan mengingatkannya akan ayam goreng gratisan. Kalau saja Jongin bisa mengikuti idiom ‘sudah dikasih hati masih minta jantung’ tentu dia akan ke K*C terdekat untuk beli _bucket_ ayam, tapi Jongin bukan orang yang sehina itu.

“Xun, _mbok_ aku mbonceng motormu,” pinta Jongin semalam tadi yang langsung ditolak Shixun mentah-mentah sebab katanya dipakai kerja. Alasan aja sih, memangnya Jongin tidak tahu kalau misalnya Shixun baru kerja malam ini? Tapi kalau dipikir, jika dia naik Satria Shixun, nanti yang membonceng malah baru pulang tengah malam lalu dia perlu membonceng Chanyeol—ini adalah opsi terburuk yang bisa dia pikirkan. Paling tidak jangan biarkan Chanyeol tahu kos-kosannya.

Alasannya hanya satu: _SERAM COY. SERAM._

Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia menarik motor Yamah* Vega R-nya sendiri dan mengutuk Shixun yang menyuruhnya buru-buru padahal janji mereka jam sepuluh dan ini masih jam _sembilan_.

 _Mood_ -nya sedikit membaik sebab Shixun ternyata mengajaknya sarapan dulu sebelum ke _meeting point_ dengan Chanyeol (apalagi Jongin baru sadar kalau dia lapar, karena dari kemarin siang dia tidak makan dan tertutupi oleh rasa deg-degan abis untuk hari ini) meski menu sarapannya bukan ayam, tapi paling tidak lumayan lah untuk ganjal perut (dan dibayari Shixun).

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat dua motor (satu K*w*s*ki Ninja satu H*nda Beat) nangkring duluan di tempat pertemuan mereka. Tentu saja Jongin hafal betul salah satu motor itu milik siapa, apalagi saat dia dan Shixun sudah turun dari motor masing-masing.

“Mas Kyungsoo juga dateng?” Jongin tidak memedulikan sosok tinggi kurus di dekat orang yang dia sapa.

Kyungsoo senyum tipis mendengar sapaan Jongin dan menjawab sekenanya, “Aku nggak terlalu banyak kerjaan jadi bisa nemenin Chanyeol ke sini, Jong.”

“Oh, gitu,” Jongin membalas senyumnya, kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya, “Ini jam… sepuluh kurang lima belas?”

Sedikit hatinya merasa menyesal mengapa Chanyeol tidak jam karet seperti yang diberitakan beberapa orang, malahan sudah datang duluan dari Jongin dan Shixun.

Kim Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menyapanya, “Udah lama nunggu, Mas?”

Dia menyangka tampilan sok tampan dan sikap heboh yang ia dapatkan dari pertemuannya terakhir beberapa minggu lalu, tapi senyum Chanyeol tampak biasa saja saat membenarkan letak kacamatanya sedikit dan menjawab, “Nggak Dek, aku sama Kyungsoo baru datang juga kok.”

Sikap Chanyeol yang _tumben_ biasa aja ini membuat Jongin menyipitkan mata dan memandangi Chanyeol lebih dalam (kalau-kalau dia salah orang, padahal sudah jelas-jelas tidak). Terus, Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Jongin bisa-bisanya mengakui kalau Chanyeol tampak ganteng meskipun dia langsung mencoba memungkiri itu.

Chanyeol pake kacamata.

Namun pandangannya ke Chanyeol langsung buyar saat Kyungsoo berujar, “Sana gih nge- _date_ , _tak_ langsung balik sekre Bulaksumur, masih ada kerjaan soalnya. Sehun juga ada kerjaan?”

Shixun nyengir dikit. “Masih nanti sih Mas.”

“Mau ikut ke sekre Bulaksumur nggak?”

Jongin melihat Shixun menimbang-nimbang lalu bertanya. “Nggak apa nih Mas? Aku ‘kan bukan anggota.”

Kyungsoo menepis keraguan Shixun dengan dengus geli. “ _Selo_ , lagian Sabtu-Sabtu gini di sekre juga palingan nggak ada orang.”

“Oh...,” Shixun menjawab pelan dan kemudian melemparkan pandang ke Jongin yang kurang lebih dapat ditafsirkan sebagai ‘wah Jong aku kayaknya gak bisa nemenin kalian ngahaha’ dan membuat muka Jongin jadi kelam. “Ya udah kalau gitu,” lanjutnya, “Aku nebeng sebentar ya Mas di sekre Bulaksumur.” Kemudian ia berpaling ke Jongin dan Chanyeol. “Pergi dulu ya Jong, Mas Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo pun tak kalah cepat berpamitan ke dua sejoli barangkali akan mengalami hari terbaik (untuk Chanyeol) atau terburuk (untuk Jongin) mereka. “Oke deh, aku duluan ya Yeol. Jangan alay, lho,” ujarnya memperingatkan. Ia pun berkata ke Jongin. “Dek, kalau dia mulai aneh, langsung telpon RSJ terdekat aja—“ kala mengatakan ini, Chanyeol menaikkan tangannya siap menjotos Kyungsoo main-main, “—atau ntar _chat_ aku aja. Aku _standby_ kok hari ini karena cuma bakal di sekre seharian.”

“Ati-ati ya Soo!” Chanyeol dengan riang melambai-lambai, lalu ke arah Jongin balik jadi sedikit lebih kalem, “Parkir dulu motornya yuk Dek.”

Oh. Jongin mengangguk kikuk, tidak terbiasa sama Chanyeol yang mendadak enggak alay.

Terus, Jongin tahu dia berusaha menekan hatinya untuk tidak menyuarakan ini, tapi sepertinya dia akan mengantisipasi hari ini. Lalu, sepertinya hari ini bakal tidak begitu buruk.

\--

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang pergi ke arah bonbin itu dengan tatapan nelangsa dan perasaan campur aduk. Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum rasanya selalu _worth it_ , sayangnya kali ini Kyungsoo mempertanyakan hal itu dengan ‘apa senyuman itu layak dibanding rasa sakit yang dia dapatkan?’.

Shixun sendiri memandangi Kyungsoo yang ngenes dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mungkin rasa sakit Kyungsoo ini tertangkap oleh Shixun karena ia pernah mengalami fase patah hati yang sama.

Sayang Shixun menyimpan kalimat ini sendiri.

_Yang tabah ya, Mas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terjemahan Bahasa Jawa:  
> 1\. Ning nek dikon mundur aku yo ra gelem….” = Tapi kalau disuruh mundur aku juga nggak mau  
> 2\. wagu = aneh  
> 3\. Heh, mbok ngaca, kowe pas kuwi wae ra tau crita karo aku!” = Heh, ngaca plis, kamu waktu itu juga nggak pernah cerita sama aku!  
> 4\. “Lah, kok ngikut aku ki piye?!” = Lah, kok ngikut aku tuh gimana?  
> 5\. Nek kalian = kalau kalian  
> 6\. “Lapo kon ning kene?” = "Ngapain kamu di sini?"  
> 7\. “Lungo wae kono. Durung tak resiki.” = "Pergi aja sana. Belum kubersihin."  
> 8\. “Meh numpang WiFi.” = "Mau numpang WiFi."  
> 9\. "Ojo diguyu, Su!" = "Jangan diketawain, Njing!"  
> 10\. “Goro-goro kowe, Cuk.” = "Gara-gara kamu, Njing."  
> 11\. "Podo wae!" = "Sama aja!"  
> 12\. "Wu Shixun, awas wae nak mbok woco!” = "Wu Shixun, awas aja kalau kamu baca!"  
> 13\. “Goblok wes tak kandani ngko Mas Chanyeol tambah penasaran nak mbok jarke terus!” = "Goblok, udah kubilangin nanti Mas Chanyeol makin penasaran kalau kamu diemin mulu!"  
> 14\. “Xun, mbok aku mbonceng motormu,” = "Xun, aku ngebonceng motormu plis."  
> 15\. Sana gih nge-date, tak langsung balik sekre Bulaksumur, = Sana gih ngedate, aku langsung balik sekre Bulaksumur  
> 15\. Selo = santai
> 
> Keterangan:  
> Danau Lembah = Danau yang dimiliki UGM, lokasinya dekat kandang rusa, dan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki dari beberapa fakultas seperti: ilmu budaya, filsafat, ISIPOL, Hukum, Kedokteran Hewan, dst. Biasanya digunakan anak Mapala (mahasiswa ~~paling lama~~ pecinta alam) untuk latihan _rafting_. Nggak spesial-spesial amat kok danaunya. Airnya kotor sih iya.
> 
>  _(argumentum) ad hominem_ : jenis _logical fallacy_ atau sesat pikir yang intinya menyerang orang/sifat pribadi orang yang jadi lawan bicara, bukannya menyerang argumen yang dibawakan.
> 
> Dan makasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Komen dan fangirling manis kalian kami nanti *wink wink*


	8. Dampak Kegabutan Sebiji Wu Shixun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keterangan dan terjemahan di bawah~

Jujur saja, setelah hampir dua tahun Shixun berkuliah di UGM, belum pernah sekali pun dia menginjakkan kaki di sekretariat UKM Bulaksumur. Sehingga ia pun kaget kala mengetahui bahwa sekre UKM ini (dan juga sekre musuh bebuyutannya, _ehem_ ) terletak di tempat yang berbeda dari sekre-sekre UKM lain. _Pantes selama njemput Jongin, aku nggak pernah liat anak SKM_ , batinnya. Paling banter Shixun hanya menjemput Jongin di gelanggang, tempat sekre PSM dan mayoritas sekre lain berada. Setelah itu palingan hanya lihat-lihat dan jajan; antara jajan di _food court_ yang letaknya persis di sebelah gelanggang, di kantin gelanggang, atau beli tempe bakar di angkringan sekalian bertukar berita dengan mas-mas tukang parkir gelanggang. Ia sama sekali tidak ada bayangan mengenai bagaimana rupa dan isi sekre UKM kenalan barunya ( _one of our comrade_ , bagian patah hati Shixun membisiki), Mas Kyungsoo.

Dia memang mengakui kalau dia kurang gaul. Makanya tidak tahu terlalu banyak, pun dari awal dia tidak tertarik (dan sempat) ikut mendaftar UKM, baik itu di UKM fakultas atau universitas. Sempat ada keinginan mendaftar UKM dansa, sayangnya UGM tidak memiliki klub demikian. Adapun yang berkaitan dengan dansa, hanya ada dalam bentuk klub dan semua orang tahu kalau ikut klub sama saja bohong karena tidak mendapat dana dari universitas. Toh, ia sudah punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penari di _event organizer_ , jadi hati Shixun tidak begitu sakit saat mendengar cerita teman-temannya mengenai suka-duka UKM dan semacamnya. _Mahasiswa aktif_ , kata mereka dengan membusungkan dada yang membuat Shixun mengernyitkan dahi—sulit baginya untuk _relate_ , sih.

“Sehun,” suara rendah Kyungsoo yang memanggil membuatnya mengerjap sadar, “sini gih, masuk aja.”

“Ah, iya, Mas. Maaf mengganggu.” Shixun melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan sedikit malu-malu dan kikuk. Pasalnya, halo, plis ya, siapa yang tidak kikuk jika diajak ke wilayah yang tidak ia kenali dan bersama orang yang dia merasa _baru_ kenal. Meski hal ini jelas _jauuuh_ lebih baik daripada jadi obat nyamuk Jongin dan Mas Chanyeol selama berjam-jam, hal yang ia yakin disetujui penuh oleh Mas Kyungsoo. Menurut Shixun sendiri, Mas Chanyeol bukan orang yang buruk untuk untuk Jongin dan sohibnya sendiri sudah terlanjur _illfeel_ dan nge- _judge_ Mas Chanyeol sembarangan, jadi mereka harus diberi kesempatan untuk berdua. Shixun ‘kan orang yang peduli dengan nasib sahabat sendiri.

Nah, kalau perkara Mas Kyungsoo… Shixun kurang tahu, jujur saja. Ia bisa merasakan— _melihatpun_ —kecemburuan di mata Kyungsoo yang dirasanya sangat familier. Sementara ini yang Shixun bisa simpulkan hanyalah… Mas Kyungsoo ini adalah seorang masokis kelas berat.

(Sama seperti Shixun, sebenarnya, tapi Shixun tidak mau mengakui fakta tak tersangkal itu dengan gamblang.)

Di dalam sekre ada dua orang (tiga dengan Mas Kyungsoo). Dua-duanya sibuk dengan laptop. Shixun menebak mereka berada dekat dengan _deadline_ , dengan nuansa yang berbeda. Satu orang yang memancarkan aura ‘uang’ dan sedang mengetik dengan jilidan skripsi tergeletak di sebelahnya, membuat Shixun berpikir kalau orang ini adalah mahasiswa tua yang sebenarnya sudah jadi mantan anggota tapi masih suka nongkrong di sekre demi skripsian. Satunya lagi orang dengan mata yang mengingatkan dia akan kazekage dari Sunagakure saking tebalnya kantung mata yang Shixun lihat, jangan lupa mata merah yang bukan disebabkan iritasi ringan—yang lebih parah, dia mengetik dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri memegang minuman penambah energi. Setelah Shixun perhatikan lagi, memang di dekat Mas itu, botol-botol kr*t*ngd*eng kosong berjejer rapi.

“Siang Mas Jun, Mas Yixing,” Kyungsoo menyapa mereka berdua, “Ngapain Sabtu-Sabtu gini ke sekre?”

Laki-laki bermata sayu yang nampak kurang tidur itu menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepala dari laptopnya. “Kerjaanku belum selesai dan aku males pulang sebelum kelar, Soo. Kalau Mas Jun katanya mau nggarap skripsi di sini karena bosen di apartemennya. Udah mepet sidang dan dia masih _stuck_ , jadi ya udah deh.”

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. “Oooh.”

“Kamu kenapa _e_ , Soo? Mukamu _sepet_ banget.”

Ditanya begitu membuat muka Kyungsoo makin masam. Ia mengangkat bahu. “Ya biasa Mas. Apalagi emangnya?”

Lelaki beraura uang yang tadi dipanggil Mas Jun oleh Kyungsoo ganti bertanya. “Kalau gitu, kamu bakal ngelanjutin cerbungmu atau gimana Soo?”

Kyungsoo segera mengangkat bahu lagi. “Mau kulanjutin ini rencananya, Mas. Lagi banyak ide.” Shixun tidak bisa tak berjengit saat mendengar sarkasme di suara Kyungsoo. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian muka Kyungsoo berubah galak saat melihat si Mas Jun melempar tisu ke sembarang arah. “Mas Jun, aku ngerti kamu emang _kemproh_ stadium akhir, tapi paling nggak jangan lempar sampah sembarangan ‘napa. Dan—oh ya, ini ada kenalanku. Kebetulan kita berdua lagi _selo_ dan ya udah deh, aku ajak main ke sekre aja.”

Mendengar kata ‘kenalan’, muka kedua orang tersebut langsung terangkat dan mengarah padanya. Aduh, perasaan grogi Shixun kembali lagi. Jangan lihat sini, plis, jangan anggap aku ada juga.

“Hun, ini Mas Junmyeon, anak Manajemen IUP semester delapan,” Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang menurut Shixun punya aura uang—tapi Shixun segera memaklumi setelah mendengar kata IUP alias _international undergraduate program_ , kemudian ke laki-laki pengepul kr*t*ngd*eng di pojokan, “Kalau yang itu namanya Mas Yixing, anak FK. Seangkatan sama aku.”

 _Uanjir FK_ , sekilas pikiran Shixun tersambar kagum.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum sekilas padanya dan Shixun pun ikut memperkenalkan diri sambil nyengir-nyengir sedikit. “Ng…. Sehun, sejarah semester empat.”

Hampir setahun lalu Shixun memutuskan untuk memakai nama yang diberikan Jongin padanya, sekian dan _arigatou_.

“Walah, ternyata masih dedek-dedek unyu,” yang diperkenalkan dengan nama Junmyeon memandanginya dengan senyuman geli. “Tadi aku kira kamu seangkatan sama aku.”

Shixun tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang dipuji unyu atau sedikit merasa _nganu_ karena mukanya yang boros ini diungkit-ungkit untuk kesekian kalinya oleh orang yang entah keberapa.

“Anggep aja sekre UKM sendiri, Dek,” Yixing menimpali tapi kepalanya tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya. Sebelum Shixun berprasangka macam-macam, Kyungsoo menjelaskan padanya kalau Yixing ini memang jarang sekali mau menolehkan kepala saat mengobrol saking banyaknya kerjaannya—ya iyalah, anak kedokteran, semester tua, masih aktif UKM-an—jadi dia hanya mengangkat kepala dan menatap orang kalau perlu saja.

Shixun menurut, meski dia sebenarnya tidak masuk di UKM mana pun. Tapi sebentar, dia teringat sesuatu. “Jadi yang nulis cerpen dan cerbung di _web_ SKM itu Mas Kyungsoo?”

Saat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti maling tertangkap basah (padahal bukan maling juga) dia langsung menyambar omongan Shixun dan menatapnya tajam, “Awas kalau kamu bilang siapa-siapa.”

Diancam begitu dengan wajah unyu (tapi serem) Kyungsoo, Shixun tidak tahan untuk tidak ketawa. Pantas saja tema-temanya pasti _heartbreak_ dan teman sudah lama kenal, atau orang yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan satu atau lain hal. “Nggak lah Mas, aku pernah punya kenalan yang hobinya baca cerita-cerita buatan Mas, kok. Makanya langsung keingetan.”

Orang yang akan langsung menjerit penuh kebahagiaan bila cerbung kesayangannya di _web_ SKM _update_. Orang yang menurut Shixun otaknya mirip-mirip gadis tokoh utama di _shojo manga_. Orang yang pernah (dan sebetulnya sampai sekarang masih) singgah di hati Shixun— _wait, Sehun, dilarang keras ingat soal mantan calon pacar;_ pikirannya langsung memotong tanda-tanda kilas balik Shixun.

“Ooh,” Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, “Kalau kamu ketemu lagi titip bilang makasih, ya.”

 _Gak mungkin aku bakal bicara lagi sama dia_ , kendati suara hati Shixun begitu, dia mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan menghidupkannya. Dua orang tadi tidak bicara banyak dan tidak kelihatan ingin bicara lebih jauh, jadi Shixun ikut mengeluarkan isi tasnya untuk nugas lalu memasang kacamatanya. Ngomong-ngomong, Shixun ini tipe yang memasukkan bahan kuliah untuk seminggu di tasnya—sebab paling yang butuh bahan berat hanya satu dua matkul dan yang ia bawa kebetulan karena ia harus mengerjakan _review_ materi mingguan. Sebab, mengerjakan tugas adalah hal yang _jauh_ lebih produktif dibanding jadi obat nyamuk Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Selama beberapa saat, yang Shixun dengar hanya suara ketikan dan detik jam dinding. Sampai Shixun menyelesaikan tugas _review_ dan beralih mengerjakan bagiannya dalam tugas makalah kelompok dan membuat presentasi, tiga anggota SKM di sana masih saja setia mengetik dan memelototi layar laptop tanpa tolah-toleh. Bahkan dengan bantuan kacamata pun, sebenarnya Shixun tidak sanggup kalau harus lama-lama lihat layar laptop.

Heningnya bertahan sampai Mas Junmyeon mengangkat tangan dan melakukan sedikit peregangan. “Capek banget,” celetuknya, “Kalian mau makan ke H*lyc*w nggak? Aku traktir nih, pingin ke sana soalnya.”

Shixun membatin. _Anjir, traktir ke H*lyc*w kayak mau traktir ke angkringan_.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya. “Aku _pass_ Mas, kerjaanku masih belum selesai.”

“Kyungsoo gimana?” Junmyeon memberikan Kyungsoo tatapan penuh harap tapi raut wajah Kyungsoo malah tampak memutuskan harapan Junmyeon seketika itu juga.

“Uangku mepet, Mas.”

“’Kan aku bilang kalau aku traktir.”

“Tapi aku—“

Shixun masih mengamati interaksi mereka bertiga. Mas Yixing, meski perutnya konser (Shixun dengar tadi), menolak ikut karena tidak mau menghentikan kerjaan sebelum selesai. Mungkin tipe yang suka _overwork_. Mas Junmyeon, benar-benar hedon. Mas Kyungsoo ini, meski sudah dibilang mau ditraktir, tapi dia berkeras uangnya mepet. Apa dia nggak suka ditraktir?

“Kamu ikut gih, Soo,” Yixing menimpali. “Kamu nolak traktiran Mas Jun mulu.”

Kyungsoo tampak masih berkeras. “Habisnya aku—“

“Udah ikut aja. Toh kamu udah berapa bulan nggak pernah ikut traktiran Mas Jun karena nggak mau ditraktir? Semua sampe nanyain loh.”

“Mana ada berbulan-bulan! Cuma beberapa minggu, kok!” Kyungsoo bersikukuh mengelak, tapi kemudian melihat tatapan Yixing yang menaikkan alis bak menuduh dan tatapan Junmyeon, dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan mengerang. “Gaaah, oke-oke. Aku ikut deh. Lagian kasian Mas Jun kalau makan sendiri.”

Ternyata Mas Kyungsoo yang sepertinya memegang kendali atas seorang Park Chanyeol tunduk di bawah sabda teman seangkatannya dari Fakultas Kedokteran, buktinya dia mengangguk meski pelan. Shixun tersenyum saja melihat adegan ini, karena menyadari bahwa Mas Kyungsoo memiliki sisi bocah juga; hal ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kala Mas Kyungsoo bersama Mas Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tampak senang, lalu gantian menawarinya. “Sehun juga mau ikut?”

“Nggak usah Mas, makasih, aku udah makan tadi.”

Orang ini tampak tulus menawarinya, tapi Shixun malah yang enggak enak. Dia ‘kan baru kenal hari ini, malu lah kalau langsung mengiyakan ditraktir, mana tempatnya mahal begitu pula. Kalau mau makan di H*lyc*w ‘kan bisa malakin Jongin atau beli sendiri.

“Serius?”

“Iya.”

Junmyeon mengambil kunci mobil di sebelah laptopnya dan Kyungsoo mengikuti. “Jagain bentar Xing, aku nanti balik lagi.” Yixing mengiyakan dan Junmyeon tersenyum puas. “Mau titip apa?”

“Kr*t*ngd*eng ya Mas. Nanti uangnya kuganti.”

“Kamu kalau kebanyakan minum itu nanti cepet mati lho? Aku beliin kopi atau makanan gitu gimana?”

“Kr*t*ngd*eng aja Mas, nggak usah repot-repot.”

Junmyeon hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melenggang. “Aku sama Kyungsoo pergi dulu ya, Xing, Sehun.”

Shixun mengiyakan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak segera mengikuti Junmyeon, melainkan mendekati Yixing dulu. “Mas, Mas,” ia menutukkan telunjuk ke pundak Yixing pelan.

“Hm?”

“Kamu nanti ada waktu nggak?” Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

“Ada,” jawab Yixing, masih belum berpaling dari laptopnya. Tapi Shixun bisa melihat ada cengiran di wajah Yixing. “Mau cerita ya pasti?”

Kyungsoo kembali mengerang. “Duh, Mas… _Mbok wis to._ ”

Yixing tertawa. “Iya, iya, aku _mung gojek_. Sori. Ntar _wae_ _bar_ kamu _rampung_ makan. Aku di sini sampai sore, kok.”

“ _Lha gaweanmu piye Mas?_ ”

Yixing hanya menghela napas. “Udah, buruan keluar sana. Udah ditungguin Mas Jun tuh kamu. Katanya nggak mau Mas Jun makan sendirian?”

Bukannya membalas, Kyungsoo hanya mendecak kesal yang justru membuat Shixun semakin berpikir kalau si _osananajimi_ Park Chanyeol ini kadang bisa menggemaskan juga. Kyungsoo kemudian berpamitan pada Yixing dan Shixun sebelum segera berlari ke luar.

Shixun dan Yixing kali ini mengiyakan bersamaan. Yixing sendiri masih tidak menoleh dan Shixun yang teralihkan dari tugasnya melihat mobil yang sekilas melewati halaman. Shixun tentu tahu itu mobil apa. Itu M*ser*ti, dan mendadak Shixun kepo setajir apa orang yang mengajak Kyungsoo pergi barusan.

Shixun mendadak tidak tenang dan merasa _awkward_ mampus. Bagaimana ya, Shixun baru kenal dan tahu-tahu sudah ditinggal. Si Mas yang satu ini, matanya sudah sangat merah tapi dia mengabaikan itu dan terus-terusan mengetik, sudah seperti robot saja. Shixun sepertinya yakin dari semalam orang ini masih mempertahankan posisi yang sama seperti sekarang.

“Anak FK emang tugasnya seabrek ya Mas?” Shixun mencoba membuka pembicaraan, kali-kali aja nanti cair.

“Ah, tugas kuliahku udah kuselesaikan dari tadi malam kok Dek,” orang yang lebih tua menjawab, “Ini lagi ngerjain _layout_ untuk edisi minggu depan. Sudah delapan puluh persen kelar, habis yang ini dan satunya lagi jadi, tugasku sudah kelar semua.”

… _Wow._

Shixun mendadak merasa kalau dia hanyalah sebiji kentang. Untuk menutupinya, Shixun kembali melihat laptopnya dan memulai kembali nugas. Sebenarnya tugasnya nggak susah-susah amat, tapi dia harus meng- _compile_ bagian presentasi teman-temannya dan ini ada yang belagak tidak tahu tugasnya apaan. Ingin rasanya Shixun misuh, _dasar_ freeloader _,_ tapi Shixun ‘kan sangat sabar.

“Dek Sehun ikut UKM apa?” Yixing bertanya, beberapa belas menit kemudian. Sepertinya intensinya sama, untuk memecah kekakuan.

Shixun menjawab seadanya. “Aku nggak UKM-an Mas, aku kerja _part time_ soalnya.”

“Enak dong.” Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Yixing melihat ke arahnya juga. Sumpah, dilihat begitu malah Shixun jadi kasihan—matanya sangat merah dan kantung matanya mulai membentuk, lalu wajahnya sangat pucat. “Kerja di mana?”

“Di salah satu EO Mas, kadang jadi instruktur tari juga.”

“Lho kamu nge- _dance_? Pantas badanmu bagus,” mata ngantuk dan merah Yixing tiba-tiba bersinar-sinar, “Kamu nge- _dance_ apa Dek? _Freestyle? Breaking? Waltz, Tango_ , atau apa?”

Shixun mengerjap. Kalau mendadak semangat, jangan-jangan Mas Yixing juga suka tari. “Kadang _freestyle_ , sama _breaking_ juga. Kadang-kadang _All style_ juga.”

“Aku bisanya _freestyle_ dan sedikit hip-hop,” Yixing tampak senang. “Dek Sehun sudah sejak kapan?”

“Aku diajarin temenku pas masih SD Mas, dia mainnya Ballet dan _Modern dance_ tapi dia nggak jago _freestyle_ ,” Shixun ikutan senang, jarang-jarang kan ada yang jago nge- _dance_ atau yang paling tidak minat sama bidang ini. “Ah, tapi sayangnya temenku sempet cedera parah, sampai enggak bisa nari seintens dulu. Padahal ya Mas, dia dulu kalau nari bisa gila-gilaan dan emang jago banget, aku aja enggak bisa sekalap dan sejago dia.”

Ups, tanpa sadar dia kalap cerita soal ini sampai menceritakan soal Jongin secara tidak langsung, tapi bagaimana, dia sudah terlanjur _excited_ dan tampaknya Mas Yixing pun begitu sampai dia bahkan menutup laptopnya untuk ngobrol lebih jauh sekalian adu kebolehan. Shixun gembira, hitung-hitung pemanasan sebelum kerja nanti sore.

Tapi karena Jongin sudah terlanjur muncul di kepalanya sekilas, Shixun tetap merasa penasaran bagaimana jalannya kencan dia dengan Mas Chanyeol hari ini. Shixun diam-diam berdoa, _semoga lancar yak Jong, biar nanti bisa kugodain, ngahahahaha._ Iseng, Shixun pun mencoba mengecek _chat_ dari Jongin yang tidak sengaja ia lupakan karena tadi terlalu fokus pada tugas dan (sekarang) terlalu fokus pada percakapannya dengan Mas Yixing. Shixun refleks tertawa saat melihat belasan notifikasi dari Jongin.

Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan dari lama.

 **kim jongin  
** duh rek mampus aku kudu piye

 **kim jongin**  
bajilak

 **kim jongin**  
mas chanyeol tuku tiket nggo aku

 **kim jongin**  
piye yo carane ben aku iso bali ndhisik

 **kim jongin**  
apa kamu telpon

 **kim jongin**  
terus ntar aku bilang dia… mas maaf si Sehun katanya minta dianter ke RS

 **kim jongin**  
HUN

 **kim jongin**  
SEHUUUUUN

 **kim jongin**  
WU SHIXUN

 **kim jongin**  
aduh plis aku wegah kalo dia makin kesengsem

 **kim jongin**  
MISSED CALL

 **kim jongin**  
MISSED CALL

 **kim jongin**  
JANCUK KI MEH LUNGO NING NDI MENEH

 **kim jongin**  
_*sent a picture*_

 **kim jongin**  
AYAM GOREEEEENG

 **kim jongin**  
HUN AYAM HUN

 **kim jongin**  
HUN KAPAN LAGI HAHAHAHAHA

 **kim jongin**  
nambah gak ya

 **kim jongin**  
mau nambah tapi malu. Tapi kalo aku beli sendiri… raono duit.

 **kim jongin**  
_*sent a picture*_

 **kim jongin**  
…. Hun maafin aku ya bebs.

 **kim jongin**  
Hun :( kenapa aku lemah sama ayam goreng T_T

 **kim jongin**  
…. Hun kamu mau kubawain pulang gak? Mumpung dibayarin.

Shixun hanya tertawa laknat melihat belasan _chat_ dari Jongin. Dan, meskipun dia sempat tergoda sejenak akan pikiran makan ayam goreng S*harti sebagai santap malam, tapi… tidak deh. Dia tahu kalau Mas Chanyeol juga tidak setajir itu berdasarkan cerita kakaknya— _dulu_. Mungkin kali ini Mas Chanyeol berlagak karena nge _date_ sama Jongin. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk ‘nge _read_ doang’ alih-alih membalas pesan Jongin yang seabrek. Dalihnya, sih, _nggak mau gangguin orang kentjan_.

“Kenapa Dek kok ketawa-ketawa sendiri?”

Pertanyaan Yixing yang tiba-tiba membuat Shixun gelagapan. “Oh, nggak Mas. Ini temenku lagi kasian aja, dipaksa nge _date_. Tapi akhirnya luluh juga karena diajak makan makanan favoritnya.” Shixun kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto terakhir: _selfie_ Jongin dan Park Chanyeol dengan dua porsi ayam goreng di tengah meja. Mereka nampak bahagia, walau Shixun tahu kalau Jongin bahagia karena makan ayam bukan karena bisa jalan sama Mas Chanyeol.

“Ooh….” Yixing menanggapi. Shixun sudah berharap yang lebih tua akan kembali berbicara, tapi tidak. Yixing kembali menatap laptopnya dan kembali mengetik dengan kecepatan yang Shixun sendiri ragu bisa ia capai walau ia mengetik tiap hari.

Shixun pun melengos. Dia… bagaimana ya, hanya berharap bisa ngobrol lebih banyak dengan Mas Yixing. Sebab, tidak seperti tampang Mas Yixing yang nampak madesu saking capeknya, orang ini menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Shixun pun berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yixing.

“Mas…,” Shixun menyapa pelan, “Mas Yixing, anu….”

“Ya Dek?”

“Itu Mas, Mas ‘kan kayaknya suka _dance_ nih…,” dalam hati Shixun mengumpat karena gayanya bak penjual MLM yang kebanyakan alasan, “… itu, boleh nggak, kalau aku minta kontak Mas?”

Sempat ia takut kalau Yixing akan menilainya macam-macam. Tapi si mahasiswa FK itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar permintaan Shixun. “Oh boleh kok, Dek. Dua-duanya aja, ya, L*ne sama Wh*ts*pp, soalnya aku juga kadang nggak tau mana yang bakal lebih sering kubales.”

Shixun setuju saja dan akhirnya mereka saling bertukar kontak aplikasi _chat_ yang sering dipakai mahasiswa itu. Yixing melihat foto profil Shixun dan berkomentar kagum. “Itu fotonya pas kamu nge _dance_ ya, Dek Sehun?” tanyanya.

“Iya, Mas,” jawabnya.

“Keren lho kamu di sini. Itu pas acara apa emangnya?”

“Seingetku sih… dulu ada kondangan Mas. Aku terus ngisi di sana.” Lalu pembicaraan berhenti. _Awkward_. Shixun buru-buru menambahkan. “Tapi Mas Yixing juga ganteng kok kalau pakai jas almamater. Bisa ya ngepas gitu, punyaku kekecilan.”

Salahkan badan Shixun yang mendadak tumbuh besar beberapa bulan setelah masuk kuliah sehingga almamaternya yang dulu berukuran S kini tidak muat lagi dan dia bukan tipe mahasiswa aktif yang bakal rajin memakai almamater sehingga jas almamaternya tinggallah onggokan baju berwarna karung goni yang ia biarkan saja di rak terbawah lemari baju.

Pujian Shixun tidak membuat situasi semakin bagus. Ia menyadari kalau pipi Yixing memerah. “Muka ‘gini ganteng mananya Dek. _Mbok kamu ojo ngece_.”

Satu hal yang bisa Shixun pelajari hari ini mengenai Yixing adalah… orang ini punya segudang prestasi, tapi masih saja bermasalah dengan percaya diri dan ini membuat Shixun sedih. Coba saja kalau kakaknya, yang (menurut _urban legend_ ) ganteng parah, punya sedikiiit saja dari pencapaian Mas Yixing, Shixun yakin kalau orang itu bakal lebih besar kepala.

Shixun terkekeh saja. Lalu, karena tidak ada hal lagi yang bisa ia bicarakan. Akhirnya Shixun kembali menekuni tugasnya sampai selesai dan menambahkan beberapa hal yang biasanya tidak ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia menutup laptopnya dengan puas karena merasa sangat produktif hari ini; bayangkan—tugas untuk minggu depan sudah dia selesaikan sekarang! Shixun mengecek jamnya lalu menoleh ke arah Mas Yixing, mau pamit pergi duluan karena dia harus berangkat ke tempat kerja. Namun Mas Yixing sudah tertidur pulas dengan jaket UKM ia gunakan sebagai pengganti selimut. Iseng, Shixun mengecek pekerjaan Mas Yixing di laptopnya yang masih menyala, lalu Shixun refleks mengumpat.

“ _Asu_ , _boso Inggris kabeh_.”

Shixun hanya bisa mengerti sebagian kecil karena yang Yixing sedang kerjakan penuh dengan bahasa medis yang tidak ia pahami.

Yixing tampak lelah dan Shixun tidak tega untuk membangunkan. Ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya dengan suara sekecil mungkin dan keluar mengendap-endap dari sekre supaya Mas Yixing tidak terbangun. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, terbersit di pikiran Shixun untuk menelepon Jongin dan menanyakan kabar kencan ‘romantis’ mereka.

Sekali. Tidak dijawab.

Dua kali. Masih tidak dijawab.

… Shixun jadi penasaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> Musuh bebuyutan SKM = (katanya) badan pers mahasiswa. Jadi semacam sesama UKM jurnalistik begitu.
> 
> Terjemahan:  
> mukamu sepet = mukamu masam  
> kemproh = jorok  
> selo = lowong  
> mbok wis to = udahan ah  
> aku mung gojek = aku cuma bercanda  
> ntar wae bar kamu rampung makan = ntar aja abis kamu selesai makan  
> lha gaweanmu piye Mas ? = Lha kerjaanmu gimana Mas?  
> osananajimi = teman masa kecil  
> duh rek mampus aku kudu piye = aduh bro mampus aku harus gimana  
> bajilak = variasi dari 'bajingan'  
> mas chanyeol tuku tiket nggo aku = Mas Chanyeol beli tiket buat aku  
> piye yo carane ben aku iso bali ndhisik = gimana ya caranya supaya aku bisa pulang duluan  
> wegah = ogah  
> jancuk ki meh lungo ning ndi meneh = sialan ini mau pergi ke mana lagi  
> raono duit = お金がない alias nggak ada duit  
> Mbok kamu ojo ngece = kamu jangan ngejek plis  
> asu, boso inggris kabeh = sialan, bahasa Inggris semua.
> 
> a/n dari [kopi luwak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna): daqu sedang hepi karena menang siak war dan dapat dosen incaran :'))) terima kasih siak-sama #LHO
> 
> a/n dari [verlirene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene): salah satu chapter paling dikenang karena paling bikin semangat tapi juga paling aneh, terutama kalau diingat perjuangan ngetik, ngedit, dkk. Beberapa ratus kata diketik di Fukuoka, lalu lanjut ngetik di atas pesawat yang nggak kelar karena selalu tepar setelah saya minum wine, ngetik lagi dikiiit banget di Manila akibat ketinggalan pesawat, lalu karena gabut sok-sokan ngetik di Jakarta, lalu akhirnya dikelarin di Jogja. Warbyasah sekali chapter delapan *terharu*
> 
> Dan makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca. Mari nantikan chapter sembilan bersama! \o/


	9. Kentjan Dek Jongin dan Mas Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih chapter 9 karena sudah bikin yang nulis jadi pergi ke bonbin cuma demi riset. HA HA HA.

Kim Jongin menatap motor H*nda B*at milik Kyungsoo dan S*z*ki Satr*a FU milik Shixun melaju dengan tatapan nanar. Sempat ia memiliki inisiatif mencuri karcis parkir—entah milik Mas Kyungsoo atau Shixun—supaya mereka tidak bisa pulang. ‘Kan lumayan, dendanya lima puluh ribu, Mas Kyungsoo yang uang sakunya selalu mepet karena _architecture student lyfe_ _ma bro_ alias bikin maket dan _sketchup_ dan... sebagainya, mana mungkin mau bayar denda sebegitu banyak cuma untuk keluar dari kebun binatang. Pikiran Jongin berkontemplasi memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk lolos dari jebakan hidup bernama Park Chanyeol. Tetapi dia lama-lama tidak tega juga ke Mas Chanyeol. Kembali lagi ke kata Shixun: _tega_. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, salah Park Chanyeol pada dirinya juga tidak sebanyak dosa oknum ZT pada saudara Wu Shixun.

“Dek, kenapa kok melamun? Udah kangen sama Shi—Sehun?” Chanyeol bertanya, kali ini sikapnya kalem sekali hingga Jongin terperanjat.

 _Urgh_.

Senyumnya. Deretan giginya yang rapi. Geliatnya. Semua membuat Jongin menelan semua keluh kesah yang ingin ia utaran beserta keinginan untuk menjotos Chanyeol sekuat tenaga karena sudah membuatnya geli setengah mati. Diajak nge _date_ cowok di akhir minggu. Apakah itu bukan alasan yang cukup bagi Jongin untuk megatakan ‘ _asu_ ’?

“O-Oh nggak kok, Mas. Mendadak kepikiran aja sama tugas kemarin.” Intensi awal adalah menjawab ketus, tapi rupanya Jongin masih punya hati nurani. Agak tidak tega juga dia untuk menjahati Mas Chanyeol, terutama karena dia sendiri yang sudah janji akan pergi dengan si kakak tingkat.

Chanyeol mengernyit geli. “Hastagah Dek, _weekend_ gini masih kepikiran tugas? Kuliah itu dinikmati ajalah, _ojo spaneng_.” Jongin tertawa saja, lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan. “Kalau gitu, tunggu sini ya. Mas beli tiket dulu.”

“Hah?” Jongin bingung, tapi Chanyeol sudah keburu berjalan ke loket dan antre untuk beli tiket. Jongin diam saja sampai Chanyeol kembali sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. “Aku bayar berapa Mas?” tanyanya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengibas tangan dan tersenyum. “Nggak usah, nggak usah. Pokoknya selain bensin buat motor kesayanganmu, hari ini semua Mas yang traktir.”

“Eh—jangan gitulah Mas!”

“Sssh, udah ah. Yuk buruan masuk, _selak rame_ ,” timpal Chanyeol, isyarat matanya menunjuk ke rombongan anak SD entah dari mana yang sedang berbaris sementara guru mereka antre beli tiket. “Lagian kalau siang panas.”

Rasanya kikuk, namun Chanyeol seperti tidak memberinya waktu untuk menyangkal. Tiket mereka juga sudah diberikan ke petugas. Jongin mendesah, kali ini dia menyerah. Kakinya melangkah, tak lupa mengirimkan secercah kepanikannya pada anak bungsu keluarga Wu.

Jongin mulai panik.

Satu demi satu pesan L*NE ia kirimkan ke sebiji manusia gagal muv on bernama Wu Shixun. Tapi tak ada balasan. Jongin mulai berpikir, antara dia terlalu asyik nongkrong di sekre Bulaksumur atau ketiduran atau apa, dia tidak tahu. Jongin hanya ingin pesannya dibalas, astaga.

 _~~Iya dia se-~~ _ ~~desperate _itu_.~~

.

 _Weekend_ begini, kebun binatang satu-satunya di Jogja ini sangat padat pengunjung. Jongin bisa melihat keluarga-keluarga kecil berseliweran sambil melihat hewan-hewan yang menjadi koleksi kebun binatang ini. Jongin sendiri sebetulnya tidak terlalu punya rasa ketertarikan khusus pada hewan-hewan yang ada di sini (karena satu-satunya jenis hewan yang punya _space_ banyak di hati Jongin hanyalah spesies _Canis familiaris_ —anjing) jadi dia sekadar membaca sekilas papan deskripsi yang menjelaskan asal-usul dan _background_ hewan yang rata-rata langka ini.

Lain pihak dengan orang yang menemani di sebelahnya ini, alias Mas Chanyeol, yang menurut Jongin, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar dan gembira parah. Langkah kaki Chanyeol panjang jadi Jongin merasa sedikit kesulitan mengikuti. Sementara Mas Chanyeol tampak lebih kalem dan _less_ alay daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, tetap saja sifat banyak omongnya tidak hilang.

“Terakhir aku ke sini itu pas masih SD, Dek, bareng sama Kyungsoo,” cerita Chanyeol yang kepalanya sibuk tolah-toleh melihat pepohonan yang rindang sebelum menyebrangi jembatan. Lalu entah karena kebiasaan selama jadi mahasiswa fakultas kehutanan atau bagaimana, Chanyeol mulai menceracau mengenai pepohonan yang bagi Jongin... _too much information_. Ampun deh, dia menghapalkan kanji saja sudah pusing setengah mati, ini Chanyeol malah menjejalinya informasi seputar pepohonan yang ia hapal nama latin dan nama lokalnya dengan sempurna luar kepala. Belum lagi saat mereka masuk ke museum yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, lalu Chanyeol mulai mencerocos mengenai bentuk lahan, perbedaan vegetasi daerah gunung, dan sebagainya. Jongin mendengarkan ~~dengan ogah-ogahan~~ , tapi tangannya yang gelisah sibuk mencari kesempatan untuk nge- _chat_ sohibnya yang melarikan diri ke sekre UKM Mas Kyungsoo sekarang. Mereka masih berjalan dengan ritme yang relatif cepat, mengingat kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang satu langkahnya setara dua langkah manusia Asia Tenggara pada umumnya. “Sekarang kebun binatangnya jadi bagus buanget, nggak kayak dulu. Jadi betah lama-lama di sini.”

Jongin tersenyum kecut. … _Kamu betah Mas, aku yang pingin cepat pulang._

Chanyeol berbicara banyak pada Dek Jongin kesayangannya mengenai rencananya di kebun binatang ini. Dari main ke museum (ini sudah mereka lakukan tadi), lihat-lihat binatang, masuk ke _bird park_ dan selfie dengan burung parkit, naik gajah, naik unta, main wahana sepeda air, spa ikan, main ATV, sampai ke _petting zone_. Jongin sih… iya-iya saja. Prinsipnya, selama bukan dia yang bayar, Jongin sih oke-oke saja.

Dari gajah, orangutan, simpanse, semuanya tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Jongin secara khusus. Malah Jongin merasa kasihan pada mereka, hidup hewan-hewan itu dijadikan tontonan menarik dan sumber pundi-pundi uang untuk pengelolanya. Berpikir begitu, Jongin mau memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ya, paling enggak hewan-hewan itu terlihat dirawat dengan baik.

“Betewe Dek, UTSmu kapan?”  Chanyeol, lagi-lagi, tampak berusaha memecah dinding di antara mereka. Alias berusaha supaya _date_ mereka kali ini enggak berakhir garing.

“Masih lama Mas, dua atau tiga minggu lagi mungkin.” Jongin menjawab setengah menggumam, nggak enak juga rasanya kalau dia terus-terusan ngacangin Chanyeol sepihak. Meskipun dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk enggak nge- _spam_ di _chatroom_ dengan Shixun.

Cowok tampan yang lebih tua nyengir dikit. “Wah enak, aku malah lagi UTS nih.”

Kemudian hening. Sebenernya enggak hening juga, berhubung pengunjungnya ramai, tapi tetap saja di antara mereka berdua percakapannya mati. Chanyeol mati kutu, dan Jongin juga ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini dan kembali bergelung di kasur. Tidak lupa bertanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa sesantai itu padahal _sedang_ berada dalam minggu UTS. Bagian mana tadi dari pikirannya yang agak _denial_ dan berpikir sepertinya hari ini akan baik, dia mau menghapus itu semua.

Lalu saat mereka tiba di persimpangan, Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang buru-buru menutup ponsel pintarnya habis mengirim pesan penuh _capslock_ pada Shixun, “Dek, kamu mau lihat reptil dan amfibi dulu atau lurus aja?”

“Mas Chanyeol sendiri mau lihat yang mana?”

“Kalau aku pinginnya lurus aja sih, aku takut sama ular soalnya.”

Jawaban cowok Kehutanan ini yang bikin Jongin mendadak dapat pencerahan untuk usil setengah ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa ilfil dengannya. Tahu ‘kan, kalau mestinya orang tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan musuh. _Ini kesempatan!!!_ Batin Jongin ngakak puas.

“Aku kok malah pingin ke sana ya, Mas?” Jongin berkata dengan nada berharap yang dibuat-buat. Di saat begini, dia berharap kalau dirinya yang satu lagi—Kai—muncul dan membuat aktingnya sedikit lebih mendingan, tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin. “Nggak apa-apa kah?”

Jongin melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah dan senyum yang ditampilkan agak dipaksa. “Nggak apa-apa Dek, aku sih asal kamu seneng aja.”

Jika dari tadi Jongin jalan di belakang Chanyeol, kali ini malah sebaliknya. Kesannya sekarang si kakak tingkat malah bersembunyi di balik badan Jongin meski tentu saja sia-sia sebab Jongin kalah tinggi darinya. Jongin santai aja melenggang masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, pencahayaan enggak terlalu terang, cenderung remang-remang. Jongin senang-senang saja karena pencahayaan terlalu terang akan membuat matanya sakit. Ular-ular ditempatkan di kotak-kotak _display_ yang diatur agar isinya dapat ular itu gunakan sebagai tempat melilitkan diri sekaligus dimiripkan dengan tempat aslinya hidup. Dengan sedikit antusiasme, dia membaca deskripsi singkat reptil-reptil itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol berdiri agak jauhan sambil mulutnya komat-kamit sesuatu.

“Jalan lagi yuk, Mas,” ucapan Jongin seperti menyadarkan Chanyeol.

“Oke,” Chanyeol nyengir kuda. Jongin entah kenapa dengar embusan napas lega si kakak tingkat.

Secara mengagetkan, Chanyeol tampak kalem-kalem saja meski bilang takut sama ular dan dengan senang hati menanggapi ajakan Jongin. Jongin sendiri hampir membuat prasangka kalau jangan-jangan Chanyeol ngibul saat bilang dia takut sama ular, tapi saat melihat ke muka Chanyeol kembali, Jongin baru sadar kalau kakak tingkatnya ini sudah menanggalkan kacamata yang dari tadi dia pakai.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

“Mas Chanyeol,” panggilnya.

“Ya, Dek?”

“Kacamatanya kenapa dilepas?”

Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya lalu memasang kacamatanya kembali. “Tadi aku takut banget Dek, makanya kacamatanya aku lepas biar enggak bisa lihat.” Melihat Jongin yang terdiam, Chanyeol memberi tanda untuk jalan lagi dengan tangannya. “Gini-gini minusku lumayan banyak sih, tapi aku enggak suka pakai kacamata, makanya aku biarin aja. Lagian masih bisa lihat juga. Tapi kayaknya malah makin parah ya? Makanya jadi sering dimarahin Kyungsoo, hahaha.”

Diam-diam Jongin merasa sayang sekaligus merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, cowok di hadapannya sebenarnya lebih tampan dengan kacamata. Lalu dia rela aja masuk ke tempat yang sebenarnya tidak suka. Setengahnya merasa panik, sebab Chanyeol tidak sehina yang dia duga. Masih punya _hidden depth_ dan enggak sekadar tong yang bunyinya nyaring (soal berisi atau tidaknya, Jongin tidak tahu). Dan yang paling mengejutkannya, ternyata sudah selama _itu_ Mas Kyungsoo berteman dengan Mas Chanyeol.

“Menurut Dek Jongin sendiri aku lebih pantas pakai kacamata apa enggak?”

Panjang umur deh. Jongin tidak tahu harus jawab apa, jadi dia memilih opsi standar. “Ya… senyamannya Mas Chanyeol aja gimana.”

Percakapannya mati lagi.

Jongin mengambil beberapa pemandangan yang dia rasa tampak cukup berestetika untuk dipajang di inst*gr*m sementara Chanyeol yang sudah melewati ular-ular sibuk menontoni hewan-hewan yang ada dalam jangkauan mata. Kalau begini, jatuhnya malah makin kikuk. Tahu ‘kan perasaan itu, kalau karena satu atau lain hal kamu harus jalan dengan orang yang… sebenarnya enggak jahat, tapi tingkahnya bikin kamu ilfil. Mana enggak dekat lagi. _Hufft._

Ini bahkan lebih _awkward_ dari saat Jongin jalan sama mantannya pascaputus.

Jongin… sangat mengapresiasi Park Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menaikkan _mood_ mereka dengan segala kekuatan yang ada.

Keluar dari area reptil tadi, perasaan Jongin hanya satu: bosan. Nge- _chat_ sobat seoroknya tidak kunjung dibaca, ditelepon pun tidak diangkat, membuat Jongin mengutuk kalau seandainya Shixun malah tebar pesona sama orang lain atau kalau Shixun ketemu dengan calon jodoh.

Melirik Chanyeol, yang bersangkutan juga tampaknya sudah benar-benar kehilangan gaya, buktinya dia sama sekali tidak membuat percakapan baru. Sesekali garuk-garuk kepala tampak bingung. Ujung-ujungnya, kencan kikuk beginian malah jadi tidak enak buat mereka berdua.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil namanya. “Dek Jongin.”

Jongin menoleh. Ia melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya yang nampak sudah _keki_ alias mati kutu tapi masih mencoba tersenyum pada Jongin. Padahal Jongin sendiri, ya, sebenarnya sudah ingin pulang dari puluhan menit yang lalu. “Ng….” Chanyeol nampak ragu, tidak seperti biasanya, walau senyum masih ada di wajah. “Itu….”

“Ya? Gimana Mas?” Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol.

“Sebenernya dari tadi Mas pengin ke satu tempat ini… kamu udah keburu bosen atau nggak? Kalau nggak, ya udah langsung keluar aja…, yuk?” Lalu satu kedikan—hanya untuk meyakinkan Jongin kalau ia tidak memaksa.

Jongin bingung. **Lagi**. Dia sebenarnya kalau mendengar kata ‘keluar’ atau ‘pulang’ sudah sangat semangat karena memang hanya itulah yang ia inginkan sedari tadi; jauh, jauh sebelum Chanyeol membelikan tiket, bahkan. Dia sudah meneriakkan kata pulang semenjak memarkir motornya. Batinnya sudah bersuara _‘ini kesalahan fatal’_ entah berapa kali sampai dia tidak ingat lagi. Namun, perkataan Shixun terngiang-ngiang, kalau ditolak lagi, betapa _tega_ nya dia pada Park Chanyeol, dan… walau sungkan mengaku, ia akui satu-satunya kesalahan Chanyeol padanya adalah _image_ jelek yang sudah terpatri dari pertemuan pertama mereka, itupun diakui banyak orang sebagai hiperbola di pihak Jongin, karena… dilihat dari sisi manapun, memang dia berlebihan. Sambil meyakinkan diri kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, akhirnya setelah jeda lama, Jongin mengiyakan dan ini menghasilkan senyum cerah di muka Chanyeol.

“Beneran??” Chanyeol bertanya, masih tidak percaya. Senyumnya yang merekah semakin lebar membuat Jongin tahu kalau pilihannya tidak salah. “Makasih ya Dek, aku tahu kalau Dek Jongin emang orangnya pengertian. Makasih banget Dek!!”

Pujian Chanyeol terdengar menyakitkan bagi telinga Jongin. _Andai saja Mas Chanyeol tahu_ , namun Jongin menutupinya dengan senyum. Barangkali ini _kencan_ terakhir mereka, asumsikan saja begitu. “Apa sih Mas, gitu _tok_ , kok. Biasa aja dong, Mas….”

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin dan terus melaju di depan Jongin, membuat adik angkatannya yang aslinya mager itu terpaksa harus berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi Chanyeol yang setengah berlari. Di belakang Chanyeol, ia masih terus berusaha menghubungi sebiji Wu Shixun yang Jongin harap bakal kehilangan bijinya kalau yang bersangkutan masih belum merespon satupun pesan yang ia kirimkan.

Jongin tidak memercayai penglihatannya saat Chanyeol memersilakannya antre duluan.

“Ini….”

“Yo’i, _petting zone_!” Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk senang, kelihatan lebih _excited_ dari sebelumnya.

“Tempat apa ini Mas?” Ia punya beberapa tebakan, tapi masa—

Punggungnya didorong oleh Chanyeol begitu saja saat mereka ada di ujung antrian. Jongin hampir saja jatuh terjerembap kalau Chanyeol tidak siaga dan memegang tangannya, tapi Jongin tetap saja… _bingung_? “Duh, _mbok_ ya hati-hati Dek,” katanya gemas. Ia segera mengajak Jongin ke kuda poni terdekat yang ada di sana, senyumnya semakin terkembang. “Lihat Dek, kudanya unyu ya!”

Tidak, tebakan Jongin tidak salah, saudara-saudara. Park Chanyeol mengajaknya ke tempat ini karena rupanya mahasiswa Kehutanan satu ini seriusan salah jurusan dan rupanya pecinta hewan kelas wahid, yang baru Jongin tahu hari ini. Ia dari tadi hanya memberi respon singkat berupa ‘hm’ atau ‘oh gitu ya?’ dan semacamnya sementara mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol mengenai kecintaannya nonton N*tG*o Wild dan An*m*l Planet, berikut sejarah dari berbagai macam hewan yang pernah Chanyeol pelihara sebelum ia kuliah di UGM, plus satu cerita sedih mengenai _sugar glider_ nya yang mati beberapa bulan setelah ia kuliah.

Ia masih mengamati kelakuan Chanyeol dan sesekali mengelus kelinci yang mampir minta makan padanya. Tetapi Jongin lambat laun menyadari satu hal yang aneh. “Mas Chanyeol lagi sakit?” tanyanya, sebab ia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol dari tadi terus-terusan bersin.

Chanyeol masih cengengesan sambil mengusap hidungnya. “Ini?” tanyanya, senyum masih ada di wajah. “Nggak papa, nggak papa. Santai aja Dek. Alergi sih ini, ntar juga habis kita keluar sama cuci tangan, ntar berhenti sendiri bersinnya.”

Jongin membelalak. “Lha, alergi Mas?!” Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan volume suara. Ia bukan dokter dan pengetahuannya soal alergi itu bisa dibilang nihil. Tanpa ditanya, orang sudah bisa membaca kata panik yang tercetak jelas di wajah Jongin. “Ya udah kalau gitu, buruan keluar Mas! Jangan lupa cuci tangan juga!!”

Dua ekor kelinci warna cokelat dan putih yang ada di dekapan Chanyeol refleks melompat setelah Jongin menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar. Tetapi Chanyeol bergeming, dia kaget dengan kelakuan Jongin yang absurd baginya. “Duh Deeeek, santai aja. Emang ingus Mas segitu ke mana-mananya sampai kamu panik gitu?”

Jongin berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya. Matanya melihat Chanyeol dari atas bawah, lalu fokus ke hidung. “Nggak juga sih….”

“Ya udah, makanya. Yuk main lagi! Mas belum sempat pegang keledai~ Soalnya kalau naik, kasian keledainya.”

Jongin tertawa mendengar candaan Chanyeol, padahal nggak lucu-lucu amat. Walau begitu, kekhawatiran masih nampak di wajahnya. “Tapi ‘kan… Mas alergi,” ia bergumam pelan, nyaris berbisik.

“DUH DEK JONGIN _MUANISEEEE_!” Chanyeol berteriak gembira (iyalah, diperhatikan gebetan, siapa yang tidak berasa dilempar ke langit ketujuh?) dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dengan senang. “Kamu segitu khawatirnya sama Mas? Beneran nih?”

Yang ditanya diam saja. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol semakin besar kepala. Tapi ia tahu kalau Chanyeol menganggap itu sebagai iya. Chanyeol kemudian cengengesan. “Duh gimana nih, Mas kok seneng banget ya? Padahal diginiin doang,” kekeh renyah lalu keluar dari mulutnya. “Ya _wis_ , abis ini kita keluar, tapi plis, plis, plis, plis biarin Mas mainan bentaaar aja ya sama keledai. Sama sekalian ngabisin pakan kelinci yang kamu bawa itu. Plis, plis, plis!”

Sempat terlintas barang sepersekian detik di kepalanya kalau Mas Chanyeol ini… manis juga. Tapi segera Jongin menepis pikiran tersebut. _Anjir khilaf_ , Jongin jadi ingin menampar mukanya sendiri. “Ya udah, terserah Mas Chanyeol aja. Apa Mas mau sekalian yang ngasih makan kelinci?” Jongin menawarkan pakan kelinci yang ia bawa.

“Dedek kesayanganku ini emang terbaek,” Chanyeol menerima pakan kelinci dengan senang hati dan mengacungkan jempol sesudahnya. Dia nampak sudah bersiap pergi ke area keledai, tetapi entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya, ia berbalik dan bertanya lagi ke Jongin. “Kamu beneran nggak mau ngasih makan kelinci lagi?”

Jongin memberi jawab dengan tangannya. “Nggak Mas, beneran. Mas aja yang ngasih makan. Lagian Mas juga lebih suka kelinci daripada aku. Ya ‘kan?”

Chanyeol meringis. “Tau aja kamu,” timpalnya lalu segera bergerak ke area keledai dengan pakan kelinci di tangan.

Melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang setara anak SMP, Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Geli. Ia kemudian berteriak ke Chanyeol. “Mas, aku keluar dulu ya kalau gitu. Kutunggu di luar nggak apa?”

Chanyeol nampaknya sudah terlalu asyik main dengan keledai sampai tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Jongin mendesah, tapi tetap saja berjalan keluar. Kalau ini ia yang tadi, mungkin dia sudah segera berlari ke pintu keluar, mengambil motornya, lalu kabur ke kosan. Tapi melihat bagaimana suka cita Chanyeol dengan binatang dan bagaimana orang itu bertahan dengan alergi saking cintanya pada binatang membuat Jongin tetap tinggal dan menunggu Chanyeol sampai kakak angkatannya itu keluar dan cuci tangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekitar lima belas menit. Jongin agak terkejut juga saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah keluar. “Bentar amat Mas? Emang cukup segitu?”

“Nggak sih, kurang banget kalau buat Mas,” akunya, “Tapi hidung Mas udah nggak betah lagi dan panas. Mas nggak enak kalau kamu nunggu kelamaan.”

Ya Tuhan, tolong. Parah nih, dari tadi pagi kelakuan Chanyeol yang selalu memprioritaskan dirinya dan ceria membuat Jongin merasa seperti manusia paling brengsek di atas muka bumi. Bahkan—untuk sekali ini saja—dia merasa lebih _tai_ daripada oknum Z yang meremukkan hati Shixun lebih banyak dari lapisan wafer t*ngo. Jongin kemudian diam saja di sebelah Chanyeol, memilih tidak bicara karena hatinya dihimpit rasa bersalah.

“Kamu laper nggak?” Chanyeol kemudian mengganti topik, sesaat setelah mereka melewati pintu keluar dan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. “Aku jadi pingin makan deh, keluar yuk, cari makan.”

Sejujurnya, Jongin tentu mau menolak lalu minta berpisah di sini aja dengan dalih nugas atau apa. Namun tiba-tiba, di saat yang _sangat_ tidak tepat, perutnya yang sudah diberi sarapan traktiran Shixun konser dengan riang gembira. Jongin merasa malu banget, sayangnya mata dengan iris cokelat Chanyeol malah berbinar-binar. _Bingo,_ begitu mungkin pikirnya.

“Aku tahu tempat enak, mungkin kamu suka di sana.”

Sekali lagi, Jongin menangisi blundernya sendiri. (Walau sesekali juga merutuk Shixun yang memutuskan sarapan bubur ayam. Mana cukup perut Jongin cuma diisi begituan.) Akhirnya dengan langkah kaki agak diseret, dia berusaha menguatkan batin ke mana pun Chanyeol akan membawanya, tidak lupa mengekspresikan kesialannya di kotak obrolannya dengan Shixun.

“Kita mau ke mana Mas?” tanya Jongin, setengah penasaran, setengah mulai mencari alasan untuk kabur. Namun, alih-alih jawaban yang didapat, Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda.

“Mau tau atau mau tau banget?”

 _Lupakan_ , Jongin melengos. Kesal juga mendengar balasan semacam itu. Walau dia mulai bisa melihat sisi positif Park Chanyeol, kalimat barusan membuat _image_ Chanyeol kembali minus di mata Jongin dan seakan diaktifkan kembali, kepala Jongin jadi meneriakkan alarm bahaya. _Ogah, ogah, ogah!!_ Kata itu terus menyalak di benaknya. Dia bergegas menelepon Shixun sekarang—langkah terakhir sebelum Jongin harus mengikuti motor K*was*ki N*nja milik Chanyeol dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya hari ini bersama si anak Kehutanan. Sekali, dua kali dan tidak ada balasan. Jongin kehabisan waktu—motor besar Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

“Yuk?” tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk dan segera mengenakan helmnya. Kedua motor itu pun melaju beriringan dengan Chanyeol di depan. Perlahan melewati Jalan Kusumanegara, lalu melewati Jogja Expo Center, Jalan Janti… Jongin hanya berharap tempatnya tidak jauh-jauh amat dan tidak romantis, biar dia tidak merasa canggung lebih dari ini. Semisal Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat yang nun jauh di bagian utara Yogyakarta, Jongin akan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti sebentar di pom bensin terdekat. Bensin Jongin kritis, soalnya.

Adapun potensi tempat yang Jongin kira Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke sana, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kafe, kafe, dan kafe. Jongin tidak kepikiran yang lain. Makanya, saat motor Chanyeol mulai memelan dan menyalakan lampu sein ke kiri, Jongin sempat tidak percaya walau masih mengikuti dengan patuh.

Jongin masih diam seribu kata saat sudah selesai memarkirkan motornya persis di sebelah motor Chanyeol dan melepaskan helmnya.

Tepukan Chanyeol pada bahunya mengagetkan Jongin. “Gimana Dek? Kamu suka ‘kan pasti?”

Di kepala Jongin ada satu tersangka: Mas Kyungsoo. Tapi saat ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena memberikan tips super jitu untuk menyenangkan hatinya ke Park Chanyeol.

Ada senyum yang tak bisa disembunyikan di bibirnya saat ia memastikan apa yang ia lihat ke Chanyeol. “Seriusan Mas kita makan di sini? Aku… nggak ada uang, Mas.” Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan tanpa kesungguhan, karena melihat tren seharian ini, ia yakin seratus persen kalau Chanyeol akan menraktir. Lagipula, di sini mahalnya selangit. Jongin mana mau makan di sini, apalagi ini bukan awal bulan.

“Tenang Dek, Mas yang bayar nanti. Tenang aja, oke?”

Jongin pura-pura menghembuskan napas lega dan segera jalan di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia tidak lupa menjepret eksterior bangunan lalu mengirimkannya pada Wu Shixun. _Caps lock_ dinyalakan, tanda Jongin tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

Habisnya, siapa sih yang tahu kalau Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke S*harti; yang notabene adalah restoran ayam goreng termahal di Jogja?

.

Hidung Jongin kembang-kempis melihat betapa cantiknya ayam goreng yang ada di hadapannya. Dari dulu Jongin memiliki sebuah teori, yakni kalau bidadari bisa turun ke bumi, pilihan wujud fisiknya ada dua: ayam goreng atau Isyana Sarasvati. Sudah itu saja. Memang standar Jongin setinggi dan serendah itu.

“Suka Dek?” Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu, nyaris berbisik. Seharusnya dia bisa tahu jawabannya dari ekspresi Jongin, tapi berkaca dari pengalaman di kebun binatang yang nyaris gagal seandainya Jongin tidak sedang berbaik hati, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengurangi kecerewetannya.

 _SUKA MAS? AKU MAH CINTA KALO SAMA AYAM._ Jongin sudah nyaris berteriak, berdiri, dan memeluk Chanyeol. Namun kontrol dirinya yang (dianggapnya) bagus mencegah Jongin melakukan semua hal itu. Sehingga alih-alih mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan seorang manusia aL4y, Jongin hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terus memotret porsi ayam gorengnya dengan antusiasme yang melebihi euforia Jongin kala tahu dirinya diterima di UGM. Dia mencoba pengambilan gambar dari berbagai sudut sebelum akhirnya menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu tersenyum manis. “Seneng banget, Mas. Aku dari dulu pengin ke sini, tapi belum kesampaian karena… yah, harganya.”

Kemudian Jongin tersipu malu. “Makasih banyak ya Mas.” _Kamu emang yang terbaek, aku mau jadi fansmu nomor satu Mas asal kamu beliin ayam goreng_. Ada satu kalimat pujian beserta prasyarat tetapi Jongin memutuskan untuk menelannya saja. Bahaya, begitu instingnya bilang. Dia memang ingin kalau, err, hubungan mereka sampai di sini saja. Kencan pertama dan terakhir untuk Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Namun sebagai manusia yang baik dan benar, setidaknya Jongin ingin kalau ini berakhir menyenangkan bagi keduanya, bukannya meninggalkan kenangan buruk.

Jongin masih asyik memotret bidadarinya yang berwujud ayam goreng kremes seharga lima porsi mie ayam Palembang belakang MM UGM saat ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi, kakak angkatannya ini sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Alis Jongin naik, bertanya-tanya. “Lha, Mas nggak makan?”

Chanyeol menggeleng. “Nggak lah, aku nungguin kamu,” jawabnya. Jongin sudah hendak bertanya ‘kenapa’ tetapi Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan. “Lagian makanan bakal lebih enak kalau dimakan bareng ‘kan?”

Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda sembrono yang lebih banyak mengganggu kehidupan Jongin ketimbang menyelesaikan laporan-laporan praktikumnya. Jongin memiliki hipotesis utama seperti itu mengenai seorang Park Chanyeol dan, mungkin, akibat dari berbagai hipotesa yang bercokol di kepalanya, Jongin sedikit banyak berharap kalau kencan paksa mereka akan berakhir dengan ia makin membenci Mas Chanyeol.

Ternyata tidak.

Alih-alih membenci, Jongin kali ini merasa seperti orang kurang ajar yang salah asuhan. Chanyeol alay dan harus Jongin akui kalau itu adalah salah satu ciri khas Chanyeol, namun apa yang kakak angkatannya lakukan itu memang tidak layak mendapatkan perlakuan sebegini brengseknya dari Jongin. Dia terlalu membenci Chanyeol dengan delusi dan stigma yang ia buat, sehingga Jongin buta dan tidak mampu melihat kebaikan Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering sekarang, mau membalas tetapi serasa ada gumpalan di lehernya yang membuat Jongin kesulitan melontarkan kata-kata. Sehingga akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan. “Ya udah, makan yuk, Mas,” akhirnya ia berkata.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian di meja itu hanya suara sendok dan garpu beradu yang memecah keheningan. Jongin keki, Jongin canggung, Jongin mendadak merasa kalau ayam goreng S*harti ini tidak sesempurna yang ia bayangkan. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga pandangannya tetap ke ayam goreng, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan mencoba melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

… Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa pemuda yang berjarak kurang lebih satu hasta darinya itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Jongin terdiam. Chanyeol (tumben) lebih diam lagi. Tidak ada suara sendok dan garpu beradu. (Meja semakin hening, Bung!) Keduanya masih berada di posisi tersebut dengan segala kekikukan yang bisa diberikan semesta pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. _Eomma, Jongin mati kutu. Jongin mau pulang_. Ia merengek pada sang ibu yang tinggal ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Ia memikirkan banyak cara untuk memecah keheningan tapi sebelum Jongin yang jauh dari kata kreatif bisa berpikir, Chanyeol melepaskan satu tawa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jongin untuk ikut tertawa dan mencairkan suasana.

“Kita ngapain sih Dek?!” Chanyeol bertanya, geli pada tingkah mereka berdua yang kalau dipikir, anehnya bukan main.

Jongin hanya menaikkan bahunya seraya terus tertawa. “ _Ha mbuh_ , Mas tadi juga ngapain?!” salaknya sebelum melanjutkan tawa.

Tiba-tiba tawa ini mengingatkannya pada Wu Shixun, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena Shixun berharap kalau Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan kenangan bagus, bukan yang buruk-buruk seperti ekspektasi Jongin. Maka Jongin pun, di sela tawanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

“Kamu masih mau foto ayam lagi?!” teriak Chanyeol heran dan diam-diam Jongin mulai malu karena ia yakin kalau orang ini pasti mengira kalau Jongin maniak ayam.

~~(Walau kenyataannya memang begitu, sih.)~~

Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya sekencang yang ia bisa. “Bukan Mas! Aku kan nggak sesuka itu sama ayam!”

(Karena maksud Jongin, dia itu bukan suka pada ayam. Dia… **cinta**.)

Dan ia mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum aibnya sebagai _chicken mania_ terbongkar lebih dalam. “Aku mau _selfie_ sama Mas buat dikirim ke Sehun.”

Penjelasan ini, yang mana membuat Chanyeol bingung walau akhirnya, toh, disetujui olehnya, membuat hati Chanyeol berbunga-bunga. Seperti ada banyaaaak sekali bunga matahari mekar di hatinya. Seperti ada musim semi datang walau Indonesia sejatinya hanya punya musim kemarau dan musim hujan. Mereka _selfie_ dengan ponsel Jongin dan tanpa babibu, segera dikirimkan ke si bungsu Wu. Tak lupa, Jongin menawarkan untuk membelikan Shixun ayam goreng, karena tadi Mas Chanyeol sendiri dengan jumawa berkata kalau dia akan bayar semuanya. Nanti Jongin tinggal bilang kalau ia belum puas makan, ‘kan? Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu kalau sesungguhnya itu untuk Shixun.

“Kamu… segitu deketnya sama Sehun ya?”

“Eh, ya? Apa Mas? Gimana gimana?”

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. “Ya itu, kamu. Kayaknya dari tadi Sehun terus yang dibahas…” Chanyeol mulai _ngambek_. “… Mas kapan?”

Jongin tertawa lepas. Bingung juga menghadapi Chanyeol yang walau tinggi dan besar, tapi nyatanya memiliki tingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Ia hanya memberi Chanyeol tatapan mengejek yang dilebih-lebihkan. “Ngapain juga ngomongin Mas? Emang pas sepenting itu ya?”

“ _Tak keplak lho kowe!_ ” Ejekan Jongin membuat Chanyeol gemas. “Udah dibeliin ayam goreng mahal-mahal juga!” Chanyeol akhirnya memukul kepala Jongin main-main dan Jongin masih tertawa. Begitu saja terus sampai makanan keduanya habis dan muka mereka sekarang penuh dengan minyak dan kremesan hasil bercandaan tidak jelas. Perut kenyang dan—setidaknya— _image_ Chanyeol sudah agak mendingan. Walau Chanyeol belum bisa menyentuh hati Jongin, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak selalu mendapatkan tatapan sinis saat berbicara dengan adik angkatan super gantengnya ini.

.

.

.

Hasil kencan pertama dengan Dek Jongin: (kelihatannya) _S U K S E S  B E S A R ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> Ojo spaneng = Jangan tegang  
> selak rame = keburu ramai  
> duh Dek Jongin muanise! = duh Dek Jongin manisnyaaaa!  
> ha mbuh = ha, nggak tau  
> tak keplak lho kowe! = kupukul lho kamu!
> 
> .
> 
> Btw akhirnya kelar juga. Chapter super panjang dan semoga memuaskan (?) Semoga setelah ini bisa dikejar tayang (??) karena kita-kita akhirnya tahu fanfic ini bakal punya berapa chapter #lha
> 
> Iya sumpah dulu kita buat ini rencananya mau pendek-pendek. Eh, akhirnya... ___(:3
> 
> Doakan bisa sukses kejar tayang bikos dua author ini sama-sama ketimbun tugas review2 dan UTS..... _(:3


	10. Kim Junmyeon dan Kehidupan Kaum Burjois

Baru pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat mobil ini di depan matanya persis, apalagi masuk ke dalamnya. Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau dia bermimpi, jika di sampingnya bukanlah Yang Mulia Kim Junmyeon Hadiwinata. Tambah-tambahan di nama Junmyeon memang hiperbola, tapi, ya, begitu, deh. Pengalaman paling luar biasa Kyungsoo hanya menemani Chanyeol mengantar barang-barang dari toko keluarga Chanyeol dengan _truk_. Makanya, Kyungsoo berasa agak norak juga saat dia duduk di sebelah Mas Jun ini.

“Sini, Soo, masuk,” perintah Junmyeon sambil memberi isyarat bagi Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kyungsoo masuk dengan takut-takut (karena dia yakin kalau harga kursinya saja bisa untuk bayar UKTnya beberapa semester) dan duduk, posisinya sangat canggung sampai Junmyeon tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. “Sori ya, Soo, mobilnya agak sempit emang.”

Ujaran Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo memutar mata. Dia tahu kalau maksud kakak tingkatnya ini hanya sekadar remeh-temeh sopan santun belaka. Tapi… mobil semahal ini dan Junmyeon masih bertingkah demikian? Yang benar saja, yang ada malah Kyungsoo semakin canggung. Akhirnya, dia memilih diam.

“Skripsimu emang belum kelar Mas?” Kyungsoo berbasa-basi. Agak bingung juga mau ngomong apa, karena sesungguhnya dia tidak sedekat _itu_ dengan Junmyeon, meski kalau dengan Yixing itu beda cerita. Kalau sampai jauh sekali sepertinya enggak, hanya… tidak segitu dekat saja. Kyungsoo diam-diam menyesali mengapa Yixing tidak bisa ikut ke traktiran Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tertawa. “Dengan kekuatan bulan, skripsiku kayaknya bisa kelar.”

Kyungsoo diam. Sayangnya Junmyeon meliriknya seolah akan tertawa pada _joke_ yang dia baru lempar—iya kalau itu _pantas_ disebut _joke_. Karena tidak direspon, Junmyeon berdeham dan kembali membuka mulut. “Aku masih ngetik bab empat nih. Tapi kemarin waktu ke dosen, dibilang harus revisi beberapa bagian terutama hasilnya. Tapi ya… harusnya kekejar sih kalau wisuda Agustus. Maunya sih wisuda Mei, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin.”

“Ooh.” Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu hening lagi, padahal yang dikatakan Junmyeon dari tadi juga bukan tipe pertanyaan tertutup.

“Atau kamu mau makan ke mana, deh, Soo?” cowok yang lebih tua keburu nanya sebelum pembicaraan mereka kembali garing. Dari sisinya pun terlihat kalau Kyungsoo nampak gugup. Dan Junmyeon tahu, mobilnya jadi salah satu penyebab karena hal yang sama pernah terjadi pada Yixing saat pertama kali naik mobilnya. “Aku kayaknya nggak jadi kepingin ke H*lyc*w deh, apa kita puter ke B*uk*nh*f aja ya? Atau kamu ada saran tempat makan enak, nggak, Soo? Nanti kita sekalian beliin si Yixing.”

Ini orang ya, benar-benar. Kyungsoo tidak paham mengapa kakak tingkat beda fakultasnya yang satu ini sepertinya selalu kelebihan stok duit, dan mobilnya tiap hari ganti. Dulu Kyungsoo pernah nanya kenapa saking penasarannya, tapi yang bersangkutan dengan raut tidak bersalah bilang, ‘Ya pada prinsipnya kayak ganti baju, Soo’. Nadanya itu loh, sama sekali tidak terdengar niat sombong, jadi Kyungsoo setengah ingin kesal setengah bingung mau jawab apa.

Tempo hari, Kyungsoo teringat, pokoknya terakhir kali dia mau ditraktir makan Junmyeon, itu saat di mana anak SKM pada tidak punya semangat untuk menyelesaikan terbitan mereka edisi itu padahal sangat mepet dengan _deadline_ ; dengan tidak berdosanya, Kim Junmyeon menepuk tangannya dua kali meminta atensi dan berkata sampai satu sekre dengar, “Kalau bisa selesai, nanti aku traktir makan deh, sepuas kalian semua!”

Siapa sih yang tidak tergoda dengan makanan, apalagi kalau yang menraktir itu Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Junmyeon. Anak-anak Bulaksumur yang ada di sekre kala itu sudah membayangkan aneka makanan barat yang masih tidak terjangkau harganya walau kondisi dompet awal bulan. Mbak Hyojung yang sudah kelihatan lelah dan bete, _even_ Mas Yixing yang mukanya selalu terlihat ngantuk dan tidak bersemangat, kali ini tatapan mereka jadi riang gembira mengingat _reward_ dari Junmyeon minggu itu. Sampai di situ, tentu saja restoran tersebut seketika dipenuhi anggota-anggota SKM UGM dan ujungnya, Yixing memainkan gitar yang dia bawa dan Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya demen menyanyi langsung refleks menarik suara saat petikan gitar Yixing terdengar asyik sekali. Dia masih ingat betapa berisiknya saat itu, sampai para _waiter_ tampak heran. _Yang di sana itu lagi pesta_? Kira-kira begitu.

Kyungsoo saat itu sebenarnya tidak enak mendapat traktiran Junmyeon, hanya saja ketika dia niat mau mengganti uang Junmyeon (untuk bagian dia), baru kali itu dia dipelototi balik oleh Junmyeon dan yang bersangkutan tidak kalah gigih menolak uang yang ia ingin berikan.

Tidak mendapat respon cepat dari Kyungsoo, Junmyeon mulai menyebut satu per satu nama restoran mahal yang tingkat pengeluaran uangnya makin naik ke atas. Kyungsoo jadi panik, karena ya kali Junmyeon bakal serius makan di restoran dengan minimal uang keluar sekian ratus ribu per orang, bahkan bisa menembus angka satu juta.

“Mas Jun,” panggilnya.

“Apa?”

“Mas mau nggak kalau makan di angkringan? Atau burjo gitu Mas?” cowok Arsitektur satu ini memberi dua pilihan kebangsaan mahasiswa kurang uang, sampai tempat ini benar-benar berasa seperti _ikon_ tongkrongan _normal_ nya mahasiswa.

“Angkringan? Burjo? Itu restoran kayak gimana?” Junmyeon bertanya balik, dan Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk _facepalm_ dan merusuhi Yang Mulia ini dengan sejuta penjelasan bernada gemas.

Do Kyungsoo kemudian mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana rupa dan menu di angkringan dan burjo dengan bahasa yang dapat dipahami oleh seorang Kim Junmyeon, dimana yang bersangkutan sekalinya ‘hemat’ pun adalah makan di restoran padang yang harga nasi telurnya minimal dua puluh ribu. Tapi dia menyerah. “… Intinya gitu lah Mas. Makanan mahasiswa yang miskin kayak aku-aku gini.”

“Jangan ngomong gitu ah. Kamu ‘kan masih sanggup kuliah nggak pakai beasiswa,” Junmyeon menegur Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kyungsoo kemudian terdiam. Lelaki dengan sisiran rambut klimis di sebelahnya itu kini nampak berpikir. Agak lama.

“Boleh juga ya?” kemudian mengangguk afirmatif. “Aku kayaknya kepingin coba makan di resto burjo ini, yang belum pernah aku datengin aja. Kamu yang tunjukin jalannya ya, aku nggak tahu soalnya.”

“Siap Mas! Kalau gitu, puter balik ya Mas di depan sana,” Kyungsoo menunjuk jalan di depannya. “Burjonya soalnya deket kampus kok, Mas.”

Junmyeon segera putar arah setelah Kyungsoo menyuruhnya. Walau harus diakui, agak sulit memang dengan keadaan jalanan di Yogyakarta yang sempit dan banyak lampu merah. Mereka kemudian masih terdiam, membisu dan membiarkan suara dari pemutar musik mengisi keheningan di sana. Lampu merah terakhir sebelum burjo yang dituju dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat satu fakta penting.

“Mas, aku baru inget….”

“Apa?”

“Kayaknya emang mendingan kita ke restoran yang lain aja deh. Aku baru inget kalau burjonya itu di gang. Mobil Mas nggak bisa parkir di sana.” Di benak Kyungsoo sudah terbayang warung burjo di belakang MM UGM, ramah di kantung dan air putih _unlimited refill_ yang seribu rupiah (Kyungsoo sering membawa botol minumnya yang ukuran satu liter, tiga biji, ke sana dan pura-pura tidak sadar akan tatapan si akang burjo), tempat tongkrongannya sehari-hari.

Muka Junmyeon nampak terkaget mendengar fakta ini. “Itu restoran segitu _edgy_ nya sampai harus masuk-masuk ke gang kecil?” dia bertanya, raut mukanya geli. Dalam hati Kyungsoo membatin, _Nggak gitu juga kali, Mas_. “Terus ini aku harus _piye_?”—Kyungsoo tertawa sampai sekarang masih belum terbiasa dengan Junmyeon yang berusaha berbicara bahasa Jawa, _wagu puol_. Semacam hibrida gagal antara bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Jawa, diucapkan dengan logat Jekerdah, terkadang diselipi kosakata bahasa Korea—“Ganti mobil?”

Kyungsoo kini yang ganti terkaget. Maksudnya, ke burjo doang sampai ganti mobil segala. Lalu Kyungsoo sekali lagi menyesali dia yang kurang keras kepala untuk menolak ajakan Junmyeon. Ganti mobil berarti mereka harus pergi ke apartemen Junmyeon yang (menurut orang-orang) agak jauh dari kampus. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Seandainya saja tadi mereka boncengan naik motor berdua dan Junmyeon pinjam helm Sehun atau Yixing, mereka sekarang sudah bisa ke burjo dengan mudahnya. Ia ingin menolak, tapi ini Junmyeon yang ia tahu sama keras kepalanya dengan dia. Jadilah dia menghela napas. “Terserah Mas aja deh.”

\--

Kyungsoo sebagai anak arsitektur, baru pertama kali masuk ke apartemen dan sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencermati struktur bangunannya, walau ia hanya berdiam di tempat parkir. Tadi Junmyeon menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai paling atas. Tetapi, _Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo as he is_ , dia merasa kalau dia belum sedekat itu dengan si pangeran Bulaksumur untuk bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Lagipula, dengar-dengar dari candaan anak-anak, banyak yang bilang kalau kamar Mas Junmyeon cuma rapi setelah _cleaning service_ datang ke kamarnya, yakni seminggu sekali. Sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa memecahkan misteri berantakannya kamar Junmyeon dalam sehari.

Dia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Lapar dan haus, tetapi lagi-lagi karena kesungkanannya, alih-alih mengirimkan pesan ke Junmyeon, dia hanya menunggu sembari melihat-lihat desain lahan parkir. Pandangan Kyungsoo selalu tertuju pada mobil-mobil mahal yang ada di parkiran, lalu bertanya-tanya mana saja di antara semua itu yang merupakan mobil milik Junmyeon. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai main _game_ MMORPG di ponselnya yang akan makan banyak waktu. Tetapi ketika layar menunjukkan _loading… please wait_ , Junmyeon sudah kembali ke parkiran, napasnya terengah-engah.

“Sori lama,” ujarnya.

Kyungsoo agak kesal juga karena Junmyeon datang di saat yang kurang tepat, sehingga ia harus menutup permainannya sebelum dimulai. “Nggak apa, kok, Mas. Santai,” jawabnya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke kantung celana. Perhatiannya kini teralih ke kunci yang ada di genggaman tangan Junmyeon. “Kuncinya banyak banget, Mas? Itu buat apa?”

Junmyeon tersenyum. “Kunci mobil semua ini. Habisnya aku nggak tahu yang mana enaknya buat pergi ke resto burjo ini.”

Lawan bicaranya refleks cengo. Dia tidak sempat menghitung, tapi kunci yang ada di tangan Junmyeon itu lebih dari tiga dan belum termasuk mobil yang tadi mereka naiki. Gila, gila, gila, Kyungsoo saja sampai sekarang masih bermimpi bisa beli mobil sendiri, tetapi orang di hadapannya koleksi mobil semudah beli ayam geprek. Ada beberapa merk yang familier di matanya, ada juga yang tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, menggigit-gigit ujung bibir, mengestimasi harga dari mobil yang dipasangkan dengan kunci tersebut, Kyungsoo pun menatap Junmyeon dan membuat kakak tingkatnya itu mendadak merasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya. “Mobilnya nggak usah yang bagus-bagus banget, Mas. Yang paling murah aja. Yang mana?”

Ekspresi heran diberikan Junmyeon sebagai jawaban, tetapi tetap saja ia mengambil satu kunci yang nampak agak kusam dan paling minim aksesoris dibandingkan kunci lainnya, lalu memasukkan sisanya ke kantung. “Yakin nih? Tapi ini cuma H*nda J*zz, lho, kecil lagi. Nggak apa?”

 _Cuma gundulmu, Mas_. Kyungsoo nyinyir karena dia saja belum yakin bisa beli motor dengan uangnya sendiri dan inilah Junmyeon, memilih mobil untuk ke burjo saja bingungnya setengah mati saking banyaknya opsi yang dimiliki. “Iya Mas, lagian malah bagus kalau kecil, biar enak cari tempat parkir di gang-gang sempit sekitaran Pascasarjana.”

Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “O-Ooooh, gitu ya. Ya udahlah, aku _manut_ sama _kowe_ ajalah Soo.”

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke mobil milik Junmyeon—yang satunya dari sekian banyak. Mengingat kembali kunci tadi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo yakin kalau parkiran ini terasa penuh karena mobil milik si kakak tingkat. Junmyeon pun membuka pintu pengemudi dan kembali lagi mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat lebih rileks dan Junmyeon membuat catatan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa lain kali kalau bertemu Kyungsoo, ia harus bawa mobil yang seperti ini lagi.

“Gimana?” Junmyeon bertanya. “Kamu lebih suka naik yang ini? Keliatan _enjoy_ banget kamu soalnya.”

Pertanyaan Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. “Hehe, iya e, Mas. Soalnya tadi mobilnya mahal banget, ‘kan. Aku takut _ngotori opo ngopo ngono_ , Mas….”

“Kotorin aja, kali. Nggak apa. Pokoknya kamu kalau sama aku harus santai ya, Soo. Kayak anak Bulaksumur yang lain gitu, lho!” Kali ini intonasi Junmyeon agak serius. Ia tidak menatap Kyungsoo dan sibuk menyalakan mobil. Maklum, dia bahkan lupa-lupa ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya memakai mobilnya ini. Kyungsoo sendiri diam sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

Junmyeon berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dengan prihatin. “Nggak apa ‘kan Soo? Aku takut _seatbelt_ nya agak macet karena udah lama nggak kupakai. Dan…”

“Ya Mas?”

“Sori ya, mobilnya lebih sempit dari yang tadi. Jadi mungkin ntar kamu dan aku bakal sering nggak sengaja senggolan.”

Kyungsoo mendengus geli dan menatap Junmyeon dengan terheran-heran, _like_ , ‘ini orang ngomong apa sih??’. Tetapi ia tidak merespon sementara Junmyeon hanya tertawa-tertawa sendiri saat mengendarai mobil.

“Jangan lupa ingetin beloknya di mana ya Soo.”

“ _Shap bosque._ ”

\--

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sepanjang menunggu Junmyeon selesai memarkir mobilnya. Pasalnya, Junmyeon nampak bingung dengan tujuan mereka. Terus ketika mereka pada akhirnya bisa parkir dengan agak lega di tengah lalu lintas gang sekitar UGM yang padat, Kyungsoo yang malah jadi galau. Burjo yang ini… tempat kesukaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol nongkrong berdua ketika masih maba, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba mereka jadi tidak sedekat dulu. Ketika Kyungsoo masih bisa merasa dan berkata jumawa kalau Park Chanyeol hanyalah miliknya seorang.

“Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon menepuk pundaknya. “Ini tempat makannya?”—kosakata Junmyeon berubah, sebab ia baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo membawanya ke tempat makan mahasiswa (dan bukan restoran) yang masuk ke _blacklist_ ibunya—“Kok nggak ada tulisan burjonya? Malah warung ind*mie gini?”

Dia jadi agak gelagapan, lalu tertawa kecil. “Iya, Mas. Burjonya itu singkatan bubur kacang ijo. Biasanya sih sekarang malah kita nyebutnya aja burjo, padahal nggak jual burjo. Tapi kalau burjo yang ini kebetulan masih jual burjo kok, Mas!!”

Lelaki di mengangguk-angguk sok paham. “Gitu ya,” katanya, “Tapi kamu juga, jangan ngelamun terus dong. Pasti tadi ngelamunin si cowok kehutanan itu ya? Si Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, karena itu Junmyeon ketawanya jadi makin keras karena tebakannya benar. Terus jalan begitu saja, ninggalin Junmyeon yang masih terkekeh ngikutin dia. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo juga akhirnya melambatkan langkahnya supaya sejajar dengan si kakak tingkat yang masih tengok kanan-kiri dengan muka melongo setengah takjub setengah bingung. “Ooh, jadi burjo itu kayak gini.” Begitu komentarnya.

“Iya. Emang enggak mewah dan murah meriah, tapi lumayan enak kok.” Kyungsoo jadi geli sendiri. Orang ini serius nggak pernah makan di tempat rakyat jelata sampai sebingung ini? Terus Kyungsoo jadi bingung juga sama diri sendiri kenapa malah jadi seolah promosi burjo. Dia sudah mendekat ke si Akang Burjo, sebelum ia sadar kalau Mas Junmyeon sudah mengambil tempat duduk di kursi panjang yang persis menghadap ke televisi yang tengah menyiarkan _highlight_ sepakbola. “Lho Mas Jun? Ngapain Mas?” Junmyeon hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. “Pesennya di sini, Mas.”

Cepat-cepat Junmyeon berdiri dan mendekat ke tempat Kyungsoo. “Sori, sori, Soo. Kukira tadi kita nunggu Masnya dateng dan nyatet pesenan kita,” jawab Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo dan Akang Burjo otomatis tertawa mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon. Tak lupa, Kyungsoo menghadiahinya satu pukulan main-main di lengan. “Ya nggak lah, Mas. _Mbok kiro_ restoran?”

Bibir Junmyeon mencebik dan bagi Kyungsoo, entah mengapa menggemaskan. “Lah mana kutahu. Tadi ‘kan emang aku ngiranya kita makan di restoran.” Ia membela diri. “Terus nih, daftar menunya di mana Soo?”

“Itu Mas, yang di tembok,” Kyungsoo menunjuk ke daftar menu di tembok.

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya melihat menu yang terpampang di papan yang tergantung di dinding, tangan di dagu. Komentar pertamanya adalah, “Kok kolom harganya dikosongin sih? Pasti mahal ya?”—yang kemudian disanggah oleh Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus meyakinkan Junmyeon kalau harga di sini murah, pakai _banget_ —“Duh aku galau nih. Semuanya aku belum pernah makan.” Terus memandangi nama menu-menu yang berjejer rapi, ia sering mendengar nama ind*mie dari anak-anak SKM, tapi untuk makan, belum pernah. Karena ibunya dulu melarang keras dan itu terus terngiang di kepala Junmyeon. Ia begitu terus sampai agak lama. “Aku makan nasi ayam aja deh.”

Menu yang paling terlihat aman dan tidak aneh-aneh.

“Minumnya?”

Kim Junmyeon kembali berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo tertawa sedikit. “Mas mau aku ajarin caranya hemat?”

Tak diduga, Junmyeon mengangguk. “Gimana?”

“Jadi nanti Mas bilang, Mas minta n*tri s*ri jeruk satu sachet sama air es.” Teknik kesukaan Chanyeol zaman dahulu ketika masih maba. Kadang yang bersangkutan sudah beli n*tri s*ri sachet dari luar terus hanya pesan air es. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau sekarang, tapi yang dulu begitu.

Dia ketawa puas saat melihat Junmyeon kelihatan bingung.

“Kan kalau langsung bilang n*tri s*ri jeruk gitu nanti dikasih harga 3500, kalau pesen pisah kan—n*tri s*ri sachet seribu lima ratusan, dan air esnya seribu, kan jadi lebih murah seribu!” Kali ini Kyungsoo yang keterusan ketawa, sementara Junmyeon hanya tersenyum simpul.

“Aku enggak ngerti perbedaan harga seribu itu apa, tapi aku rasa keren juga usaha hemat yang segitunya.”

Yah, Kyungsoo lupa. _Joke_ beginian mana kena ke orang yang buang sejuta sehari aja mampu.

“Minumnya aku samain sama kamu aja deh Soo.”

“A’, internet, nasi ayam, sama es teh dua ya.” Kyungsoo memesan sekalian punya Junmyeon yang seperti masih girang main ke dunia lain. Setelah itu, dia mengajak Junmyeon duduk di _spot_ favoritnya; pojokan. Meskipun ini akan membuatnya KSBB— _Kelingan Sing mBiyen-mBiyen_ , dia bodo amat. Lagipula di depannya adalah sebiji Junmyeon, bukan gebetannya yang lagi sibuk nge- _date_ sama adik tingkat kesayangannya. Aduh.

“Soo, abis ini kalau kita mampir ke rumah makan padang bentar mau nggak?”

“ _Lha_ kenapa _e_ Mas? Mas takut keracunan? Jangan khawatir Mas, aku sengaja ngajak Mas ke burjo yang bersih kok. Makanannya juga lumayan enak!!” Kyungsoo langsung berpikiran buruk. Padahal ‘kan makanannya belum sampai ke meja mereka.

“Ah enggak, bukan itu,” Junmyeon nyengir sedikit. “Aku lihat tadi menunya terbatas banget, aku kepikiran si Yixing tuh, habisnya kalau dia cuma minum krat*ngda*ng apa nggak cepet mati? Makanya mau cari tempat yang lauknya banyak, biar Yixing nggak kelihatan kayak zombie.”

Ooh, gitu. Mas Junmyeon sepertinya emang tipe-tipe yang perhatian sama orang ya, meski sering kelihatan eksentrik dan garing kelas berat. Es teh yang datang baru satu, jadi Kyungsoo menyodorkan minuman itu pada Junmyeon lalu menjawab, “Mas Yixing mah, cuma dikasih ind*mie polosan juga mukanya sudah kayak dikasih steak _wagyu_ Mas.”

Kontan itu membuat si cowok Manajemen IUP mengeluarkan tawa untuk kesekian kali. “Heh, kamu tuh. Jangan gitu sama temen sendiri.” Junmyeon menopang dagu. “Daripada itu, si Chanyeol berulah apa lagi sekarang? Kayaknya kamu kok kelihatan lebih-lebih bete dari yang pas kamu cerita Chanyeol punya gebetan lagi ke anak-anak.”

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Perkara _crush_ nya ke Chanyeol yang diketahui anak-anak SKM bahkan oleh orang yang enggak terlalu dekat seperti Mas Kim Junmyeon, itu sebenarnya karena ketololannya sendiri. Dia memang punya blog ber- _password_ untuk curcol dan _website_ SKM sebagai halaman curhat soal _crush_ -nya diam-diam, hanya saja pas satu permainan _truth or dare_ dia sempat mengekspos kalau cerpen dan cerbung bertema patah hatinya memang adalah sebuah curhatan hati.

Ngomong-ngomong, salah satu cerbungnya yang berakhir tidak bahagia (karena Kyungsoo tidak jago berdelusi mengenai kehidupan bahagia dengan dia dan Chanyeol bersama) menceritakan tentang seorang perempuan jurusan Arsitektur dan cowok Fakultas Kehutanan. Ketika suatu saat Chanyeol mampir ke sekre SKM untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak ada di sana, dia mengenalkan diri standar lah ya, menyebutkan jurusan.

Karena itu semua anak SKM langsung _ngeh_ cowok yang ditaksir Kyungsoo siapa.

Apa curhat aja ya, toh Mas Jun meski _kemproh_ dan garing kelas berat (selera humornya ala humor bapak-bapak di grup WA), dia berkawan baik dengan Mas Yixing.

“Jadi si Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, menatap ind*mie yang tiba-tiba kehilangan magnet penarik nafsu makannya. “Suwer Mas, aku nggak tahu harus cerita dari mana. Bingung aku Mas. Si Chanyeol ini makan tempat banyak banget e, di kepala, di hati….”

Junmyeon memisahkan daging ayam dari tulang dengan sendok dan garpu, tidak merespon Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia diam supaya Kyungsoo bisa cerita sepuasnya dulu, gitu. Hanya saja ketika Junmyeon mengunyah makanannya, kepala Kyungsoo yang sudah nyut-nyutan akibat cemburu makin sakit mendengar Junmyeon makan. Bunyinya itu loh, Kyungsoo serasa mau loncat ke danau lembah.

Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak sopan juga kalau mau langsung komen padahal enggak dekat. Kalau misal di depannya ini Chanyeol, kakinya pasti sudah dia tendang keras-keras biar tidak berisik saat makan.

Nah tuh, malah keingetan lagi kan.

“Ya, alkisah, aku udah temenan sama Chanyeol lamaaaaa banget, mungkin dari SD atau malah lebih muda dari itu? Aku sampai lupa deh. Terus yang ada di deket Chanyeol itu selalu aku, dan ga tahu sejak kapan, aku ngerasa kalau aku suka sama Chanyeol. Udah, klasik aja kayak di novel gitu, Mas—suka yang tumbuh dari kebiasaan,” Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi, ind*mie dari tadi tidak dimakan tapi diaduk-aduk saja pakai garpu. “Aku tuh egois, Mas.” Ia memberikan ultimatum pada dirinya sendiri. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Junmyeon akan membuka mulut, tetapi Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan. “Tapi aku juga cupu, Mas. Pengecut. Aku nggak berani bilang ke Chanyeol karena takut kalau dia nggak mau temenan sama aku lagi. Tapi aku sendiri juga terlalu pede dengan ngira kalau kita bakal terus-terusan bareng. Makanya, sampai sekarang aku punya dua penyesalan terbesar. Karena aku _guoblok_ nya setengah mati.”

“Apa itu?”

“Yang pertama aku keterima Arsi. Yang kedua… aku kasih tiket konser PSM ke Chanyeol tempo hari. Yang pas itu aku tanyain ke anak-anak semua pada enggak bisa.”

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahi. “Masa keterima Arsi itu salah kamu?”

“Ya aku tahu Mas, kalau yang pingin masuk Arsi itu banyak dan aku harus _grateful_. Tapi… aku bahkan daftar Arsi cuma ikutan Chanyeol, lho, Mas. Seandainya Mas Jun tahu dulu aku waktu kelas 12 kayak gimana—aku tuh bisanya cuma belajar, belajar, belajar. Ya nilai rapor bagus, tapi aku dulu bahkan nggak tahu mau masuk apa dan besok mau kerja apa.” Dia menyuap ind*mie-nya perlahan dan tanpa semangat. “Beda banget sama Chanyeol, Mas. Dia tuh bener-bener orang yang luar biasa. Semua orang suka dia; orangnya ramah dan punya banyak ide. Kreatif gitulah. Dan dia dulu bilang mau masuk arsi karena dia punya mimpi.” Ada senyum nanar di wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tiap kata-katanya terasa berat dan ia mendadak bersyukur karena burjo ini tidak seramai biasanya. “Aku dulu kagum _karo de’en_. Trus ya… _ketoke wangun_ , sih. Jadi aku daftar arsi, tapi yang keterima malah aku dan bukan dia. Dulu aku sampai liat dia jatuh-bangun dari SNM, SBM, sampai UM dan akhirnya tetep nggak keterima di arsi. Kan ngenes….” Kyungsoo akhirnya memasukkan ind*mie ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya sesuap kecil; nafsu makannya menguap karena pembicaraan ini. Ia lalu melihat Junmyeon, lalu kembali tersenyum tipis, “Aku nggak bego Mas, aku tahu dia pindah kos dulu buat ngehindarin aku, dia asin lihat aku ngerjain maket-maket setumpuk sementara dia cuma bisa lihat itu.”

“Tapi kan—“ Kim Junmyeon mengecilkan suaranya melihat muka Kyungsoo semakin nggak bersemangat. “Tapi kan, keterima Arsi bukan salahmu, Soo. Faktor buat keterima di suatu jurusan itu ada banyak—kerja keras, kapasitas otak, doa… pokoknya banyak lah, termasuk keberuntungan. Mungkin si Chanyeol yang emang kepalanya enggak mampu buat masuk situ, atau bisa jadi dia emang nggak beruntung. Jadi kamu jangan nyalahin diri sendiri dong.”

“Aku tahu Mas, tapi tetep aja ngerasa bersalah.”

Rasa-rasanya melihat Kyungsoo yang pertama kali terlihat lemah begini—tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya: yang ketus, yang selalu tegas memarahinya untuk buang sampah pada tempatnya, yang selalu menepati _deadline_ walau anggota lain (kecuali Yixing) sudah berkata kalau itu tidak mungkin…. Melihat Kyungsoo begini membuat jati Junmyeon terenyuh. Dia jadi ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, memberinya penghiburan. Tapi dia putuskan untuk diam. “Terus yang kedua apa, Soo?” si kakak tingkat ini mengganti arah pembicaraan, mengingat kalau diterusin juga rasanya. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tidak merasa bersalah meski bukan salahnya sama sekali.

“Yang kedua, kalau aku nggak kasih tiket konser PSM itu, Chanyeol enggak bakal kenal sama Jongin! Enggak akan naksir dan modus tralala trilili ke Jongin sambil minta tolong melulu sama aku dan jadi parasit. Kalau aku tahu bakal kayak gini jadinya mending aku kasih ini ke orang _random_ di jalanan daripada aku kasih ke Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon menatapnya prihatin.

“Mas Yixing bilang kalau aku enggak ada usaha buat ngedeketin Chanyeol—bener sih, tapi aku… aku, gimana ngomongnya sama Chanyeol? Orang dia aja selama ini enggak pernah kepingin buat lihat ke aku sedikit aja, dan aku juga terlalu takut sama risiko ditolak dan hubunganku selama ini sama Chanyeol hancur berantakan. Mas Yixing mana tahu perasaan itu.”

Junmyeon mengangguk. Dia tahu cerita orang nembak orang lain yang berakhir tidak baik, dari anak Geodesi semester empat yang dia kenal. Tadinya dia mau menyarankan kalau dia punya _nothing to lose_ kalau mau nembak Chanyeol, tapi dia jadi teringat, makanya dia diam saja. Kebetulan rasa nasi ayam di hadapannya juga lumayan enak.

“Betewe Mas, aku iseng daftar _exchange_ ke Jepang tahun ini.” Ini Kyungsoo belum bilang sama siapa pun sih, Yixing juga belum bahkan, tapi nggak apa-apa, dia rasa, biar Junmyeon tahu duluan saja deh. Entah mengapa hari ini Kyungsoo lagi ingin cerita saja.

Mata Junmyeon langsung seperti bersinar-sinar. “Wah keren!!! Kok aku baru tahu? Kapan daftar? Kapan pengumumannya? Kalau kamu mah pasti bisa keterima Soo!!”

“Iya aku emang belum ngomong sama siapa-siapa Mas.” Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. “Takutnya nanti kalau aku bilang-bilang malah enggak kedapatan. Nanti mungkin aku cerita sama Mas Yixing… pengumumannya bentar lagi sih, jadi doain ya Mas.”

“Tentu aku doain lah Soo, bahkan meski aku enggak religius!!”

Tiba-tiba di mata Kyungsoo, seorang Kim Junmyeon ini tampak seperti seorang emak-emak yang bangga sama anaknya. Saat dia bilang kalau Yixing butuh makan empat sehat lima sempurna juga malah mengukuhkan _image_ emak-emak Junmyeon.

“Lebay amat ah, Mas,” Kyungsoo geli. Dia kemudian lanjut makan ind*mienya sebelum menambahkan. “Tapi makasih ya, Mas.”

Seiring dengan raut muka Kyungsoo yang makin ceria, begitu pula dengan mimik muka Junmyeon serta kecepatan makan mereka. Di tengah makan mereka yang kembali lahap, Junmyeon bertanya. “Kamu ikut program _exchange_ ke kota mana, Soo? Program apa? Sama itu tawarannya buat anak Teknik _tok_ atau dari univ?”

“Ke… Fukuoka, Mas. Mau coba daftar program JTW-nya Kyushu University yang ditawarin sama OIA. _Aku yo ra tekno ngerti_ , sih. Tapi kayaknya kotanya kalah gede daripada Kyoto, Osaka, apa Tokyo.”

“Fukuoka ya…,” Junmyeon mengulang kembali nama itu, kali ini sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Aku kayaknya belum pernah ke sana deh. Ke Tokyo udah berkali-kali. Osaka juga kayaknya beberapa kali. Kyoto pernah, Nagoya... dua kali, Hokkaido juga pernah. Terus aku pernah ke mana lagi, ya? Hiroshima, Okinawa, Kobe, Yokohama, Chiba, Shiga, Hyogo…”

Dalam hati Kyungsoo membatin. _Aku_ wae ra ngerti _itu kota di mana aja_ …. Karena pengetahuan Kyungsoo, ya, hanya sebatas Osaka, Tokyo, Kyoto, Hokkaido, Akihabara, Harajuku, dan Shibuya—sekian dan terima kasih.

“Tapi Soo,” Junmyeon menoleh ke Kyungsoo, “Pokoknya kalau besok lolos dan jadi berangkat, kasih tahu aku ya!”

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. “ _Ha ngopo_?” Buat apa? Apa faedahnya seorang Kyungsoo yang sepele ini sampai harus memberitahu Mas Junmyeon perihal _exchange_ nya?

“Biar aku bisa ke sana. Ngunjungin kamu sekalian main bareng gitu,” balas Junmyeon sambil cengengesan. “Lagian, lihat deh,” perintahnya sembari menunjukkan laman situs pada Kyungsoo yang ada di ponselnya. “Kayaknya aku belum pernah ke Pulau Kyushu sama sekali. Mentok cuma di Honshu, Hokkaido, sama Kepulauan Okinawa. Dan aku juga penasaran sama Nagasaki. Duh, sumpah ya, Soo, kamu kalau pernah ke museum bom atom di Hiroshima… rasanya bikin merinding. Aku makanya jadi penasaran, kira-kira bakal sama nggak ya? Sama aku liat ini di internet katanya Fukuoka itu—terutama daerah Hakata—banyak makanan enak. Kayak _yatai_ , _tonkotsu ramen_ , sama _tetsunabe gyoza_ …”

Mendengar cerita Junmyeon mengenai Jepang yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari televisi, sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya seberapa tajirnya kakak tingkatnya ini sampai bisa cerita banyak. Dia membicarakan pengalamannya di Jepang sudah seperti bicara kalau minggu lalu dia baru saja liburan di Magelang*. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas, pasalnya membayangkannya pun dia tidak bisa. “Mas, cabut yuk,” kata Kyungsoo kemudian. “Kasihan Mas Yixing sendirian. Kayaknya dia sudah sakau nungguin kr*t*ngd*engnya deh.” Meski dia terhibur dengan keberadaan Mas Jun di sini, tetap saja dia merasa enggak enak. Ya kali, burjo ini ‘kan burjo langganan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol zaman dahulu kala yang pada awalnya sangat dia hindari.

“Habisin makananmu.”

“Hah?”

Junmyeon tampak sedang memelototinya. “Habisin makananmu. Sayang kalau kamu tinggalin gitu aja, lagian pikirin dong usaha Mas-Mas yang ngebikinin makanan kamu dan orang-orang yang enggak bisa makan karena nggak bisa beli. Hargain dan ingat orang yang gak bisa makan.”

“Tapi Mas—“ Kyungsoo melihat piring Junmyeon.

Bersih, nggak ada sisanya kecuali tulang.

Padahal tadinya dia mau menggunakan manuver ‘Mas Jun juga enggak ngehabisin’, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu nge- _judge_ kakak tingkat super kayanya yang satu ini. Dia juga enggak menduga kalau _Junmyeon_ adalah orang yang mengingatkannya tentang usaha orang lain dan orang-orang di bawah batas garis kemiskinan.

Dia jadi nyengir malu. Mas Junmyeon… bukan sepenuhnya orang yang tadinya dia kira.

Kyungsoo duduk lagi, dan mulai makan. Kalau dimakan tidak dengan pikiran soal Chanyeol di kepala, mi telur kornet memang terasa enak. Dia jadi kepikiran sudah selama apa dia enggak enak makan karena dia kepikiran soal Chanyeol yang macarin orang lain segala macem nggak peduli gender dari semester dua.

“Kyungsoo.” Panggil Junmyeon.

Dia mendongak dan menatap yang bersangkutan dengan tanya.

“Harusnya kamu lebih banyak senyum deh, kalau kamu banyak senyum kan kelihatan lucu.” Junmyeon berkata di situ sambil tersenyum lebar. Biasanya Kyungsoo bakal langsung ilfil berat mendengar hal itu diucapkan orang selain Yixing, tapi ternyata entah mengapa kepalanya juga bikin pengecualian buat seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Senyum Junmyeon makin puas saat melihat Kyungsoo menandaskan makanannya.

“Yuk temenin aku bayar!!”

“Nggak pake _bill_ , Mas,” goda Kyungsoo.

“Iya aku tahu kok.” Junmyeon tampak cemberut digodain Kyungsoo seolah dia orang yang enggak tahu apa-apa soal dunia kasta menengah sampai menengah ke bawah. Dia ‘kan cuma enggak tahu banyak, bukan enggak tahu sama sekali. “Mas, nasi ayam, ind*mie telur kornet, sama es teh dua. Semuanya berapa ya?”

“Dua puluh enam ribu, Mas.”

Junmyeon melongo.

“Saya pesen nasi ayam, ind*mie telur kornet, sama es teh dua loh Mas.”

“Iya Mas, dua puluh enam ribu.”

Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan tersebut sudah ketawa-ketawa.

“Ooh,” Junmyeon membuka dompet dan melihat isinya. Kyungsoo dengar sekilas penyesalan Junmyeon di sini tidak bisa bayar pakai kartu kredit dan harusnya dia bawa uang yang lebih receh. Saat dia mengintip, uang di dompet Junmyeon semuanya berwarna merah. Junmyeon mengambil selembar dan menyodorkannya pada Mas yang jaga tersebut. “Kembaliannya ambil saja ya Mas, makasih ya.”

Masnya mangap heran, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang dalam hati malah menyesal sebab sisa tujuh puluh empat ribu itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat menopang hidup selama beberapa hari, tapi _then again_ , ini seekor Kim Junmyeon yang bahkan mungkin hanya lihat pecahan sepuluh ribu sekali dalam sebulan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Junmyeon yang melenggang hepi ke mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ya ampun duitnya…

“Soo, makasih banyak ya!” ujar Junmyeon saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke mobilnya.

Dia mengerjapkan mata. “Hah? Kenapa Mas?”

“Aku baru tahu ada tempat makan enak tapi semurah itu. Seumur hidup aku baru sekali makan yang murah banget tapi enak, apa lain kali aku makan ke burjo lagi aja ya?”

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo gembira bin jumawa. “Harusnya aku yang terima kasih lah Mas, udah dijajanin. Tapi aku ikut seneng kalau Mas suka, lain kali kalau mau nyoba tempat-tempat lain boleh hubungin aku, ntar aku kasih tahu lagi di mana yang enak.”

“Boleeeh.”

Kendaraan Junmyeon melaju dengan hening sebab mereka berdua tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat Mas Junmyeon katanya mau membelikan Yixing makan dan memang harus beli titipan kr*t*ngd*eng Yixing, jadi dia ikut-ikut saja saat mobil mungil milik Mas Junmyeon melaju ke arah sebaliknya dari sekretariat SKM.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terpikir untuk sekali lagi mengajak Baginda Junmyeon ke warung a la rakyat jelata. Sama-sama rumah makan khas Padang, tapi Kyungsoo tahu kalau Junmyeon paling-paling pergi ke resto dekat lampu merah perempatan Jalan Kaliurang yang harganya selangit dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo kurang sreg saja. Jadilah, dia mencoba bertanya ke Junmyeon dan segera diiyakan. Mobil kemudian putar arah dan kembali memasuki gang-gang kecil.

Sekali lagi, Junmyeon tampak bahagia.

Standar lah ya, Junmyeon meminta lauk dan nasi. Hanya saja jumlah lauk yang diminta Junmyeon sampe ribet—“Anu Mas, nasinya yang banyak, terus rendangnya ya. Pakai telur juga. Kasih kikil boleh lah, terus sama ayamnya juga. Sambelnya jangan banyak-banyak, tapi sayurnya yang banyak. Pakai kuah juga.”

Kyungsoo heran. “Mas, banyak banget pesen lauknya?”

“Yixing nggak suka pedes, nanti dia diare—dan dia harus makan empat sehat lima sempurna! Aku nggak suka lihat dia kayak mayat hidup melulu, nggak sehat tahu! Kalau perlu aku beliin tiga porsi ini juga buat dia biar nggak terlalu kelihatan _pathetic_ gitu.” Junmyeon berkata berapi-api. “Oh, kalau kamu mau makan lagi, pesen aja silakan Soo! Hari ini masih traktiranku kok!”

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menganggap sudah cukup. Tapi Junmyeon memaksanya untuk pesan lagi dan tidak menerima penolakan. Dia jadi heran sendiri ke mana dirinya yang biasanya bisa melawan tatapan melotot Junmyeon kalau lagi ngomel-ngomel, dan (terpaksa) menerima pilihan Junmyeon dengan lauk yang banyak dikurangi. Gila aja, dari pesanan Junmyeon buat Yixing saja lauknya sudah menyembul dari bungkusan saking nggak muatnya, dan Kyungsoo gak yakin dia sendiri bakal habis makan segitu banyak, apalagi Yixing.

(Lalu _déjà vu_ , untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini, Junmyeon melongo karena mendapati jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan pada hari ini tidak sampai setengah dari yang biasa ia keluarkan di rumah makan Padang langganannya.)

“Mas Jun.”

“Ya?”

“Mas Jun kayak emak-emak banget, sumpah.” Kyungsoo jadi geli sendiri.

Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak tampak tersinggung. Cuma bilang, “ _Waton_ heh.”

\--

“Lho Mas Yixing, Sehun ke mana?” Itu adalah hal yang pertama Kyungsoo tanyakan ketika mereka berdua sampai di sekre Bulaksumur beberapa belas menit kemudian. Yixing sendiri _tumben_ sudah leyeh-leyeh dengan muka ngantuknya yang memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan tapi tetep menodong Junmyeon soal kr*t*ngd*engnya dan dikasih Junmyeon langsung, benar-benar kayak orang sedang sakau.

“Nih Xing, makan dulu.” Junmyeon meletakkan bungkusan nasi padang jumbo di depan muka Yixing berikut sebotol air putih. “Kamu _mbok_ jangan minum kr*t*ngd*eng mulu, sayang kalau kamu nanti mati overdosis kafein.”

Muka Yixing makin bahagia melihat makanan di depannya.

“Makasih Mas Jun… tapi kok banyak banget? Aku gak yakin kuat makan semua.”

“Kalau gak kuat makan sekali ya jadiin makan malem sekalian.” Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. “Tumben kamu sudah tidur-tiduran di lantai, tugas udah kelar semua?”

“Eh iya Soo tadi Sehun pergi duluan, pas aku masih tidur kayaknya,” Yixing tidak lupa membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, “Tadi aku akhirnya nugas dan si Sehun juga nugas. Tapi kayaknya aku lebih produktif kalau ada orang ya, habisnya kalau aku sendirian dari tadi banget mungkin sampe sekarang nggak kelar-kelar.”

Kyungsoo iyain aja. Mana ada ceritanya Zhang Yixing nggak produktif. Yixing selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu ada maupun nggak ada orang. Barangkali itu hanya pikiran Mas Yixing saja.

“Eh iya, gimana kalian berdua tadi?” Yixing nyengir, mulai makan.

“Kyungsoo akhirnya curhat soal Chanyeol,” Junmyeon mengangkat bahu lagi, terus Kyungsoonya yang tampak malu malah menjotos bahu Junmyeon main-main, “Aku sebenernya enggak ngerti, sebenernya apa sih yang bagus dari si Jongin-Jongin ini? Kayaknya pinter juga enggak, tuh. Kayaknya malah mendingan si Kyungsoo dari mana-mana; pinter, rajin, setia, jago masak lagi! Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol mah si Kyungsoo udah aku pacarin dari kapan.”

“UHUK.” Yixing tiba-tiba tersedak sampai batuk-batuk hebat.

Kyungsoo panik dan membukakan air putih buat Yixing minum, ketika ia sodorkan, langsung disambar dan Yixing minum segera. Yixing membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat sampai tenggorokannya bisa kembali lega, dan meski dadanya masih agak sakit karena keselek, dia tetep ngakak kencang sekali sampai Kyungsoo nggak ngerti kenapa, dan hanya Junmyeon yang malah cemberut karena hanya cowok Fakultas Kedokteran ini yang tahu _maksud_ nya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang yang tidak bisa ia cerna. Mas Junmyeon yang nampak salting dan Mas Yixing yang masih bisa-bisanya ngakak hebat dengan raut muka yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa seperti _outsider_ di antara anak SKM. Maksudnya, lihat saja, ini pasti ada _inner joke_ yang tidak ia ketahui. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah cukup rajin datang ke sekre.

Dia diam saja di pojokan. Buka laptop dan mulai mengetik, sampai kemudian Mas Yixing selesai tertawa dan menggoda Mas Junmyeon dengan _inner jokes_ mereka yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo ketahui. “Soo, jadi gimana?”

Ucapan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat. “’Gimana’ apanya, Mas?” tanyanya bingung.

Yixing cengar-cengir saja. “Itu, lho,” ia tersenyum penuh arti, “katanya… _mau curhat_?”

“Tadi ‘kan udah sama Mas Jun!” Kyungsoo menolak dan mukanya merah padam. Tapi setelah sadar akan dirinya yang salah ucap, Kyungsoo jadi kelabakan sementara Yixing terus-menerus bercie-cie.

“Kalian sejak kapan mulai curhat gini?” Yixing bertanya dengan nada riang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ekspresi mukanya bahkan lebih cerah, entah itu karena efek krat*ngda*ng atau karena hubungan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo kian dekat. “Tadi curhat apa aja emangnya?”

“Ya soal si anak kehutanan, siapa lagi emangnya,” Junmyeon menyahut cepat, tidak memberikan Kyungsoo ruang untuk berkelit. “Padahal daripada galauin Chanyeol, mendingan juga Kyungsoo seneng-seneng aja sama kita-kita. Ya nggak?”

“Bener Mas,” jawaban Yixing tidak semangat betul. Karena ia tahu ini adalah satu dari segudang cara pendekatan Kim Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing iyakan saja daripada Mas Junmyeon ngomel-ngomel. Sekarepmu wae lah, _Mas Jun_ , Yixing membatin.

Ketiganya kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaan mereka semula. Kyungsoo dengan tugas-tugasnya, Junmyeon dengan skripsinya, dan Yixing dengan nasi padangnya yang porsinya melimpah ruah. Sekretariat terasa hening, sampai kemudian getaran tak henti-henti dari ponsel Kyungsoo mulai menarik perhatian para penghuni sekre.

“Soo, hapemu,” kata Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo memutar mata saat mendengar tingkah Junmyeon yang lagaknya seperti emak-emak SKM. “Iya iya,” balasnya. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ada tepat di atas ranselnya yang setengah terbuka. Tapi alih-alih segera menjawab panggilan, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ekspresinya kacau dan rahangnya mengeras.

“ _Ngopo e,_ Soo? Kok nggak diangkat?” Kali ini Yixing yang ganti bertanya.

Sekali lagi ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Cukup lama. Satu panggilan yang membuat suasana hatinya kembali memburuk. Satu desah napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo diam cukup lama walau ada getar panggilan selanjutnya. Barulah kemudian dia menatap Yixing dan Junmyeon—satu demi satu—lamat-lamat.

“Chanyeol, Mas. Dia telpon, tapi aku juga nggak tahu kenapa.”

Mungkin kencannya gagal. Mungkin ada sesuatu kabar bahagia. Spekulasi-spekulasi mulai muncul, tetapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu dia mengharapkan yang mana? Yang negatif bakal membuatnya sedih, tetapi yang positif membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol belum menyerah, ia mengirimi Kyungsoo beberapa pesan lewat aplikasi.

 **ceye park**  
Soooo kamu di mana?

 **ceye park  
** pengin cerita soal kamu nih soal kentjan tadiiii

 **ceye park**  
soo notice aku

 **ceye park**  
kyungsoo hyung notice aqu yang unyu ini plish

 **ceye park**  
soo kowe nang ndiiii T___T

Dengus tawa keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ada campuran ironi yang tak bisa diabaikan dalam setiap tawanya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sedang dalam konflik saat ini.

Junmyeon menatapnya penuh selidik. “Dia ngapain lagi hari ini? Pengin cerita ke kamu soal si Jongin-Jongin ini?” Seandainya ini kondisi biasa, barangkali Kyungsoo akan tertawa sebab sikap Junmyeon ini sudah seperti emak-emak yang curigaan terhadap pacar baru anak perempuan bungsunya. Tetapi Kyungsoo sudah cukup patah hati sehingga humor seperti apapun sepertinya sulit membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

“Dia katanya mau cerita soal kencannya hari ini sama Jongin.” Jawaban Kyungsoo singkat, tetapi penuh keputus asaan.

“Dan kamu mau pergi sekarang karena dia minta kamu buat dengerin dia, gitu?” terka Junmyeon. Dan tepat sasaran. Setiap kata yang diucapkan kakak tingkatnya ini membuat luka hati Kyungsoo kian menganga lebar.

Tetapi Kyungsoo masih bisa-bisanya berdalih. “Ya... _mungkin_. Tapi nggak sekarang kok, Mas. Mungkin habis tugasku kelar.”

“Tapi tetep aja kamu bakal pergi ke sana ‘kan?”

Kyungsoo diam.

Pemuda ini sudah bersiap-siap akan mendengar lagi ceramah dari mulut Junmyeon. Tetapi kali ini justru Yixing, salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengenalnya dekat yang berbicara. Tetapi biar begitu pun, perkataannya tak kalah menusuk. “Soo,” katanya, “Kamu mau sampai kapan begini terus? _Mbok wis ra sah_. Sadar _ndak, to_ , tiap kali kamu gini, kamu cuma bikin dirimu makin ngenes.”

“… Tapi Mas—“

“Sebagai temenmu, aku _ra seneng ndelok kowe_ menderita kayak gini.”

Mas Yixing hanya tidak tahu. Anak FK dengan segudang prestasi dan selalu langganan lolos proposal PKM itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memahami bagaimana dilematisnya ada di posisi Kyungsoo. Saat ia ingin berhenti, tetapi ada satu sisi di hatinya yang belum mengizinkannya menyerah. Saat ia ingin menyudahi semuanya, kenangan-kenangan kembali bermunculan di kepalanya, seolah mengingatkan kalau selama ini yang Chanyeol berikan padanya tidak hanya patah hati, melainkan juga identitas diri. Kyungsoo merasa bukan dirinya kalau orang yang ia suka bukan Park Chanyeol. Dan ia yakin, selamanya seorang Zhang Yixing tidak akan paham.

“Jangan pergi, Soo.”

Kata-kata Yixing bercampur antara permohonan dan perintah. Tetapi ini adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang bodoh, yang selama bertahun-tahun masih menyimpan rasa suka pada Chanyeol kendati sudah dipatahkan hatinya berulang kali. Ia mengabaikan semua kata-kata tadi dan membuka laptopnya, mencoba fokus pada tugas-tugas yang ia rencanakan akan selesai hari ini.

Dan ia tetap pergi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> Aku takut _ngotori opo ngopo ngono_ : aku takut ngotorin apa gimana  
>  _Mbok kiro_ restoran?: lo pikir restoran?  
>  _Kelingan sing mbiyen-mbiyen_ : keingetan yang dulu-dulu  
>  _Ketoke wangun_ : kelihatannya cocok  
>  _Aku wae ra ngerti_ : aku aja gak tahu  
>  _Sekarepmu wae lah_ : serah lo dah  
>  _Ngopo e, Soo_ : Kenapa, Soo?  
>  _Soo kowe nang ndiii_ : Soo kamu di manaaaa  
>  _Mbok wis rak sah_ : Ya udah sih, gak usah  
>  _Aku rak seneng ndelok kowe menderita_ : aku gak suka liat kamu menderita  
> OIA: _Office of International Affairs_ ; Kantor Urusan Internasional UGM, yang menyediakan berita soal _summer school_ , _exchange_ , dll dst


End file.
